Legend of the Creators
by Godlypowers12
Summary: What if Greek Myths, Had Myths? Percy is betrayed. The myths of myths find him. What happens next? R&R please. I don't own the characters, only my plot. Rated T for swearing. Enjoy! COMPLETE
1. Why?

**AN: Hey guys, Godlypowers12 here! If you read my Harry Potter story, I hope you enjoyed it. However, for this new story, I am writing a Percy Jackson fanfic. Average Percy gets betrayed. Not so average aftermath. No Chaos Army. No hunters of Artemis. Just, Zarcrix and the creators This is ORIGINAL (other than the betrayal, there are hundreds of them) Everything after betrayal is original. I can guarantee no one on the site has this idea. This is completely original other than the characters, which belong to Rick Riordan.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS, I OWNLY OWN MY PLOT.**

 **Enjoy reading! And this is the longest authors note I will write.**

 **Chapter 1- Why?**

 **Percy POV**

I was sitting down, on the streets of New York, unbelieving at what just happened. My mind was churning with depressing thoughts. My head pounded as the rain plummeted from the sky, and thunder booms from above. Zeus was angry today.

Why did this happen to me?

 _*Flashback*_

I was walking towards the beach. I was sweating like crazy, because I was about to propose to Annabeth.

As I got to the beach, I saw a blonde-haired girl kissing a dark -haired boy. Seconds later, I realised the blonde-haired girl was Annabeth. I drop the ring that I had worked so hard to get. Crying out, I create a tidal wave to wipe them out. They ended up soaking wet. I create an earthquake and destroy part of camp in my anger and depression.

It was all that idiot Craig's fault. He was a son of Zeus, who had come to camp a few days ago. He stole all my credit and claimed that he defeated Kronos. Everyone forgot about me. I only had my friends. But then he managed to turn them against me as well, and now, he had stolen my girlfriend. I ran away.

 _*End flashback*_

So here I was, stuck on the side of the street, all alone.

To make matters worse, after I ran away I went straight to Mum and Paul's house.

 _*Flashback*_

I ran through New York, tears flooding out of my eyes and down my cheeks, falling on the path below my feet.

After what seems like aeons of running, I see Mum and Paul's apartment up ahead. I dash into the lobby and into the elevator. I had to see them.

I knock on the door, and here nothing. I knock again, still nothing. A sickly feeling becomes apparent in my stomach, and I slowly draw riptide from my pocket, and uncap it. I test the door knob, unlocked. I creep into the kitchen and what I saw scared me for the rest of my life. Mum and Paul, lying lifeless on the floor, their bloods staining what once was spotlessly clean white tiles. Claw marks raked their bodies, and their eyes were empty.

I sat down and cried, cried for the good memories, on my adventures with Annabeth and Grover, cried for the good memories I had with Mum. This couldn't be happening, but it was. I dash out of the door, heart shattered, and the only thing on my mind revenge.

 _*End flashback*_

Now here I was, sitting on a bench at a bus stop, and watching the people of New York go by, umbrella's up, all hurrying home. Home. Something I don't have. Slowly, I stand and start walking. My life had been ruined, and my hopes and dreams shattered.

Sighing, I pull out riptide and fiddle with it, waiting for something, something I didn't know I was waiting for.

XxXxX

Up on Olympus, the Gods were stirring uncomfortably. Poseidon was down in his palace under the ocean, moping about. Why? His favourite son was missing. The boy who retrieved Zeus's bolt, saved them countless times, was missing.

Even Zeus was uncomfortable. Even he knew that Jackson was needed, if any more wars were to arise. This was not good. Jackson missing was bad.

Hermes was angry. He wanted to know why Percy was missing. He flew down to the demigod camp looking for answers. He knew Percy wouldn't leave for no reason. He arrived just after the Artemis and the hunters did.

The camp was in turmoil. Thalia had found out the truth of why Percy had left, and she was raging.

"ANNABETH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" she yelled in anger. Annabeth flinched, and made no move to answer in fear of Thalia's wrath.

*SLAP*

Annabeth fell to the ground in shock, hand rubbing her red cheek. She turned and ran, unbelieving at what had just transpired between her and Thalia. Her oldest friend, had slapped her. Tears in her eyes, she ran into the Athena cabin and bawled her eyes out, finally realising what she had done.

XxXxX

Percy POV

Thud! Riptide cut through another tree. I was training, because I needed to. The monsters were always near, take last night for example.

*Flashback (Percy Pov)*

I sit down under a large tree in the middle of a park, resting against its roots. When they came. Around 1 am in the morning, 5 dracaenas, 3 hellhounds and around 20 predator wolves came from the sides of the park, all of them staring at me. I leap up pulling out riptide as I go. I lunge at one of the hellhounds, stabbing and slashing, leaping and diving until I found a breach in his defences. I plunge riptide into his neck, and he disintegrates into golden dust. I use my training and swirl around like a whirlwind, killing many of the wolves with my wild swinging of riptide. The dracaenas advanced on me, unsheathing knives. I lunge to the side of them, so I was in-between them and the remaining hellhounds. The hellhounds lunge at me, as do the dracaenas, I step aside at the last minute and they crash into each other, leaving one smart dracaena and 7 wolves left. The wolves bark unhappily and run off, tails between their legs, and I finish off the dracaena with a swipe of riptide. Lying down to rest, I sigh at how bad my life had become.

*end flashback*

I sit down to rest after a hard day of training and think to myself.

"Why?"

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story! Please leave a review on what you think of the story, and I will hopefully upload the next chapter as soon as I can. Just a warning, this story will probably be quite short, like 5 or so chapters, because it has been done so many times before. It will be finished though. I don't know if it will be longer, but it might. Thank you for reading chapter 1!**


	2. Myths?

**AN: Hey Guys and Girls! Thanks for the people who left those great reviews last time! It was their encouraging reviews that persuaded me to write this next chapter far earlier than planned. I hope you enjoy. P.S: there is one flashback in this chapter, but it is the last one. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2- Myths?**

Percy POV

The cool shade of the old oak tree just outside of New York was refreshing and comforting. It had been just over 2 months since Annabeth broke up with me and my parents died. 2 months of non-stop training. I was faster, and stronger. My control over the sea had increased.

Snap! A twig from a nearby bush cracked. I slowly stand up, pulling riptide out of my pocket, every muscle in my body tense, ready to face the oncoming danger, if it was danger. A rustling sound from the right catches my attention, and as soon as I glanced there, something pounced, knocking me backwards onto the grass. There was a rabbit, but not an ordainary rabbit. It had bloodshot red eyes and razor sharp teeth. It was extremely ugly, and could in no way relate to the cute fluffy ones that I had seen hopping around.

That rabbit seems to glare at me, before swiping its claws at my face, I manage to roll out from underneath it just in time. I burst into action. Leaping up, I uncap riptide and take a quick but efficient slash at the rabbit. It leaps to the side, easily dodging riptide. I start rapidly slashing at it, but it danced away from riptide every time, making no move to fight back.

Out of the corner of my eye I see the small pond that I had been watching earlier. I use my left hand to summon water from the pond, and create a small drill. A drill made of water. I throw my left hand forward, and the spinning cone of water flew forward towards the rabbit. The rabbit tried to dodge, but the drill bested it. I grin. I charge after it with my sword, only for it to leap up again and start dodging. My hopes begin to fade.

Still, I worked on, hitting the rabbit with everything I had. Who knew a rabbit could be so powerful? Riptide weaved in and out, stabbing and slashing. The rabbit evaded my attempts every time. Then it vanished into thin air, and a boy who looked to be around 13 took its place, and he was laughing like crazy. I stared at him in confusion. He looks up at me, and starts laughing all over again.

"You should-d have-e se-en your face! You thought-t you were-e going to die-e!" I frown at him. He eventually calms down and stands up, holding out his hand to shake. Wearily, I shake it. "Hi, I'm Zarcrix. I have been watching you train Percy, and decided to come meet you, the greatest hero earth has ever seen!"

"No offence, but who are you?" I ask.

"Haven't I introduced myself, I'm Zarcrix." He replies.

"No, I mean like umm, what are you? A God? A demigod? What?"

Zarcrix looked at me. "I am a deity. Not a primordial one, a proper Deity."

"Your Chaos?" I ask in disbelief.

Zarcrix looks at me in horror, "Chaos? Me? No. Chaos is my niece."

Confusion runs through my body. Niece? Zarcrix must be old. Were just some of the thoughts entering my mind.

"Do you want a history lesson?" he asks with a sigh.

"Umm, sure." I say, because for some reason I wanted to know about this stuff.

"Well, one day, Chaos, My Niece, created earth. And after a long time, filled with the Japanese, Chinese and Egyptians, after all them, along came the Greeks. The people who worship Zeus and the Olympians. Are yes, I remember the day they found out about us as if it were yesterday…"

 _*Flashback* (Zarcrix POV)_

I was standing up on my observation deck on planet Zaros. Then I saw my younger brother, Craotos, travel down to earth. But he forgot to take off his Deity sash. A man named Osgreld saw him, and started up a rumour about these people older than Zeus, and the titans. He knew because we had a creator symbol on a sash, which was known universally back then. This started up a myth. The Greeks began to think of us as myths. Their kind of myths.

* _End Flashback*_

Percy POV

"Wow, so the ancient Greeks had myths too. Like the mortals, believing in one true God, believe the Greek gods are myths? Wow." I say amazed.

"Yes, the world back then was quite different." He says thoughtfully.

"I think I shall tell you about the Deities." He says.

I look at him, I was interested. This was stuff the ancient Greeks thought were myths, yet here was proof. Wait, what proof? What if he was just a fraud? Many gods could change shape. He was probably a minor god of rabbits or something.

"Can prove to me you are a deity?"

"How so?" he asks, looking at me like I had passed a test.

"I need you to do something deity like, maybe if you duelled Zeus and won? That would-be deity like, I would believe you then." I say.

"Okay then, if I must duel him, I will."

"OI! ZEUS, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FULL MAGIC DUEL!" he yelled, as if he was yelling at a child to clean his room.

Up on Olympus, Zeus was very angry, time to teach this kid a lesson. He flashed down there in all his glory, but not in immortal form.

I watch Zeus look at the kid, almost in pity that he was going to get obliterated, you don't just call down the king of the Gods to duel him. I didn't think he was actually going to. Silently, I watch from my hiding place in the bushes, as the fight began. Zeus blasted a massive bolt of lightning at Zarcrix, but Zarcrix flicked his wrist and the bolt sizzled and vanished in mid- air.

He lazily flicked his wrist and sent a massive sea of conjured hawks at Zeus, who barely blasted them down in time. He was lucky they were copper hawks. Zarcrix pointed at Zeus and summoned a massive ball of power into his hand, which he then flicked towards Zeus, sending it travelling faster than lightning. Zeus was blasted kilometres backwards, and eventually flashed away in fear.

I leap up from the bush and look at him in disbelief.

"All right, time to do what a came for" he said.

I look at him in curiosity, waiting for an answer.

"I have created a small home for you, deep in a forest nearby. I am also offering you partial immortality, so you can die in battle, but not of old age. This is for the upcoming war, I can sense primordial's and titans rising. This is to help you prepare for the war. Do you accept?"

I wanted to accept, but I didn't want to. Did I really want to help those idiot demigods? Those Gods that never gave anything worth having back?

"Poseidon is currently searching the entire ocean for you, and Hermes is searching the land. It has been a good choice sleeping in the pond, but eventually you will be found. Thalia and Nico are on your side." Zarcrix says, obviously hoping me to accept.

The words were out of my mouth before I realised I was saying them.

"I accept."

 **AN: Thanks for reading chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed. Sorry about the extensive amounts of dialogue in this chapter. But it had to be done for the sake of understanding. I also probably won't be able to update every day from now on, however, I aim for a chapter a week. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Goblins!

**AN: Hey guys and girls! Chapter 3 has arrived by aeroplane and is ready to be read! I managed to find time today for this, but the proper holidays start next week, and I will be busy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, Rick Riordan does. I do own my plot though.**

 **Chapter 3- Goblins…?!**

"I accept"

Zarcrix beams at me. "Good choice. Are you ready for semi-immortality?"

"Yes" I reply, not hesitating in the slightest.

"Very well, here we go!" he says. "Modos Vodos Carins Imm Ort Ali Ty Dem I" he chants and a white light surrounds me and I feel myself get slightly stronger.

"Done" Zarcrix says. "Now do you want to walk to your home through the very dangerous forest, or would you like me to teleport you?" he asks.

"I'll walk thanks, I am long overdue for an adventure" I say.

Zarcrix looked extremely surprised, then shrugged his shoulders, wished me luck, and vanished into thin air. Smiling to myself, I set off down the old, worn dirt road. Along the way, I stop by a mortal shop and buy myself some things with the money I had found in my room back at Mum and Paul's apartment.

Whistling to myself, I change direction toward the forest far in the distance.

XxXxX

Annabeth POV

I lay on my bunk in the Athena cabin, tears rolling down my cheeks and flooding my pillow. I was in disbelief. What had I done? Why did I ever break up with Percy? I had just made the worst mistake of my life. Craig was still boasting about being awesome outside. Saying he was the hero. But I now knew better than to fall under his idiotic and ridiculous spell. Gritting my teeth and tensing my muscles, I walk outside to where Craig was boasting about how cool he was. I walk right up to him and WHAM! My fist collides with his jaw and he is sent sprawling to the ground.

"Annabeth? What?" he groans, rubbing his jaw.

"YOU ARE A FOOL! I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER WENT OUT WITH YOU! WE ARE DONE!" I yell. I then grab him by the collar and throw him to the ground. I kicked him in the crotch, and the stomach. I walk away, leaving him there, groaning in agony.

Now it was time to find Percy. I had to find him, if not to beg him to be my boyfriend again, then to say sorry. I quietly pack up my stuff into a backpack, and slip on my Yankees hat. I had to find him.

XxXxX

Percy POV

It is approaching night, and I needed to find shelter, but it seemed these plains of grass went on for ages, not a tree in sight until the forest in the distance. I begin to run, dashing down the path in search of shelter. I run and run, until suddenly I saw a spot in the plains that had very high grass, and sand. I turn off the small path and lay down in the grass, it provided good shelter, and would do for the night.

I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes, it had just come over the horizon. Smiling at Apollo in the sky, knowing he was bound to have spotted me by now, but obviously hadn't told the other gods.

I get up and stretch, eating a light breakfast of ham, I set off, once again towards the forest, and my new home.

I set off at a jog, confident in my part-immortality to keep me going. The forest seemed to get closer with every step. I continue running, breathing heavily.

It was much later that I finally made it to the forest. Miles of running had worn me down, so I decide to just walk for now. I walk onto the narrow, abandoned track leading into the forest. Here was where my real adventure began.

I walk quickly into the shade of the trees, and decide to settle down for the night. I find a reasonably well protected spot under the shade of an oak tree. It had huge roots, allowing me a reasonably comfortable place to rest for the night. I eat a quick dinner, and quickly fall into the land of dreams.

XxXxX

Annabeth POV

I had walked all the way to Manhattan from long island. There I catch a taxi to Percy's apartment. I hoped to find clues there. The taxi driver took me there in about 10 minutes. I look up at Percy's apartment, then duck inside. I travel up the elevator to Percy's floor. I try the door knob, unlocked. That's odd. I open it and stifle a scream. Sally and Paul were lying on the floor dead.

I check the entire apartment, searching for Percy. Then a horrible image enters my brain. A grief-stricken Percy, wandering by himself after losing everything he had, surrounded by monsters. Determination grows inside me. I race out of the apartment, more desperate than ever to find Percy.

XxXxX

Percy POV

I blink and wake up. It was still night time. **(An: Annabeth was at Percy's apartment that night).** I sit up, wondering what had woken me. Then I heard it, a slight sound coming from inside a cave I was afraid to explore. I get up and draw riptide in pen form, praying it was another prank Zarcrix was pulling on me. I slowly move into the small cave, only to immediately have a sack pulled over my head and a knife at my throat. I here mad cackling coming from the things that had caught me.

Then everything vanished.

I wake up to see an ugly looking thing with a hooked nose, pointed ears and sharp teeth. He looked down at me from his throne with a grin. "Well, Well, Well, Look here! It appears a human being has walked onto our front porch.

I look at him in confusion. What was he? I feel my pocket to find riptide still there, obviously, these things didn't think pens as threats.

"Throw him into the prison!" he cackled.

Four of the things come up to me and drag me roughly downwards. Soon, I was thrown into a small cell deep underground. The things lock the cell door and throw the key into a small device, and out came the remains of a key. They obviously didn't expect anyone to escape, as there was no guard at my door.

As soon as the things were out of sight, I draw riptide and slice through my manacles, and the prison bars. I put riptide away so it did not attract attention, and begin to move back the way I came.

"FREEZE!" I spin around to see a thing holding a mighty axe. I draw riptide behind my back, so he did not see the secret of it, and charge him. He looks at me in surprise until riptide came out from behind my back and slashed his axe handle. The end to the axe falls off, leaving the thing to defend itself with a stick. I stab it with riptide and he disintegrates into golden dust.

Suddenly, about 20 guards fly around the corner, and I put my hands up, having put riptide away, knowing there was no point. More reinforcements came around the corner, and about 70 of the things were standing in front of me, clogging the corridor. Suddenly there was a flash of light and 30 of them died. Lightning came from behind me and got rid of the rest, setting off many alarm bells.

Suddenly, I feel a pull from my navel and I was standing back on the forest path, Zarcrix standing next to me.

"You have to be more careful Percy" he says. "I can't rescue you all the time you know?"

"I know" I reply, embarrassed.

"What were those things?" I ask.

"Goblins, nasty creatures" he says. "So, do you want me to teleport you? Or are you still going on an adventure?" he asks.

"I'll keep on with the adventure" I say boldly.

"Well, whatever floats your boat I suppose" he says and vanishes.

I sigh, and continue to walk down the path.

 **AN: Thanks for reading guys and girls! Please tell me what you think of the story so far! Happy reading!**


	4. Wolves and Spiders

**AN: Hey Guys and Girls! I am back! I have a request of you. The request is that you review on what you think of the story so far. Please tell me if I have made any mistakes as I really need to know so I can fix them. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4- Wolves and Spiders**

Percy POV

I was still in this forest, getting over the shock of the goblins that had caught me. I needed to not be caught so easily. Gritting my teeth, I jog on down the forest path, hoping that the house I am looking for is nearby.

Nightfall was beginning, and I needed a place to sleep that would allow me to rest. I duck off the path and into a relatively sheltered area next to a large tree. This would have to do. I eat a light meal and drift off to sleep.

My eyes opened suddenly, and I heard a slight rustling sound. Suddenly, I hear the howl of a large wolf, far in the distance. My eyes remain open and alert, something was nearby. _Tick tick tick_ comes from a couple of trees across the path. Red eyes suddenly appear in the darkness of the trees. I draw riptide again. The sun rises over the hills, and a little light enters the forest. I see a giant black furry body in front of me, attached to eight red eyes. I spin around to see another of the things behind me. Then I realised that they were _spiders._ Giant spiders. I gasp in fear and sprint to the side of them and through the forest.

I pull riptide out of pen form and spin around to see the spiders in hot pursuit. They were click clicking away, I could see anger in their eyes at their prey escaping. I quickly turn and stab the closest spider in the eye. It clicks extremely loudly in pain as blood flowed out of its eye.

The larger spider starts running faster, leaving me no choice but to engage it in battle. I spin and slash riptide across its face. It clicks and reveals its fangs. It lunges at me leaving me barely anytime to dodge. I stumble backwards and the spider leaps forward at me, I blindly stab riptide up into its head. It stops dead with its fangs just centimetres from my face. I rip riptide from its body and it dissolves into dust.

I sit down against a tree, and eat a light breakfast of ham. Getting up, I set off down the path again.

XxXxX

Annabeth POV

I sit down on a park bench in New York City. I had been walking continuously for the last few days, searching for Percy. My eyes begin to droop, and sleep overtakes me.

My eyes shoot open, and I look up to see the sun just setting. I had slept all day. Morning to afternoon. I sit up with a groan, and stretch out my aching muscles. I walk down the street, hoping that today would be the day I found him. Then I heard it, a scream. I rush towards the scream. It leads me to a dark alley, there was a young girl, looking only 15 or 16. There was a man who was starting towards her, his back to me. Anger and disgust fills my mind and I race down towards him.

"OI! YOU!" I yell as loud as I could, drawing his attention towards me and away from the girl. My battle stance naturally came into position. He grins at me and laughs maniacally. He run at me, fists up. I duck under his lazy excuse of a punch. My leg speeds up into his crotch, I leap up and grab his arm, bending it behind his back. SNAP! His arm breaks. I spin and punch him in the nose, and throw him to the ground. He was even worse than Craig at fighting!

The girl looks at me in shock and gratefulness. "Thank you so much" she manages to say, her voice shaking slightly. "No problem" I say, smiling at her. She walks off down the street, obviously to her home. Just to make sure, I follow her, making sure she got home safely.

I sigh, and continue my search.

XxXxX

Percy POV

I grab a low tree branch and haul myself up. I grab the next and begin scaling the massive tree. My arms and legs are groaning in protest, but I keep on going. Soon, my head popped out of the top of the gargantuan sized tree. I could see for miles around, my head well above the other trees, but there was no sign of the house. It was probably under a lot of tree cover.

I climb down slowly, hoping not to fall. My feet finally touch the ground again.

Sighing heavily, I continue down the narrow dirt path. It was nearing night again, and I decide to sleep in the most secure spot I could find. I walk off the path a bit in search of a secluded area. I finally find one. A small spot close to the path, with many boulders and trees around it. I settle down against a tree surrounded by boulders and drift off to sleep.

I wake with a start. This has been happening to much recently. AROOOOOOO! I hear. Wolves. They were extremely close. I draw riptide carefully. I jump up and lean against a boulder, my ears prickling, waiting for a noise.

I hear a rustle and spin that way, just in time to see a wolf jump out of the bushes. It bounces on my chest barking and snarling. I could barely hold it off. I roll to the side, finally succeeding in throwing the large wolf off me.

I slash riptide across its snout. It snarls as blood runs from its nose. He lunges and I plunge riptide into its throat. It disintegrates into golden dust. These were not ordinary wolves, they were Greek monsters.

Suddenly, a bunch of other wolves jump out from around me, and I start spinning in attack as they surround me. I swing riptide around me in a circle, holding them at bay for now. Every time one crept forward, it had to leap back as riptide came back round.

I jump as high as I can and scale a boulder to the top. The wolves remain snarling and jumping at the bottom of the boulder. I scan the surroundings, looking for something I could use. Then I saw it. A large lake was nearby, just a few hundred meters from my position.

I summon a massive wave and weave it through the trees, forming it again in front of the wolves. The wave knocks them back several hundred meters, and slams some into trees, causing them to disintegrate immediately. Half of the remaining wolves rushed off snarling. The other half of the remaining looked at me in disgust and hate. They come rushing back at me and start clawing at the boulder.

Suddenly they got up, about 7 in total. They rush to the top and lunge at me. I swing riptide at the first, and he disintegrates. I swing round and knock back a second one. The others hit me, and I tumbled off the boulder, hitting my head hard on the ground.

My world goes black.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please review and thank you to everyone who has, they have been a big help. Thanks for reading chapter 4!**


	5. Zeus's idiocy

**AN:**

 **Well, here I am. Just finished chapter 5, if you are reading this right now. My fifth chapter will be complete. Happy reading! And please leave a review with your thoughts on my story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. Only my plot.**

 **Chapter 5- Zeus's idiocy**

 _Previously_

 _I tumbled off the boulder, hitting my head hard on the ground. My world goes black._

 _Now_

Percy POV

I blink and open my eyes. I immediately hear a chucking sound coming from my right.

"Dear me, Elizon, haven't you caught the meal for us!" a voice yells, laughing heartily. I hear barking from my left. Cautiously, I open my eyes ever so slightly, and use my peripheral vision to see what was happening. I see a few giant, ugly looking monsters, a few wolves including the wolf that had knocked me off the boulder that night. I was tied to a wooden shaft, sticking out of the ground. My arms and legs were firmly wrapped around the shaft, and there was no way I could reach for riptide in my pocket. I glance to the side and see a massive pot, with flames licking the underside of it.

Not good. Glancing to the other side, I see many small critters hanging off similar shafts.

"A nice demigod meal shall satisfy us!" one of them say.

"Yes, the best meal we have had in years!" yells another.

I sigh. How did I manage to get myself into these situations? They grab a few of the shafts with small mammals on them and twist them horizontally. They place them over an open fire next to the pot. I swallow some bile.

The mammals were slowly roasted, and all I could do was watch in horror and disbelief. A fourth monster comes back with some water. He pours the water into the boiling pot. The water immediately starts to boil until the pot was full of steaming water. The monsters then chop up the small mammals and squeeze the blood of them out into the pot. It took all my will power not to throw up.

They then skin the beasts, and dump the meat into the boiling water. They pick up the three shafts next to me. I was next. The small mammals were soon roasted and the process repeated. My shaft was picked up, and put above the fire. The heat was intense, and I tried very hard not to cry out.

My legs were already red and burnt, when out of nowhere an arrow flies. It hits the fire underneath me and absorbs the flame. The heat leaves me and I sigh in relief. The monsters howl in outrage. More arrows fly from a spot in the trees, downing 2 of the monsters. The others flee and trip over their own pot, their heads landing in the boiling water. They thrash about for just seconds before laying still.

The wolves flee into the forest, whining in fear. A man comes out of the trees. A bow was on his back. He wore a hood, and came over and cut me down. I land on my feet.

"Thank you so much" I say.

"No problem" he replies. His voice was gruff, as though he hadn't spoken in ages.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what were those things?" I ask.

"Grimehooks (Grim-ee-hooks), nasty creatures they is" he replies. Then he suddenly melts into the shadows, as if he were never there.

 **Camp Half-Blood**

Third person POV

Craig rushed through camp, yelling something about evidence and traitors. He rushed into the big house, apparently, he had some news.

Chiron was sitting on the front porch, playing cards with Dionysius when Craig rushed up to them, rather out of breath.

"Chiron! I need to visit Olympus!" Craig says quickly and loudly.

"Whatever for?" Chiron asks.

"I have evidence that someone is a traitor!" he says.

Chiron was shocked. "well, go visit Olympus then" he says wearily.

"Umm, how?" asks Craig.

"You go to the empire state building and you… you know what? Ask someone else." Chiron says in annoyance. He didn't like this Craig fellow.

Finally, after much confusion, he worked out how to get to Olympus. He took a cab and was soon standing outside the empire state building.

"I want to go to the 6000th floor!" he yelled to the security guard.

"I am sorry sir but that floor does not exist" he said calmly.

"Don't play dumb with me! I am a demigod!" Craig yelled.

"It does not matter if you are a demigod or not, the fact is the 6000th floor does not exist" he says.

"I know it does! It is where Mount Olympus is!" Craig yelled in annoyance.

"Mount Olympus is floor 600" The security guard says drowsily.

"Fine then! I want the 600th floor!" Craig yelled.

"I am sorry sir but that floor does not exist" the security guard replies, though rally amused.

"But you just said it did!" Craig yelled impatiently.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" he replies.

Craig drew his sword and pushed it up to the security guard.

"Wow, you are a dumb one" the security guard says. "Mount Olympus is the 60th floor."

"Ok, take me to that floor then" Craig says.

"Ok then" he says.

Craig slowly made his way to the 60th floor of the empire state building.

Back down at the reception, the security guard had a good chuckle to himself. That idiot actually believed him when he told him Mount Olympus was on the 60th floor.

Craig was surprised to see an apartment at the 60th floor. Perhaps it was magic or something? He thought. Maybe it is massive on the inside he thought.

He knocked on the door. A woman answered and was very surprised to see a boy there. "I am here to see the gods!" Craig yelled. The woman shut the door and locked it.

"Who was it darling!?" a man's voice came out from the bathroom.

"Some random creep asking to see the Gods!" she replied.

"Should have let him in!" the man yelled laughing.

Craig stood outside the door in annoyance. How dare the door woman stop him from entering Mount Olympus. He pounded on the door yelling about defying the gods wishes. The man of the apartment answered the door and punched Craig in the stomach. Craig's temper flared and he went to punch him back.

The man punched and kicked Craig up and down the corridor.

He was beaten badly and travelled back down the elevator. When the security guard saw, him covered in bruises he burst out laughing.

"All right, all right, very funny." Craig said in annoyance and pain.

The security guard handed him the key to the 600th floor still laughing. Craig limped to the elevator and travelled up to Olympus. The Gods saw him all beat up and bruised and Poseidon burst out laughing for the first time since Percy had gone missing. All the gods bar Zeus followed Poseidon's example and were soon all laughing their heads off.

"SILENCE!" Zeus yelled angrily. "This is my son! You think it is funny he was beat up by a mortal!"

This of course, set the gods off laughing even harder. (They had been watching him the entire time since he came into the empire state building).

Zeus threw his master bolt into the ground ad created a massive sonic boom, shaking Olympus. The gods stopped laughing immediately and looked at Zeus.

"My son, what have you come here for?" Zeus asked.

"I have found evidence that Perseus Jackson has been working with Tartarus and is plotting against the gods!" Craig yelled.

Poseidon looked at him in disbelief. So, did the rest of the gods. Then they laughed.

"Percy Jackson, working against us! Absurd!"

"Tartarus!"

"Percy, fighting us!"

"That's ridiculous!"

These were just some of the sentences the gods choked out during that time. Zeus however, believed his son.

"My son! Present your evidence!" Zeus yelled.

"I have seen him down in the caves of the underworld! Heading in the direction of Tartarus!"

Zeus believed him. "Perseus Jackson! Is now a wanted man!" Zeus declared. The rest of the gods shook their heads in disbelief at the idiocy of Zeus.

Zeus flashed out. The rest of the gods vowed not to give Percy's position away to Zeus.

 **AN: hey guys! Thanks for reading that chapter. Sorry that there was not much of Percy in it, but alas, that cannot be helped. When I was writing the part with Zeus was slamming his master bolt into the ground, I saw a flash of lightning outside and then the loudest thunder clap I have ever heard. It took some effort to stop my laptop falling off the table. It wasn't even raining.**


	6. The hut of Zarcrix

**AN: Wow, Chapter 6 already! I honestly did not think I would be this far into the chapter for a week yet! I hope you enjoy chapter 6! Also, please review, those reviews I have been receiving make my day! Special mention to ReaperOfOaths as he has reviewed to every chapter so far! Thank you ReaperOfOaths!**

 **Chapter 6- The hut of Zarcrix**

Percy POV

I look at the spot the man had vanished at in disbelief. He said barely anything, and then just disappeared! I am now alone in the shadowy clearing, surrounded by dead Grimehooks. Sighing, I make my way into the forest in the direction I hoped the path was.

It has been hours of just wondering in the forest, searching for that blasted path. I decide to do some scouting around, getting the general layout of the forest in the hope of it giving me a hint in which I could use to get back to the path. The layout of the forest was quite ordinary, many trees that twisted in different directions and such. There were many patches of trees that had claw marks on them. Massive claw marks. They were bigger than a bear's claws, and looked twice as sharp, just by judging by the marks.

I slowly make my way back south, the only direction I had not tried yet. My feet were swollen and hurt from walking over rocks and sticks continuously for hours on end. I was tired, more tired than I had ever been in my life. I was more tired than when I had battled Gaia, more tired than when I fought Kronos. Something about this forest just wore me down. It was almost like I was a little kid again, crying about a monster under my bed.

The forest was huge. Larger than any other forest I had seen. The roots of the trees seemed to try and trip you, causing many bouts of jumping and turning around. This made my progression slow, as I needed to not let my guard down. I trip on another blasted tree root. I hastily get up and look at it, hoping it wasn't something else. It was. Sitting there, just waiting to be tripped on was a gigantic, scaly tail. I follow the tail with my eyes and see that it is connected to a massive body. It had massive scaly claws, sharp vampire like teeth sticking out of its large mouth. I see large, bat like wings folded on its shoulders.

I was lucky this beast was asleep, otherwise I would be in serious trouble. Suddenly, a rumble emits from the beast's throat and one of its eyes open. Uh oh. The giant monster looks at me. Its eyes shoot open and its tongue flicks out. It stands up and looks at me in annoyance.

It spreads its wings and flies up above me breathing down purple flames. I roll out of the way and the flames scorch the forest floor. I draw riptide and run the other way. The dragon like monster was chasing me from above. Suddenly, I sense water nearby. I rush in the direction of the water and soon found myself in front of a deep lake. The dragon like monster breaths fire overhead and leaves me with no choice but to jump into the lake.

I swim to the bottom and look around. It was very clear water at the bottom, and the lake was swimming with exotic fish and creatures. I even spot some mermaids and mermen. There was lots of exotic coral that lit up the bottom of the lake. The coral was glowing, like an underwater city.

I look up and see the dragon thing circling the lake, its yellow eyes were now a glowing red, and he was breathing purple flames constantly, steaming up the air above the lake. I sigh. I must fight this thing, otherwise this wonderful underwater city will be ruined. I slowly swim upwards until I was relatively close to the surface. Then I summon some water around me and shoot up on a watery tornado, dousing the dragon thing and giving me the opportunity to jump on its back.

I leap up onto its back and it immediately starts thrashing about. I grab onto one of its spines and hold on desperately as it thrashes about. I manage to draw riptide but I could not get a good strike because I would fall off if I did.

I could do nothing but hold on desperately. Finally, the dragon seemed to think I must have fallen off by now and started to relax. I grin and stab riptide into its neck. It doesn't even notice. Blood was coming out everywhere but the dragon thing just doesn't stop flying. I stab riptide again, and again, and again. Nothing. Blood was pouring out everywhere, but the dragon didn't notice.

Maybe it needed to be stabbed somewhere else. Finally, it came to me. It must need to be stabbed in the chest. I grab hold of a spine and swing myself down to the underside of the dragon and stab riptide into its chest. I missed the heart, and the dragon was now aware of me. It starts swiping its claws at me, and I desperately stab again. Bingo, the dragon thing disintegrates into golden dust. That was one thing I hadn't planned.

I fall towards the forest, unlucky that the dragon had been so high up. The trees neared and I prepared myself for impact. My arm hits the leaves of a tree and I begin falling, my arms, legs and torso whacking all the branches as I go down, ending up with me in a crumpled heap at the bottom. Slowly, I get up, and work out that my left leg was broken, and my right wrist fractured or broken. I hop over to the right and trip on a tree root, landing heavily on my broken wrist.

Wincing, I stand up and hop over the next tree root, and fall over onto the path! Luckily, I landed on my good wrist this time. I glance around, disbelieving that I had finally found the path. I hop down the path in hope that my new house may be down here somewhere.

Then I saw it. A rusty old gate. On the gate was a sticky note. It said:

 _Here is the hut of Zarcrix_

 _People allowed entry:_

 _Zarcix_

 _Rose_

 _Shael_

 _Craotos_

 _Assimovoi_

 _Recara_

 _Helix_

 _Chaos_

 _Nebular_

 _Order_

 _Percy Jackson_

How he fit all that in one sticky note I will never know. I open the gate, it creaks as it opens. I start to hop down the driveway. As soon as I enter the property, the surrounding trees vanish, revealing a massive yard area. A training area was around the back. I hop inside, intending to rest somewhere while my leg and wrist healed. The door had a sticky note on it.

 _The Hut of Zarcrix_

Was written on it. Man, why does he use so many sticky notes I think to myself. When I step in the doors, I found myself surrounded. By sticky notes. Hundreds of them. The sticky notes labelled EVERYTHING. Chuckling to myself, I sit down in an armchair and drift off.

XxXxX

 **Camp Half-Blood (third person POV)**

Craig walked down to the camp fire at camp half-blood. Apollo had healed his bruises, under the threat of Zeus. Craig was wondering to the camp fire, where all his fans rushed to him, asking if his mission was successful. He yelled happily, saying that that "Percy Jackson git" was now wanted for betraying them to Tartarus.

All the older campers who knew Percy knew the truth. They all rolled their eyes at Craig, as he turned camp into a bunch of hooligans that needed constant guidance by an idiot. They were all rolling their eyes at Zeus's stupidity.

They promptly went to bed.

The next morning, Craig was boasting again. Suddenly, one of the younger kids who believed Thalia and the rest of Percy's friends had enough. 6-year-old Isabella Matham rushed out of her cabin and up to Craig. Craig looked down at the little girl glaring up at him and laughed.

Isabella kicked him in the crotch. Tears flew to his eyes and his hands flew downwards. Isabella punched him in the stomach. This perked Craig's anger. His hand flew forward in the shape of a fist. Isabella ducked, and slapped him hard as he over balanced.

"Wow, a 19-year-old trying to punch a 6-year-old?!" Isabella says in a teasing voice.

Craig gets off the ground wincing, he takes one look at the six-year-old and runs away in terror. Thalia, Nico, Clarisse and everyone else supporting Percy cheered, even Chiron did!

 **AN: Thanks for Reading guys and girls! Thanks to ReaperOfOaths for the idea of Percy scouting the forest and getting a general layout! Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review with your thoughts on the story!**


	7. Immortality for

**AN: Hi guys and girls! I hope you have been enjoying my story so far! I showed my brother how to upload fanfics yesterday, and it would be great if you could check out his fanfic and leave him some helpful tips. His fanfiction username is** ** _pallas the evil 050._** **Please check his story out!**

 **Chapter 7- Immortality for…**

Percy POV

I was sitting by the fire in Zarcrix's hut, or house. My leg and wrist were broken, and I couldn't put any weight on them. I could not do anything except sleep, hop around and eat. My leg and wrist prevented me from any sort of training, I could only hope Zarcrix gets here soon.

Just as I thought that, Zarcrix flashed in looking slightly out of breath.

"Hi Zarcrix" I say, surprised that he came so early.

"Hey" he says simply.

"What were you doing? You look slightly out of breath?" I ask.

"I was having a practice duel with my brother Craotos." He replies nonchalantly, as though it was unimportant.

"Oh" I say, surprised.

"Anyways, I suppose you want me to help you with your broken leg and wrist?" he says.

"If you could, I really want to start training again." I say, hoping for a positive answer.

"All right then" he says.

He touches my broken leg and there was a quick flash of light and it was healed, he then did the same thing with my wrist.

"Good luck training, I will be back in 1 months' time" he says before flashing out.

I grin. Time to train. I rush outside to see the metal practice dummies I could use. They were all animated, allowing for a good training session I hoped. I draw riptide and press the on switch by the wall. The practice dummies come to life and draw a variety of different weapons. Battle axes, swords, spears, lances, knives, bows, all sorts of weapons.

There is 6 in total. I briefly glance to the other end of the field and see 6 booths, but I don't know what they are for. The dummies run at me, or are they robots. The weapons swung like mad, as though they had technique, made to move and act like a person.

I leap at the first robot, slashing riptide at it, which it blocks easily. I stab riptide and then slash as fast as I could, but the robot just dodges and swings its axe at me, which I was barely able to duck under. I took the opportunity of being on the ground and stab upwards with riptide, but the robot swings its axe to block.

I roll to the side and get to my feet, barely dodging an arrow fired from the robot holding the bow. The robots seemed to let me fight them one at a time as the others weren't attacking, just watching with interest. With a growl, I leap forward with riptide bared in front of me. The robot swings it axe but I use riptide to deflect the axe to my left. I stab riptide through its metal scull, and it falls backwards. I glance towards the booths and see the robot I had just defeated restoring itself in there. I look down and realise the robot was gone. So, that was what they were for.

The robot with the sword was easy to beat, as I knew the sword technique very well. The robot with the spear and the robot with the knife were also easy. Then came the robot with the bow.

I watch it carefully, hoping it would not fire arrows too quickly. The first arrow comes flying towards me with a twang out of the bow. I barely leap out of the way in time and the arrow flies past my foot. I run towards the robot, but I was barely able to jump out of the way as two arrows shoot from the bow. I was desperate now, as I could get nowhere near the robot without arrows flying at me. Desperation filled me and I through riptide. It spun crazily through the air, before hitting the surprised robot in the chest, downing it.

The robot with the lance, was a bit like the robot with the spear except the lance was far deadlier. I only just manage to beat it. I sit down sweating and breathing heavily. I have plenty of cuts on my body from the hard training session. With a groan, I manage to heave myself up and walk back to the house, where I immediately fall asleep in the bedroom labelled "Guest" by one of Zarcrix's sticky notes.

XxXxX

Third person POV

Craig was happy. He had tricked Zeus into thinking Percy was a criminal. Of course, he hadn't seen Percy anywhere near Tartarus, as he didn't go anywhere near there, far too scary for Craig.

Craig was walking through camp, when suddenly a dumb idea came through his mind. What if he went to Zeus and said he had a quest to go on, and that it would be great if he was immortal. Then, if that worked, he would tell him the quest was to hunt down Percy Jackson. If he were immortal, he could destroy Jackson. With a grin, Craig set off to the empire state building.

When he arrived, he went to the security guard. He noticed that the guard had changed, but thought for the best. He went up to right up to the security guard.

"Oi! Give me the key for the 600th floor!" Craig yelled.

The security guard looked at him weirdly and said; "Umm, there is no such thing…"

"Don't play dumb with me! I know there is!" Craig yelled.

The security guard searched through the assortment of keys and was surprised to find there was actually a key for floor 600. Thinking it must be a mistake, he threw it in the bin.

"I am terribly sorry, but there is no 600th floor" he said.

Craig growled and walked outside and sat on a bench, hoping the security guard that was supposed to be there wouldn't take long getting back.

Said security guard was having a lunch break, and had gotten a random person to guard the empire state building.

Craig waited for over 2 hours before the security guard finally came back, and walked into the empire state building.

"Thanks for giving me a break" the original security guard said.

"No problem" replied the fill in security guard.

"Oh and by the way, did anyone ask for the 600th floor?" said the security guard as he sat down.

"Yes actually, I wondered about that. There was a key for it and everything, I thought it must be a mistake so I threw it in the bin." Said the fill in.

The original security guard immediately started rummaging through the bin until he found the key to the 600th floor.

Craig walked in, having seen the exchange, and asked for the 600th floor.

"I'm sorry sir, that floor does not exist" said the security guard.

"Come on man, you know me, and I refuse to be tricked again" said Craig.

"Fine, but only because I don't want some demigod brat spoiling my lunch." Said the security guard.

Craig travelled up to Mount Olympus, still seething at the security guard.

He walked into the throne room to see just Zeus there, sitting on his throne.

"Father" Craig said, bowing his head.

"My son!" yelled Zeus.

"Hello Dad" said Craig.

"What have you come to Mount Olympus for?" asked Zeus.

"I have received a quest from the Oracle, and as you know, I must partake in the quest, which I intend to do, but I was hoping for immortality to help me with my quest." Craig said.

"What is this quest?" asked Zeus, proud of his son.

"I must capture Percy Jackson" replied Craig.

Zeus's eyes widened, and then he grinned.

"They couldn't have chosen a better person!" he yelled.

Zeus began to chant and when he was done, Craig was immortal. He immediately rushed down to camp Half-blood and gathered his 3 best friends Thodos, Modos and Codos, triplets of Ares. They set off in search of Percy Jackson.

XxXxX

Meanwhile, Zarcrix was informing Percy of what had happened. Percy did not take Craig being immortal to well.

 **AN: Hey guys and girls, thanks for reading chapter 7! I found time to write today as the thing I was going to do was cancelled for some reason. Lucky, you. Please leave your thoughts on the story so far, good, or bad. Although, if you are going to say something bad, please give me some sort of solution or piece of advice I can use to improve the story. I hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Zarcrix's Magic

**AN: Hello Girls and Guys! I am back with chapter 8!**

 **I hope you have been enjoying my story so far! Once again, a massive thank you to ReaperOfOaths for continued support to this story! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8- Zarcrix's Magic**

Percy POV

"WHAT?!" I yell, disbelief on my mind. "CRAIG IS IMMORTAL! CURSE YOU ZEUS!" I yell. I dash outside and summon water from the pond, flooding the training area, wrecking the robots, I draw riptide and slash the surrounding sicks used for practicing technique. The wooden posts get slashed and diced, most of them falling to the ground in my fit of rage and disbelief.

Finally, my rage disperses, and I calm down. "Sorry I ruined most of the training area" I say, embarrassed that I had let my emotions get away from me.

"No problem" Zarcrix says, and with a wave of his hand everything was back to normal.

I sigh, this was not what I had expected, I didn't believe Zeus was THAT dumb.

"It gets worse" Zarcrix says sadly. My mind was churning, how could it get any worse?

"Craig pretended to have a quest, and that quest was to capture you" Zarcrix says.

I nearly fall out of the chair. "Craig did what!?" I say, disbelief in my eyes. I couldn't believe Craig would go and do something like that.

"I think it is time for me to teach you something very powerful" Zarcrix says, in all seriousness. "I am going to teach you something called force magic, a type of magic that allows you to do anything with what you want. You can force an unbendable object, into bending. It is very powerful" Zarcrix says.

"Wow, I would be honoured to learn such a thing" I say.

"Well, come to the training area" Zarcrix says.

We rush out there, as Zarcrix seemed quite eager to teach me this. "All right, I want you to start running laps, because to control force magic, you must have a massive amount of stamina. Even larger than what you have." He says.

"GO!" he yells, starting a simple stopwatch. I immediately start jogging, hoping it wouldn't be too long, I really want to learn this magic.

2 hours later, I was jogging very slowly, and I was sweating like crazy. Finally, Zarcrix calls stop. I immediately collapse and put my hand behind my head. I just lay there, trying to get some energy back.

"You're going to need to have more stamina than that to control force magic properly." Zarcrix says. "Now, you have 15 minutes' rest, and then we will start doing the basics of force magic" he says.

 _15 minutes later_

I get up off the ground at Zarcrix's call. Now I could learn how to use force magic. I walk over to him, and he starts talking, explaining the things I need to do. "Force magic is a magic that requires someone you can control something, like how you control water, sons of Zeus control lightning and so on. For instance, a child of Hermes could not use force magic, as that child cannot control something. Today, we will start with forcing a pebble to bend slightly, as done with beginners." He says.

"Ok, how do I do this?" I ask, determination filling me, determination to get this right.

"You need to feel your control over water, but not use it. You must use this control to force the pebble. Feel the magic of your water powers, now think very clearly on how you want to bend the pebble. You must concentrate like never before." He says.

I grab the pebble and balance it on my palm, and close my eyes. I think of the pebble bent at a 90 -degree angle, and call on my water control, I feel the pond rumble at my concentration, but I don't summon the water. With the image of the bent pebble in my mind, I release the control. I open my eyes and look in surprise to see the pebble bent, not 90 degrees, but close to.

"Very good! That is a great start!" says Zarcrix. "Now try with your eyes open" he says.

Once again, I picture the pebble, this time folded over like a book. I concentrate on the pebble, and call on my water control again. I release. I watch in disbelief as the pebble bends to fold like a book, but it did not break.

My eyes suddenly blur and I become dizzy, and soon I was asleep. I woke up to find myself in the chair in Zarcrix's hut again. I look across the room and see Zarcrix sitting across the room, his feet up on the coffee table, smoking a pipe, and watching amused as the smoke rings flew around the room.

"What happened?" I ask blearily.

"You expended to much energy and fell asleep" he says in a bored voice. "You really need to work on your stamina. Tomorrow we will practice again, running." He says. I sigh and lean back, wondering how long it would be before I had full control over the magic.

XxXxX

Third person POV

Craig and his cronies, Thodos, Modos and Codos, began their search. They travelled to New York City, Craig almost trembling in anticipation of catching his nemesis, Percy Jackson. They made their way through New York, stopping at plenty of hot dog stores to "beef up."

They spent money Zeus had given Craig on buying a limousine. They were driving around New York, lazily looking for Percy. All of them were chilling, laughing and completely unfazed by having to battle Jackson. After all, there was 4 of them, and only 1 of him, easy right?

XxXxX

Third person POV

Annabeth rushed out of New York, and into the countryside. Her brain was completely dead. Percy wasn't anywhere. Well, that could be wrong, as New York was huge. Her brain refused to admit defeat though, she had to find Percy or die trying.

Then she had an idea. She could do an Iris Message. She dashed to the nearest pond and sprayed it using her hands, creating a brief rainbow in which she threw a golden drachma.

"Oh, Iris Goddess of the rainbow please accept my offering" she said.

"Accepted" came the voice of Iris.

"Show me Percy Jackson, somewhere in the world" she said.

An image through the rainbow shows Percy sitting on a chair, with a forest backdrop.

"Chase" he says, eyes narrowing.

"Percy, where are you?" Annabeth asks.

"You do not need to know" he says.

"Percy, I need to know, please, I have something I need to tell you, and it is in person." She says.

"If you can find me, I am in the Forest of Death" he says.

"But, Percy, no one has entered that forest for years, because anyone who goes in never comes back out" she says in disbelief.

"All well" he says and swipes through the message.

Annabeth stares and cries, why there of all places? She thought.

XxXxX

Percy POV

Damn you Annabeth, haven't you ruined my life enough already? You just have to see me in person.

Zarcrix suddenly comes into the house. "Come on, it's time to keep training" he says. I get up and walk outside, following Zarcrix. "GO!" Zarcrix yells suddenly, and I set off running. 2 and a half hours later and I was lying on the ground, breathing heavily, but I could feel my stamina increasing.

20 minutes later and it was time to use more force magic.

"Now, I am going to shoot a small bolt of lightning at you, don't worry, it will only cause a small sting. I want you to use your instincts and the things we did yesterday to force the lightning away." He says. Then suddenly the lightning bolt flies at me, and I react on pure instinct and manage to use my water control to deflect it. "Good, that is what you must do against Craig, because now that he is immortal, he will be able to summon lightning far more effectively." Zarcrix says.

Suddenly another bolt comes at me, and I try to deflect it, but fail and the lightning hits me, creating a bad sting. "Ouch!" I yelp. Zarcrix laughs and fires off another small bolt, and I become annoyed, I deflect it instinctively back at him, which he lazily flicks away. "Yes! That is perfect! You must deflect them at Craig, but try to splash him with water first, so the lighting hurts. It will not do serious damage, but it will be enough for you to gain the upper-hand in a battle." Zarcrix says.

I smile, and we continue practicing the rest of the afternoon.

XxXxX

Third person POV

Craig and his cronies entered the plains, and could see the forest, and it was their pure idiocy alone that lead them to believe that Percy may be living in the dark, dangerous forest. Their limousine travelled down the path towards the forest, not a single bit of nervousness with them, they were supremely confident they could beat the wimp Jackson.

 **AN: Hey guys and girls! Sorry for a chapter without much action, but I have saved the action for the next chapter, which should be up by Monday. I hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to leave your thoughts on the story so far! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for reading chapter 8!**


	9. Craig's Demise

**AN: Hey Girls and Guys! Sorry for not updating in a couple of days, I have been very busy. I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to leave your thoughts on the story, also please point out mistakes and loopholes. That would be great. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9- Craig's Demise**

Percy POV

Zarcrix has just shown me how to use force magic to deflect something, instead of changing it. I grin, I had already mastered the basics, and I could deflect lightning strikes, well, weak strikes.

"Hey Zarcrix, can you tell me a bit about your history, and your creations?" I ask, because I want to learn some stuff about him.

"Sure" he says. "Well, in the beginning of time, there was nothing, no colour, not even black. Everything was transparent, you literally could not see anything, because there was nothing to see. The first being was my older brother Shael. He is the wise one. He showed up in many Greek mythology pictures, in the form of a wolf. Next to appear was Helix. My other brother. He fathered Chaos. I was next. I did basically nothing until Chaos showed up and told us to get off our arses and do something."

"Wow, so you just appeared, like, without parents?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yup" he says. "Anyway, after me, Craotos appeared. He is the dumbest of all of us, and spent several days trying to become of humanoid shape, as his base form is a crab. Mine is a dragon and Helix's is a snake. Anyway, after Craotos, came Assirov, and his base form is a spider. Way to creep out the rest of us. Then came Rose, my wife. Her base form is a dragon like me. Recara was next, she was Helix's wife, and her base form is a snake as well." He says.

"Wow, that is pretty cool." I say with a grin, they all used to be animals I think. That means animals are superior to humans and Gods.

"After that, Rose gave birth to a Deity named Nyx. She is not evil, just annoyed because she was thrown into Tartarus by Ouranos (Uranus) when she wasn't looking." He says.

"So, Nyx is actually a Deity, not a primordial? Wow" I say. I couldn't believe that she was more powerful than Gaia, and she was the embodiment of night.

"After that, Rose gave birth to twins, Nebular and Order. Nebular stayed with us, but Order vanished into space, following ambitions. Next, Recara gave birth to Chaos. And Chaos told us to get off our super comfortable couches we created, and do something. So, we did. We created 200 universes. I was chosen to be leader, which sucks because of the amount of paperwork."

I laugh. Only Zarcrix could complain about being the Lord of the Universe. Or was it Universes?

"So, the universes came to be. And I became the Lord." Zarcrix finishes.

"Wow, that's amazing. I cannot believe the Greeks thought you guys were real without proof!" I say with a grin.

Zarcrix laughs. "All right, now I will show you a secret path out of the forest, that you can use uninterrupted, and it take about 10 minutes to reach the edge of the forest." Zarcrix says.

I follow him into the backyard wordlessly. He walks into a bush and I follow him. Behind the bush was a very narrow path, surrounded by trees grown very close together. I follow him through the path. The scenery was great, and there was no sound other than a light breeze flowing through the leaves.

After 10 minutes of walking we reached the edge of the forest. I walk out onto the fields through a bush and look at the open plains before me. Suddenly I see a limousine driving towards the forest, it looked about 3 miles away. Zarcrix pulls me into the bush and back onto the path.

"That's Craig and his three friends of Ares!" he says to me.

"How can you tell?" I ask surprised.

"I have extremely good eye sight." He says.

I grin and pull riptide out of my pocket, fidgeting with it. Revenge was near, I could feel it. I wouldn't let Craig get away, I would teach him a lesson. Him being immortal made it better, so I could do much more to him without him dying. I peak out of the bushes, and see the limousine getting closer.

My muscles tense and I grip riptide even harder. Today was the day I got my revenge. Today was the day.

The limousine drew closer, and eventually to a stop about a hundred meters down form where Zarcrix and I are, in front of the forest. Craig and his three cronies hop out of the car, and look inside the forest.

"Oi Jackson! I know you're in there somewhere, cause' we looked everywhere in New York, so come out and face us like a man!" Craig yells.

I suppress a laugh. "I'll leave you to it" Zarcrix whispers and vanishes. I grin. Craig was going down, hard.

I stealthily step out from the bushes, and creep towards them. Soon, I was standing 30 meters behind them. "Come on Jackson! Don't be a wuss!" Craig yelled. "I want to kill you, you weakling!" Craig yells.

"Well, why don't you try" I say coldly.

Craig spins and charges at me, sword raised. I uncap riptide and wait for him. He yells and swings down his sword. I bring riptide up to meet it and sparks fly. I send a quick kick in at him, and he goes flying backwards.

The three sons of Ares charge at me, and I flick my hand, summoning a wave of water, sending them backwards 50 or so meters. Craig gets up, rubbing his stomach. "You'll pay for that Jackson!" he yells, and summons a bolt of lightning to strike me. I deflect it with force magic, the bolt barely putting any strain on me, as it was very weak.

"What!" Craig yells.

I grin and summon another wave of water, knocking him backwards, and knocking the wind from him. Craig summons another lightning bolt, and I deflect it towards the sons of Ares, who were still very wet. They fall to the ground, fried.

Craig stands slowly, and summons a bolt of lightning at me again. I deflect it and send it at their limousine, causing it to catch fire. Craig glares at me, and draws his sword. I summon a heap of water, and control it, making it swirl around in circles like a whirlpool. Satisfied, I send the water towards him, and the water wraps around him. It swirls around him in a massive sphere, trapping him in the floating whirlpool.

He couldn't breathe, and the only way he would be able to was to swim through the raging, swirling water. After a few minutes, Craig swims as fast as he can, but is immediately swept away, now trapped. He was swirling around the sphere of water, unable to move as the current traps him. Eventually, tiredness overcomes me, and I let him go. He falls to the ground, gasping for air, eventually he loses consciousness, and he lay there.

I use the water to put the limousine out, and then use it again to put Craig and his cronies into the limousine. Then I use the water to send them flying, crashing into the ground, and wrecking the limousine. Then I walk back into the forest, happy with my revenge.

XxXxX

Annabeth POV

The plains seemed endless, but I knew I had to get to the forest. Percy was there, and that was my only aim. I begin to run, determination filling my mind. I suddenly see the wreck of a limousine. I cautiously draw my knife, and walk towards it. I open the door and gasp in shock at the sight of Craig, unconscious and bleeding from his head. His cronies were lying there, burn marks covering them, and everything was wet. Percy. Percy had been here.

I run from the wreckage, more determined than ever to get to the forest.

 **AN: Hey girls and guys! I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and what happened to Craig. That was not the end of him. I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and don't forget to leave a review with your thoughts on the story and/or this chapter. Also, a massive thank you to everyone who reviewed. See you next chapter!**


	10. Annabeth

**AN: Hey Everyone! Thanks for all the reviews you left, I ensure you I have read every single one. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter of Legend of the Creators. Please leave your thoughts and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 10- Annabeth**

Percy POV

I sigh as I lean back against the tree in the clearing of Zarcrix's hut. Could things get any worse? I couldn't believe Annabeth was actually trying to find me. I stand up and walk to the training arena, engaging in a quick battle against the robots. I walk back to the hut, and duck inside. I pull on the cloak which hid my face a changed my voice into something unrecognisable.

I creep out of the hut and towards the bush. I duck through it and make my way through the path. I peak my head through the bush and search the area in front of me. I spot Annabeth, several hundred meters away, pacing along the fields, as if thinking what to do. I see Craig and his cronies still lying in the background, amongst the wreckage of the limousine.

Annabeth sits down. Her eyes seem to portray confusion, which surprised me. Annabeth is never confused. I knew I had to do something so she wouldn't have an advantage. I spot her Yankees cap sticking out of her back pocket. I use force magic to bend the Yankees cap out of her pocket, and onto the ground. It was then very easy for me to use force magic to summon the Yankees cap to my hands. I grin and throw it into a nearby bush. Annabeth doesn't even notice.

I grin. In case she thought of me as a threat, she wouldn't be able to turn invisible and stab me in the back when I couldn't see her. I peak back out of the bushes to see her still sitting there, she looked to be deep in thought. I sigh, how was I going to do this? I could just creep back to the hut, or I could stand out there with the cloak on, so she didn't recognise me, or I could just go out as Percy.

My mind was working over the problem of Annabeth. What should I do? I think to myself. This is a major problem. My mind eventually comes to a conclusion.

 _Annabeth POV_

I was thinking as I walk towards the forest. I was so confused. Why would Percy go into the forest of DEATH? The forest of Death of all things? The forest of DEATH? I sigh. My mind still hadn't figured it out. What is wrong with me?

I hope he wasn't far inside, so it wouldn't take me long to find him. He couldn't have gone that far, could he? I sigh again. I had to find him, or I would never go back. I stop pacing outside the forest and sit down, my mind still in turmoil.

I draw my dagger and fiddle with it, wondering what I should do. A few tears dropped from my eyes as I realised I would have to find him, in the forest of Death. He could very well be dead for all I know. I sigh and mindlessly draw on the dirt with my dagger. I look down and was surprised to see I had mindlessly drawn Percy. More tears fall from my eyes.

"What do you want Annabeth?" I hear. I look up and gasp, seeing Percy there.

 _Percy POV_

I finally make up my mind and throw the cloak off. I step out from the bushes and call;

"What do you want Annabeth?" to her. She looks up and gasps, slowly standing and dropping her knife.

"I want to say sorry" she says, her voice light in the breeze. I see tear streaks down her cheeks, and she looked sincere. "For everything" she says. "I am sorry that I left you for that idiot, Craig. Sorry that I didn't see through his stupid plan to cast you out, I was stupid" she says, her voice cracking with sadness.

I look at her sadly. I knew we could never get back together, it would hurt too much. We could never reach the place that we had been in our old relationship.

"You are forgiven, but I will not forget" I say finally. "We can never be what we once were, but I am willing to start anew." I say. And I meant it. Annabeth had seen her mistake, and I accepted that, but we could never be boyfriend and girlfriend again. Not after that, I think. I turn and run into the bush, back to the path, and grab Annabeth's Yankees cap. I run back to the hut that I now lived in.

I was back. My mind was sifting with thoughts of the conversation I had just had with Annabeth. How had she found me? I was surprised that she travelled all this way just to say sorry. It heartened me that she realised what she had done, and even admitted to being stupid. Which must have been extremely hard for her, being a child of Athena. I sigh, and sit down at the deck chair, wondering how my life became so complicated.

 _Annabeth POV_

I watch in dismay as Percy dashes back into the forest. My heart finally shatters, and I sit down and cry. At least he accepted my apology, but did he really need to do something like running back into the forest? I knew I was stupid in thinking Percy and I could go straight back to how we were before my stupidity in dumping him for Craig.

I lay down, and pray. I didn't want to leave here, I wanted to stay. I pray to my mother.

 _Hey Mum,_

 _I was wondering if you could help me? I have been very stupid, in breaking up with Percy, and I do not wish to leave the edge of the forest, as I wish to wait for Percy, in hope of starting our friendship anew. I hope you understand, and if you are listening, I thank you._

I lay back after praying to Athena, and I could only hope she answered my prayers.

*MOUNT OLYMPUS*

Third person POV

Athena looked down at her little girl, Annabeth. Athena heard her prayers, and was deeply moved by her. She had admitted stupidity, something no child of Athena had ever done. Annabeth had finally seen through the dumb things she had done, and wanted to make amends.

Athena smiled, and sent down a small tent, in hope that Annabeth would make things right.

*With Craig*

Third person POV

Craig awoke with a start, and saw his own golden ichor dripping from his forehead. He sat up, dazed and confused. His memories were fuzzy, but he could vaguely remember him finding Jackson, and them battling. Then he remembered losing, and anger began to build up inside of him. Jackson would pay for that, well, maybe after he had healed.

He made a quick prayer to Zeus and had himself and his buddies healed, and transported to Camp. Craig smiled, as he remembered his father's rage when he told him about Jackson sneaking up on them and cowardly fighting Craig and the sons of Ares, and he told Zeus that was the only reason he lost against weakling Jackson.

He grinned as he walked into camp. Today was the day the rest of the campers moved from Jackson's side, to his.

He walked into camp confidently, knowing that today was the day. He ignored the eye rolls and mutters from the Percy Jackson supporters, and went straight to the centre of camp. He stands up on the slightly raised area. He calls out: "Gather round! Gather round! I have news!" He yelled in his fancied voice. (The voice that made everyone cringe). All of his supporters gathered up to the raised area, looking at him with interest. The People who were with Percy stood at the back, mildly interested, and most just looking for an opportunity to tease Craig.

"I have news!" Craig yelled. "As you know, I went on a quest to get Jackson! Well guess what? As we got there, he snuck up behind Annabeth and pushed her into the forest, towards a pit of spiders!" he yelled. The Craig supporters gasped in disbelief. The Percy supporters roared with laughter.

"Percy! Do something like that! Yeah right!" one of them yelled.

"You have no brain to think we would believe Percy would do something like that!" yelled another.

The rest just laughed, laughed at Craig and his lies. Craig's eyes darkened, and he stormed off back to the Zeus cabin. The supporters of Percy all cheered and one distinct voice could be heard: "Piss off Craig! Trying to get rid of my best friend! You need help if you think any of us would believe that lie!" yelled Thalia.

Craig went into his cabin and lay down, knowing that it was a matter of time until they decided to join him…

 **AN: Thanks for reading chapter 10! It was a pleasure to write it for you, and I hope you enjoyed it. It would be amazing if you could leave a review with what you think, and once again, please tell me if I have made any mistakes that you have spotted, that would be great! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter 10, and I'll see you for my next chapter!**


	11. Icewave

**AN: Hey Guys and Girls, I'm back! I hope you enjoyed my most recent chapter. Thanks to everyone who left a review, you really helped this chapter come along, and your amazing reviews convinced me to write this chapter now. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 11- Icewave**

Percy POV

I sigh as I peak out of the bushes, Annabeth is so stubborn. She was camped outside the forest. Where she got the tent, I have no idea, but she had it. I feel the hood against my face, time to test it out. I slowly walk out of the bushes, wondering if she would recognise me.

Annabeth looks up at me, but her eyes showed no hint of recognition, thanks to my cloak.

"Who are you?!" she yells at me, drawing her knife.

I don't answer, just keep walking. She slowly makes her way towards me, her knife drawn in front of her threateningly. I glance towards her, and push some force magic towards her, sending her back a few meters. She looks at me in shock, and I keep walking. I use some force magic to force my shoes to make me go faster, and give me the effect of hovering. Annabeth stares after me, and walks back to her tent.

I grin, disbelieving that it had actually worked, against someone who knew me so well. I sneak back crawling along my stomach, until I was back in the forest. I grin to myself as I walk into Zarcrix's hut. I walk to the lake and start to practice my water control and power. I had learnt to add force magic to my water power, making my control over water immense. I take water from the pond and shape it into the shape of a wave. Then I send it into the target that was created by Zarcrix. The water smashes into the target and almost shatters it, creating many cracks in the target.

I do the process again, shattering the target, and causing it to regenerate. I walk over to the deck and sit down, wondering why Zarcrix asked me to keep training extremely hard, it was as if he thought Gaia was rising again or something. But then again, he was a Deity. What if another war was rising? I had to ask him.

"Hey Zarcrix? Can you come down here, I have a very important question" I say awkwardly. I didn't think he would really hear me, it just didn't seem possible. A flash of light attracts my attention. Zarcrix was standing next to me on the deck.

"So, what was your question?" he asks.

"I was just wondering why you were asking me to train so hard, is there a war coming or something?" I ask.

"I was afraid you would ask that." He says with a sigh. "To answer your question, yes, there is a war coming. The biggest war yet." He says.

"Why, who is attacking?" I ask.

"From what I can sense, Gaia, Ouranos, Tartarus and 75,000 monsters." He says.

"Ouranos!? But he is supposed to be banished to the sky!" I exclaim.

"Yes, another thing Greeks got wrong. Gaia had nothing to do with the banishing of Ouranos, it was all Kronos and his greed. Eventually Gaia saved Ouranos from his banishment, and they have been biding their time, waiting for the opportunity to strike, and I believe that time to be soon." He says. "But there is something else, I feel something ancient and powerful disturbing the seas, but I cannot pick what it is, but I believe Pontus is rising, and may be joining Gaia." He says. "I believe I shall have to help all of you, as 300 demigods and the Olympians are no match for 3 or 4 primordials and 75,000 monsters." He says.

"Wow, we are in a lot of trouble if your sensing is right" I say.

"IF my sensing is right?! Are you doubting me?" Zarcrix asks, feigning shock.

I roll my eyes. Zarcrix disappears in a flash of light. Of course, another war would happen, right when I was beginning to settle into a new lifestyle.

XxXxX

Third person POV

Craig was roaming around camp, muttering about the stupid supporters of Jackson. Couldn't they just see the truth? He thought. He was pacing, and completely ignoring his cronies, who were looking at him weirdly like "Why are you pacing?" Craig looked at the big house, where the idiot wine god was, and that crazy old centaur Chiron. Craig was contemplating whether he should go there, demanding they tell him why no one believed him. He seemed very believable in his own eyes.

Craig finally made his decision. He walked to the big house and marched straight up to the wine god and crazy centaur when they were playing cards.

"Oi! Crazy Chiron and Wine dude! I have a question!"

"Don't interrupt us we're busy" said Dionysius.

"Listen to me you fool! I'm a proper god! I demand respect and the right to ask a bloody question!" Craig yelled, using the fanciest words he knew. The words at the top of his 100-word vocabulary.

"Fine, whatever, ask your lame question" said Dionysius.

"Why does no one listen to me? I always tell the truth" Craig whined.

Dionysius rolls his eyes, as does Chiron.

"Because kid, you always lie!" said Chiron angrily.

"Yeah, and your super lame and weak" said Dionysius with boredom. Then he showed Chiron 4 queens and had Chiron banging his head against the desk, putting down his 5, 6, queen and king.

"You guys suck, you can't even give me a good answer" Craig said. Then he stormed out of the big house and marched back towards his cabin in annoyance. He had to think of a cunning way to get everyone on his side. 2 minutes later he was thinking; 'Phew! This thinking gig is hard work! I might take a break for 10 minutes. Or maybe an hour. Or two. Or till' tomorrow.

XxXxX

Percy POV

I walk into the training grounds, thinking about what Zarcrix said about the next war. If he was right about Pontus, we would be facing 4 primordials and the monsters would outnumber the demigods by 74,000. We would have no hope in winning. We needed another way. Then I had an idea. But I had no idea how to do it. To distract myself, I try to come up with a new way to control the water with force magic.

I stand by the lake, thinking about some sort of effective way to use the water, maybe if I controlled the water into some sort of watery spike, and shot it at the target, it would do more damage.

I summon the water from the lake and control it so it is in the shape of a spike. Then I send it flying as fast as I can at the target, hoping it would do more damage than just an ordinary wave. The results were good, but not good enough. My mind begins wondering to that time we were in the icy palace of the Boreas. Hmm… Ice. I could use force magic to freeze the waves, and create ice spikes off the front of the wave, then I could throw it at the enemies and it would be much more effective!

I grin at the newly generated target. I summon more water, and use force magic to freeze it. Then I form spikes at the front of the icy wave. I hurl the wave at the target, and it shatters, ice flying everywhere. I barely got out of the way to stop myself being impaled by the flying shards of ice. The area soon cleans itself up, and I could try the attack again. The more I tried it, the more satisfied I become.

I grin. Then I slide on my cloak and slip down the path. I see Annabeth standing in front of the forest, calling my name. I sigh, I needed to get out of the forest soon to put my idea into action. But for this one, I was going to get Zarcrix to teleport me. There was no way I was walking through THERE again.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed that. Sorry for it being slightly shorter than my recent chapters, but I wanted to leave the story there until chapter 12. Please review on your thoughts, and shout outs to anyone who can guess either where Percy's going, or his plan! I hope you enjoyed chapter 11, and thanks for reading it! See you guys and girls for the next chapter!**


	12. Nyx

**AN: Hi Girls and guys! I hope you enjoyed last chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you enjoy. Congratulations to no one for guessing where Percy is going, or his plan! (only ReaperOfOaths guessed) Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 12- Nyx**

Percy POV

I sigh, I did not want to go back there, but I know that it must be done if we want to win the war. I must get Nyx to help us. According to Zarcrix, Nyx is really bright and friendly. I wonder how she will react to having a mortal, especially one she's seen before, enter her private property.

I get up off the chair and walk towards the big tree sitting at the corner of the yard, and sit under the shade. I didn't know how to ask Nyx to help us. It would be very difficult, and there is a chance I would be obliterated.

I walk towards the path, hoping that Annabeth has seen some sense, and had started heading back to camp Half-blood. No such luck. Annabeth was still outside the forest, I sigh. Of course, she would wait until I was forced to approach her. I duck back into the forest, towards Zarcrix's hut.

"Hey Zarcrix, can you come down here?" I ask awkwardly.

A flash of light flashes next to me, and Zarcrix appears.

"Yes?" he asks.

"I have a plan to help the demigods, and it involves going to Tartarus and attempting to get Nyx on our side." I say.

"Nyx already is on our side" Zarcrix says.

"No, I mean try to get her to fight for us" I say in annoyance.

Zarcrix laughs and says; "Do you want me to teleport you to Nyx's mansion, or are you going to go on another adventure that requires me to rescue you all the time?" he asks.

"Nope, I am not going on an adventure through Tartarus, you can teleport me please?" I ask.

"Sure" Zarcrix says with a laugh. "When?" he asks.

"I'll call you" I say quickly.

"Ok then" he says and vanishes to wherever.

I smile in spite of myself, but then nerves begin to tingle in my stomach. I must go to the mansion of night, to try and get Nyx to fight for us. Wait, couldn't I just get Zarcrix to do that? I think.

"Hey Zarcrix I need to ask you something" I say.

A flash of light later and he was standing next to me again.

"Yes?" he asks.

"Couldn't you just go to the mansion of night and convince Nyx to help us?" I ask.

"No way! I couldn't do that, I mean, seriously, me? Asking my own daughter for help? That's ridiculous! Nyx would never let me live that down! You are definitely going to ask, I am going to make sure she doesn't even see me, then I'll see her later." He says, slightly shocked, slightly amused.

I shake my head, of course he wouldn't do it himself because of embarrassment. BANG! I jump in shock. Then I realise Zarcrix had just added a sound effect into him teleporting, probably just to scare me. I roll my eyes and start thinking of a plan I can use to make Nyx believe me. I could go down there, and then tell Nyx something she wants to here, like a chance to get Ouranos back for cowardly pushing her into Tartarus. Nyx might agree then. That was really all I had, my only offer would be revenge on Ouranos.

I sigh and walk inside the hut, I grab my backpack in case I was in Tartarus a while, and packed plenty of food and water. I decide to travel to Tartarus tomorrow. It is better to travel to Tartarus as soon as possible, to give Nyx more time to work out how to get out of Tartarus, because according to Zarcrix, Gaia and Tartarus were binding her there, but the binds were weakening as Nyx began to fully wake up from her enchanted sleep put on after Ouranos pushed her in. She could never really be forced to go to sleep, but her ancient power was returning, so it would be best to go before she completely breaks the bonds.

I pack a couple of throwing knives as well, in case I needed to fight from a distance, but it was unlikely I would have any chance against a second-generation deity.

XxXxX

Third person POV Mount Olympus

Zeus sat on his throne, wondering how long it would be until that coward Jackson was found, so Craig could kill him. The other gods were sitting upon their thrones, whispering about unknown things, well unknown to Zeus that is.

Poseidon was whispering quietly to Hephaestus, who seemed troubled.

"- yes, Zeus has been acting even weirder and dumber than normal" whispered Hephaestus.

"Should we visit Hecate, and see if she can do a subtle scan on him, to see if he has been bewitched?" whispered Poseidon.

"You know, for once I agree with you" whispered Athena suddenly.

Poseidon jumped out of his skin and fell off his throne none to gently. Zeus looked at him oddly before going back to his musings.

"We should visit Hecate, maybe she put magic on him?" offered Hephaestus.

"Perhaps, but maybe it was Craig? He has been very suspicious lately, anything he asks for is immediately given by Zeus" whispered Poseidon.

"Yes, but that is normal for Zeus, because he always believes he is the most powerful, therefore his son should be powerful to, as is the way of Zeus" Athena whispered.

"We should visit Hecate then" Hephaestus whispers, and the three of them flashed out to Hecate's home.

Zeus looked surprised at the sudden disappearance of them, but said nothing, and he was wondering how long it would be until Craig came here with a master plan on how to catch Jackson.

Ting! The elevator doors went, and Craig stepped out, looking confident as ever.

"Father" he said. All the other gods looked at him, hoping for a source of entertainment.

"I have come up with a masterful plan that we can use to provide more evidence that Jackson is a traitor to these gods who don't believe that Jackson is a traitor. We can prove that Jackson is working against us using this plan" he says.

XxXxX

Percy POV

I shake myself, nerves and fear causing me to sweat all over. Now was the time I am meeting with Nyx.

"Zarcrix, I am ready" I say, taking a deep breath.

"3" a robotic voice says out of nowhere. "2…1…" it says. Then I feel a pull in my naval, and I feel myself being transported, down, down, down and suddenly my feet were standing on the sharp ground of Tartarus. In front of me stood the gigantic mansion of night. Fear grips me and nearly makes me turn away in fear of trying to talk and negotiate with the embodiment of night, someone more powerful than Gaia.

I take a deep breath of horrible, toxic Tartarus air, and step towards the mansion and to the main gate. I see a massive brass knocker, which I slowly knock with three times. Then I wait. Eventually, a massive monster answers the gate. "Little mortal, why are you here? Are you here for the feast?" it asks hopefully, obviously hoping I was part of the meal.

"I am here to talk to Lady Nyx" I say boldly, and with much more confidence then I felt.

"Do you have an appointment?" the monster asks, none to nicely.

"Umm…No? Maybe under the name of Percy?" I ask nervously. Maybe Zarcrix had done me a favour and set me up an appointment. I couldn't believe they actually did things by appointments at the mansion of night.

"Yes, there is an appointment under the name of Percy" the monster says, confused and disappointed. The gates swing open, allowing me entrance to the large mansion. I walk towards the door, passing the guard monster. I use another brass knocker to knock on the door. Surprisingly, Nyx herself answered it. I wince as I see the long bonds around her legs and arms, the bonds went for ages down the hallway, seemingly with no end. Nyx looks around confused for a moment, and then looks down at my tiny form compared to her.

"And who might you be?" Nyx asks, her eyes narrowing.

"I am Percy Jackson" I say, my voice cracking at the end. Nyx was huge, and radiated power, even more power than I had imagined, and I had imagined far more power than I thought possible.

"And what do you want?" Nyx asks, apparently not seeing me as a threat.

"I have come to you with an offer, and a desperate plea of help" I say fearfully.

"Go on" Nyx says, seeming to be remotely interested.

"Well, Gaia, Tartarus and Ouranos are rising, as well as possibly Pontus. And 75,000 monsters. We only have a few hundred demigods, and even the gods are no match for 4 primordials and 75,000 monsters." I say.

Nyx immediately begins to frown, and I quickly continue. "You can have revenge on Ouranos for pushing you down here." I say.

"Yes, Ouranos, that coward that pushed me down here when my back was turned. And Gaia and Tartarus to you say? Well, I suppose, but I would need something else in return." She says.

"What should you like in return for helping us Lady Nyx?" I ask respectfully.

"I would like to be able to go back to space, and to my universe, because once I defeat Gaia or Tartarus, I will no longer be bound." She says. "Although, it would be very difficult for a youngling such as yourself to arrange my method of transportation without me having to teleport." She says.

"I can arrange that" I say boldly, while keeping to myself that I would try to get Zarcrix to help me with that.

Nyx looks at me in surprise, then says; "Very well, I shall fight alongside the pesky gods, but you must honour your side of the deal."

"I shall" I say.

"Now be gone!" Nyx says.

"Yes, Lady Nyx" I say, bowing respectfully.

XxXxX

Third person POV Mount Olympus

Craig had come up with the idea of having all the gods centre their powers to examine Tartarus, so they could get evidence. Craig obviously actually believed Percy was working against them. Athena, Poseidon and Hephaestus were summoned back to help. They just happened to be scanning Nyx's mansion when Percy was there, talking to Nyx. The gods gasped in disbelief, Percy was working against them!

XxXxX

Percy POV

As soon as I was outside the palace and out of sight, I was flashed back to Zarcrix's hut. As soon as I was there I take a deep breath of fresh earth air, thank goodness that worked I think to myself. And thank the gods its over I think to myself.

The primordials didn't know what they had coming.

 **AN: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please review with what you think about that chapter. I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next time. Thanks for reading chapter 12!**


	13. Rome

**AN: Hello everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story, and it is great that many of you are reviewing, it makes me so happy. I hope you enjoy chapter 13!**

 **Chapter 13- Rome**

Percy POV

I shiver, recalling that dreaded meeting with Nyx. Suddenly Zarcrix appears next to me, his face looking grave. I look at him in surprise. "What is going on?" I ask him, wondering why he raises his eyebrows and sighs after I ask.

"Unfortunately, while you were in Tartarus talking to Nyx, Craig told Zeus to gather all the gods, and get them to use their power to focus in on Tartarus, so Craig could "prove" that you were walking against them. Unfortunately, they just happened to be scanning the mansion of night while you were there, so now all the gods believe you are working with Tartarus to try and overthrow them" Zarcrix says.

I feel my jaw drop in disbelief. "Of all the bloody times, they could have looked, it had to be then, it just had to be then" I say, disbelief evident in my voice.

"Yes, I know" Zarcrix says grimly.

"I have to warn someone about the war, but now I'm wanted because of Craig. I should warn the Romans, otherwise, the gods will be overthrown" I say, thinking quickly. I knew we needed the Romans, else we would be in major trouble, considering they had thrice as many demigods there.

"Yes, I believe that would be the best idea" says Zarcrix. "But I shan't take you there, as an inter-universal war has started between universe 114 and universe 101. I need to stop the war before universe 114 gets blown up." He says.

I sigh. I needed to get there no matter what, someone needed to be warned, else the fate of the world would be extremely bad. The human race would most likely be wiped out, we need Zarcrix and Nyx in this war, and the Romans. I sit down, barely noticing Zarcrix teleporting away, most likely to stop the inter-universal war.

I get up and walk towards the cupboard towards the back of the hut. I pull out the biggest back there was, and start packing it with food, water, and spare clothes. I fill the pack to the brim, also packing a light blanket. Then I put the massive pack on my shoulders, testing out the weight of it on my back. It was very heavy, but I would manage.

I step out into the bright sunlight of the morning, and walk towards the forest path. I take the secret little path for the brisk 10 -minute walk to the edge of the forest. I grit my teeth and groan silently, knowing I would have to get past Annabeth. I slowly creep out of the forest, then I remember the cloak that hid my identity.

"Percy?" comes Annabeth's voice from the grassy fields a hundred or so meters away. Too late.

"Annabeth" I say, nodding curtly.

"Where are, you going?" she asks.

"Canada" I lie, knowing it would make sense since it is the land beyond the gods.

"Oh, then I'm coming with you" she says determinedly.

"No, it is too dangerous, I am wanted for crimes I did not commit, if I am caught, then you will be arrested for helping me." I say.

Annabeth runs into her tent, and I take it as acceptance of the situation.

I begin to walk towards New York, intending to take a boat to Rome. Suddenly I feel a tap on my shoulder, and I spin around to see Annabeth there, with a small backpack.

"Gods your stubborn" I say, rolling my eyes.

Annabeth just shrugs. I sigh and set off at a brisk pace. We walk in awkward silence for miles until nightfall. As night approaches, I see New York, glittering in the distance, its lights flashing brightly.

"We'll settle down here for the night" I say, annoyed that Annabeth was following me to Rome, even if she thought I was heading to Canada. I walk off the path and towards a patch of longer grass that would provide some wind protection. I glance up and see Hermes flying high in the sky, about a mile away. I grab Annabeth and pull her to the ground, ripping out a couple of grass strands and throwing them over us.

"Don't talk, don't move" I hiss.

Annabeth just nods and ducks her head so she is not looking up. I do the same. We didn't dare to move for over an hour, and it was me who finally decided to look up. I see an empty sky, and shake Annabeth. We slowly move into a sitting position, and I smile in relief.

"Well, well, who do I have here?" came a voice from behind us.

I spin and see Hermes, with a maniacal grin on his face.

"Looks like I've found some little traitors" he says. Then he lunges and I am forced to use force magic to blow him back a few meters. I was very lucky he was in small form, otherwise we would be in a lot of trouble. Hermes looks very shocked, giving me the chance to grab Annabeth's shoulder and use force magic to send us flying towards New York as fast as I could take us.

I glance backwards and spot Hermes chasing us, gaining on us very quickly with his flying shoes. I turn and start heading towards the ocean, knowing it was our only chance of escape. I use more force magic to speed up, and Hermes stops catching us so quickly. Suddenly I hear a piercing whistle from my right side, and I feel a hoof slam my side, and Annabeth and I go flying to the side. My vision fades as the pain forces me to go unconscious.

I blink, and immediately feel a massive pain in my side. I try to clutch my side but found my hand unable to move. My memories fly back and I open my eyes. Annabeth was in a cage next to me, and my arms and legs were bound, and I couldn't move them what so ever.

I look up and see the gods in front of me, on their thrones as usual. The main thing that caught my attention however was Artemis in the corner. Or rather a deer standing next to her, and if I look down at the deer's front right hoof, I glimpse some blood. My blood. My eyes narrow and I use force magic to force my bonds to break. The gods don't notice, as my cage didn't allow them to view my back, and none of them were watching.

I feel my pocket, and almost sigh in relief as I realise riptide was still there. I slowly force Annabeth's manacles apart. She looks at me and mouths a quick thank you. I slowly force a small hole in the back of my cage. I slip out and slide on my stomach until I was behind Annabeth's cage. I force a hole in the cage, and Annabeth quietly slips out of the cage.

We crawl behind one of the many marble statues in the room. I slowly force a hole in the throne room wall, and I immediately feel a twinge of weariness and tiredness. A prickling feeling appears at the back of my neck, and I slowly spin around to see Artemis standing there.

I grab Annabeth's wrist and pull her out of the hole I had made. We start free falling through the air, and I realise I hadn't thought this through very well. Thinking quickly as we fall. I could see the top of the empire state building, miles below us. An idea rushes to my mind. I concentrate on the side of the empire state building and chip off a massive slab of concrete using force magic. I send it towards us, and use some more force magic to slow us down, so we land lightly on the concrete slab. I control the slab until we land on the roof of the empire state building.

As soon as we land on the flat I collapse, completely drained of energy. I look up and see a glimpse of a lightning bolt from Mount Olympus, Zeus obviously had just found out we had escaped. Finally, I come to my senses and roll under the cover of a small overhang, just on the roof. Annabeth follows me and we sit there. I had no idea on what to do.

The gods didn't seem to be able to see us. After an hour of breathing heavily and getting my energy back I get up and break a window. We jump into the building. We run towards the elevator, and travel downwards to the bottom floor. We dash out of the empire state building and down the street of New York, towards the docks.

I was breathing heavily, tiredness starting to get to me. We couldn't have reached the docks any sooner. I quickly pull out the rest of the money I had, to pay for a small boat that would allow us to get to Rome. We hop on board, and it was then I realised we had no food. I groan as we set off. Hopefully Zarcrix would be able to provide us with something.

The seas were quite rough due to Poseidon being angry, but we managed because of my water power, allowing me to get rid of most of the waves that came our way. Slowly but surely, we made our way towards Rome.

A few hours later, hunger pains were really starting to get to me.

"Why don't we just eat fish?" asked Annabeth.

"You know I don't eat fish, I can't" I say.

"But we must, or we shall perish." Annabeth says.

We of course, had plenty of water, since I could filter it. I groan. I knew I must eat fish, but I couldn't. I could probably survive without food, but it hurt to not eat. I unhappily cause fish to jump over into the boat, and Annabeth kills them with her knife. I throw up over the side at my first bite, but I eventually am able to eat a little.

I use my water power to send our small boat go speeding along, so we were travelling at an extremely fast speed towards Rome.

It was just a day later that I could see the area of where the Roman camp is, just ahead.

We slowly step out of the boat and onto dry land, and Annabeth nearly falls over after having been sitting in a boat for over a day. We slowly walk into the Roman camp, and I immediately spot Jason, Frank, and Hazel. Annabeth and I walk over to them. Jason turns around in surprise.

"Percy, Annabeth?" he says. "I thought you broke up?" he asks in surprise.

"We did, and we were forced to travel together to escape the gods" I say grimly.

"So why are you here?" he asks.

"To see you guys, and to warn you" I say.

"Why, what's happening?" asks Jason.

"It's a long story" I say.

"We've got time" Jason says.

"Well, after Annabeth and I broke up, I ran to the outskirts of New York. There, a Deity found me, his name is Zarcrix. He is the uncle of Chaos. Anyway, he told me about a hut in the forest of death I could use. Then he beat up Zeus. After that, I went on a massive, extremely dangerous adventure, and I won't tell you the details, but I nearly died a few times. I eventually found the hut, there, I trained for a while. Then Annabeth found me, and she waited outside the forest for a while. Oh yeah, and I beat up that Craig idiot. So anyway, Zarcrix then told me about 3 or 4 primordials as well as thousands of monsters. So, I went to Tartarus and convinced Nyx to help. At that moment, the gods just happened to be watching, and thought I was working against them." I say.

"Then Annabeth and I were captured by the gods, but we escaped and took a boat to here." I say.

"Wow, sounds like you guys had a bit of a trip" says Jason.

I roll my eyes. "Well, I just decided to warn you about the war, because I am afraid that you guys and the rest of the Roman demigods will be dragged into this war." I say grimly.

"Damn, I'll warn everyone else about this, its deadly serious." Jason says and jogs off.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please leave your thoughts on it or the story, that would help me a lot. And I do read every single one. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Gods!

**AN: Hey Girls and Guys! I hope you are enjoying the story, and thanks for the reviews, I am stoked that my story has 50 reviews! This is now my longest and most popular story (based on reviews, favs and follows). Thank you so much everyone!**

 **Chapter 14- Gods!**

Percy POV

I watch Jason jog off somewhere, probably to tell Reyna. I turn around and see Frank, Hazel and Annabeth looking at me expectantly.

"You know, the invasion event is on tonight, if you want to join in?" asked Frank.

"Yeah, I may as well, I haven't done anything fun in ages" I say with a sigh. "But how does it work?" I ask.

"Well, the 1st and 2nd cohort defend the castle. The other 3 attempt to invade the small castle and steal the scroll. It is very similar to the one you played when you first got here, with no memory. The exception is the defences of this particular small castle are much stronger and easier to use" says Frank.

"Sounds good, can't wait for tonight" I say, knowing I would be an invader.

Frank and Hazel show Annabeth and I to the places we would be staying while we were at camp Jupiter. I walk into the small cabin, and decide just to sit there and wait for tonight.

I sit down on one of the chairs, and think about the coming war. What could have stirred Gaia again? Why was Tartarus rising? Did we do anything to him? But the foremost question running through my mind is; Why is Ouranos rising? I know this war is the most dangerous and serious battle ever.

I hear the horn signalling the games begin. I walk out of the cabin and towards the arena. I soon spot Hazel and Frank and walk over to them, eyeing the water cannons and the members of the 1st and 2nd cohort all baring their weapons and grinning. I look up at the scoreboard, which showed how many successful invasions the 3rd, 4th and 5th cohorts. The number showed 0. Zero wins against them. I look at the successful defences by the first and second. The number showed 273.

The horn sounds to start the invasion. I immediately shoot a subtle amount of force magic into the nearest water cannons. The magic forces the activation wires to change direction, effectively disabling the nearest cannons. I leap into the moat full of sharks, and they of course, don't harm me, with me being a son of Poseidon.

I scale the wall holding the water in, and crouch beneath the wall. I slowly force a ladder that had been dropped into the moat by my team over to the wall. I climb up half the ladder, when suddenly I hear cries of alarm and footsteps along the battlements. I flip over the top of the wall and past the second edge and onto the top of the castle, where most of the defences were.

I grin and dash through them, slicing arms, and legs, grazing their stomachs, just enough to slow them down, allowing me to jump over and continue to the next challenger. After cutting my way through many people, I see the latch that led down to the room with the scroll. I leap over to it, and wretch open the latch, then I leap down into the room. I realise suddenly that this was quite literally a trap door. I look up and see the shut latch, locking me down here, ensuring that they would win.

I groan at my own stupidity, the scroll room must be deeper in. Suddenly, and idea comes to me. I use force magic to start making a hole big enough for me in the wall. I continue to force the hole, until it was extremely long. I know the scroll room must be around here somewhere. I begin to widen the hole, making a massive hole through the wall. Suddenly the hole opens into a room. In the centre was the scroll. And the one guard that was allowed there was Octavian. My eyes narrow, and he sneers, drawing his sword.

I flick riptide out, and begin to circle, but I know I'm wasting time. I lunge, feigning to his left knee, then bringing riptide up as fast as I can, slicing his right arm. "Argh!" he yells, then lunges at me, bringing his sword down in a wide, clumsy arc. I dodge it lazily, and flick my sword out like a viper and striking his left knee, which he expected me to feign at, and barely moved his sword. I then strike across and graze his right knee, making his legs buckle. I then shove him over, and force a hole in the floor beneath him, sending him downwards into a 2-meter-deep hole.

I take the opportunity to grab the scroll, and rush back towards the hole in the wall as the alarms go off, giving all the members of the 1st and 2nd cohort the chance to crowd around the exit, not letting me out. I leap through the hole in the wall, and back to the fake scroll room. I then force the floor upwards, allowing me to just open the trapdoor. I slip out of the trap door only for someone to spot me, sending all the others flying at me swords drawn.

I run back towards the wall, and jump over the side into the shark filled moat. I run lightly across the top of the water, and scale the other side of the moat. I dash upwards and run out, clutching the scroll. Everyone cheers. The scoreboard changes from zero to one, and the first win had been secured. Suddenly, Octavian climbed from the castle, spitting blood from his mouth.

"He cheated! A sorcerer he is!" he yells.

All the 3rd, 4th and 5th cohorts rolled their eyes. Even some of the 1st and 2nd cohort members did. They knew that Octavian always cheated.

Octavian huffed and stormed out of the arena. I roll my eyes.

 ** _*With Octavian*_**

Third person POV

Octavian walked into his quarters, muttering angrily. "How did he do that sorcery?" he hissed to himself angrily. Then he remembered something very vaguely, back from when he had been trying to hunt down Percy, a visit from Zeus. He had told him to look out for Percy, because he was wanted!

Octavian sat down upon his bed, and prayed to Zeus, telling him about Percy being in Rome. Zeus suddenly appeared in mortal form next to him, clapping Octavian on the back.

"Good job Octavian!" said Zeus with a grin. "It's a good thing you found him, he is a very dangerous criminal, working with Tartarus against us." Zeus said. "Now for a reward for your efforts, then he handed Octavian a beautiful blade, made of celestial bronze and imperial gold. It had a certain shine about it, and had the design of a lightning bolt on the hilt.

"Thank you my lord" said Octavian bowing deeply.

Zeus grins and disappears.

Octavian smiles, tracing the blade with his fingers, thinking about how good it would be to chop Jackson to pieces with the blade.

A maniacal grin comes to his face.

 ** _*Olympus*_**

Third Person POV

Zeus flashed in with a broad grin on his face. "Percy Jackson, has been found!" he yelled. Poseidon cast his eyes down. He didn't believe Percy was against them, even when the solid evidence was sitting in front of him.

"He is in Rome!" yelled Zeus.

"Who is? Who's in Rome?" asked Ares, like the idiot he was.

"Jackson!" yelled Zeus.

"Ohh" said Ares, scratching his head.

"I want everyone organised, we will head to Rome!" yelled Zeus.

The gods headed to Rome.

 ** _Rome_**

Percy POV

I grin as I walk back to the small cabin. Suddenly I hear a commotion outside. I peak past the curtains and gasp when I see the Greek Gods standing there. I duck under the window and into the windowless bathroom and diving under the bench, hoping the Roman gods would hold off the Greek ones for long enough.

I slowly creep up and look out of the window at the gods. Jupiter was yelling at Zeus about something. Then a war broke out. Zeus and Jupiter started attacking each other. The Romans and Greeks broke out into a war, but for some reason, Neptune and Poseidon stood back, scanning their surroundings, and when I saw my Dad, Poseidon's face, I knew he believed in me, believed that I wasn't a traitor, despite the solid evidence that wasn't evidence, but was believed to be.

Suddenly I see Zeus, staring right at me, a sneer forming on his face, and his finger came up, pointing straight at me.

 **AN: Thanks for reading chapter 14! Please leave your thoughts, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	15. Trapped

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for not updating in some time, I have been quite busy. Also; MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you all enjoy, your Christmas and this chapter!**

 **Chapter 15- Trapped**

 ** _Suddenly I see Zeus, staring right at me, a sneer forming on his face, and his finger came up, pointing straight at me._**

Percy POV

I duck below the window and crawl to the side, hearing the calls of disbelief from the Roman gods. I crawl towards the windowless bathroom, and make my way to the shower. I then run the shower, and use force magic to freeze the water, then I force the ice to smash away the tiles. I create a small hole in the ground beneath me. I jump down into the hole and remake the tiles using force magic. I curl up and make myself as small as possible, hoping the gods wouldn't find me.

I could hear their voices as they came into the cabin in small form, all 24 gods, Roman and Greek.

"Split up and search the entire cabin" whispered what I guessed was the voice of Jupiter.

I then hear shuffling sounds above me, and try not to breath.

"I believe this would be the ideal hiding spot" came the voice of Artemis. A few mutters of agreement followed this. I hear the shuffling sound again, and the bathroom curtains being drawn. I hear a sink smash, and I hear the brief sound of water spraying all over the floor. I immediately feel outwards for the water, and shape it into something that I assumed looked like a dragon. I have it fly around the ceiling, roaring and thrashing. Ares yells and I hear heavy footsteps as he runs over my hiding spot.

I make the dragon swirl, or I at least hoped it was swirling, around in a circle. Then I send it flying in a random direction, and feel it slam into a wall.

"He must have gone that way" said what I assume was Apollo's voice.

I hear their footsteps fading as I believe they had run from the bathroom. Suddenly many more footsteps come from above. I stop breathing.

"It seems hollow here" comes from a voice that seemed like Diana's.

My eyes widen as the god's mutter in agreement. I dig to the side, knowing that it was my only hope. I patch up the tunnel behind me, and it becomes completely black. I continue forcing the hole in the tunnel, always patching up behind me and turning in different directions. My legs felt like lead now, and sweat dripped from my forehead. My mind was on the verge of shutting down, and tiredness was overcoming me.

I sit down and rest against the side of the tunnel. I slowly shut my eyes, and before I knew it I was asleep.

When I woke up I could hear voices. Gods voices. I stand up, fully alert, listening to the direction. I couldn't believe they had managed to follow me all this way. I immediately begin forcing holes in the wall, patching up behind me. I knew they were just a couple of sections behind me. I keep going as fast as I could. I am trapped.

I continue going, but I knew the gods would be catching me, because it was most likely they were getting used to the pattern. I change direction and keep going. I continue like this for hours, sweat dripping from my forehead. The heat was making its way to my mind, and I could hardly think, my only thought was to make holes, and patch up behind me. My only hope of survival was to go up I suppose.

I had no idea where I was, but I needed to get out of here before it was too late. I need food and water, or I shall die. I slowly force a hole in the ceiling, guiding the dirt around me, so I didn't crush myself. I make my way upwards a few meters. Then I break to the surface. I look around and spot Artemis, Ares, and Apollo. Of course, they would be following from above. I had been trapped the entire time, with no hope of escape. My weary and tired mind senses all the trees around me. I was in a forest.

My mind made the decision to run before my legs could respond. Before I knew it, I was sprinting through the forest, forgetting at the time that Artemis was goddess of the hunt. My mind continued to hope that I could escape, until four arrows came out of the trees and pinned me to a tree.

"Foolish boy, believing you could escape me in a forest!" sneered Artemis as she walked out of the trees.

I roll my eyes as I was strung up in between trees. "You will remain here until the gods find us, and then you will die. I watch her walk away, and two hunters were posted guard. One of them was Thalia.

"Thalia?" I whisper.

"What?" she asks, she looked very sad.

"Can you help me?" I ask, knowing I had to chance it.

"I can't help a traitor" Thalia whispers, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Thalia, I didn't betray anyone, I can explain." I say desperately.

"Explain then" Thalia says, I bit of hope seemed to come to her eyes.

"As you know, Annabeth betrayed me for Craig. I ran away to New York, and found my Mum dead. Then, I ran to the outskirts of New York, where a Deity found me. The uncle of Chaos. He is the lord of the universes. So, he found me, and told me to go to the forest of death, where there was a house I could live in. So, I did. Eventually, he came to me and said there was a war coming. A war in which Gaia, Ouranos, Tartarus and possibly Pontus are rising, as well as 75,000 monsters. -"

Thalia groans in disbelief at the thought of all those monsters and primordials.

"He told me to go to Tartarus, and try and get Nyx on our side. He took me there, and left me to converse with Nyx. I was successful, but while I was talking to Nyx, the gods scanned Tartarus, and just happened to scan the mansion of night when I was there. I had to run away, and here I am, caught." I finish.

Thalia's eyes widen, and I could tell she believed me.

"So, what do I have to do?" she asks.

"You have to make sure the other guard does not see me escape." I say.

"I will do it if you allow me to come with you" she says stubbornly.

I nod. I knew it was my only chance of escape, even if I had to take Thalia.

I slowly force the bonds loose, and nod to Thalia. She walks over and starts talking to the other guard, a good 12 meters away. Which was a good thing, else we would have been caught. I slip down from the tree, and dash into a nearby bush. I watch Thalia spin around and spot my empty bonds. She then waves goodbye to the huntress guard, and runs into the bush, I leap from the bushes and run up beside her.

I hear the alarm go up from the camp, meaning they were on the chase. I lead Thalia to the side, and we keep running through the forest. Then I saw a familiar tree, and dash towards it. I lead Thalia through the small bush and onto a very familiar path. We were in the forest of Death! This was the path to Zarcrix's hut. I dash down the path, Thalia barely keeping up behind me, and I run through the bush and into Zarcrix's backyard. Then I realise Thalia wasn't through, she didn't have permission.

"Zarcrix can you give Thalia Grace permission please!" I yell.

Suddenly Thalia tumbles through the bushes and face plants on the ground. She gets up and brushes herself off.

"Thanks, Zarcrix" I say.

"Where are we?" asks Thalia, looking up at the small hut.

"We are at the hut I have been living at recently." I say with a smile.

"Wow" she says, looking at the training grounds.

I grin, home sweet home.

XxXxX

Third person POV

Craig sat down on his bed in camp Half-blood. He knew now that he had the proof, the entire camp would be under his rule. He walked outside clutching the little pod. He made his way to the centre of camp and through the pod down, watching it form a mist which formed a screen. The screen showed the proof.

The members who believed in Percy gasped in disbelief at the undeniable proof sitting in front of them. Many of them cried as they realised the true antics of their saviour. Only two campers still believed in Percy; Katie Gardner and Clarisse La 'Rue.

They stood tall and said;

"You may have proof that Percy is against us, but I still believe in him! He would never be on the evil side, because it is against his nature! His fatal floor is loyalty! He would never leave us, I am sure he had important reasons to be in Tartarus!" yelled Katie.

"I know Prissy, and even if he is a pussy cat, I know he would never leave us! He is a fighter, a fighter for our side! Who's with me!?" yelled Clarisse.

"I am!" yelled Isabella.

"Me too!" yelled the Travis and Connor Stoll.

Soon, all the older campers who knew Percy were yelling and cheering, having been roused by Katie and Clarisse's speeches.

The camp was in turmoil, and Craig was fuming.

He summoned a bolt of lightning and struck the centre of camp. There was silence as the weak bolt exploded above the ground.

"You all are traitors! Flee now before I call on my father to deal with all of you!" Craig yelled.

The older campers all began looking at each other, then they grinned. They ran at Craig smashing him to the ground. They rained punches down upon him, and left him there, whimpering.

They then rushed towards the Zeus cabin. They smashed it to pieces, an ultimate dishonour to Zeus.

They then grabbed their stuff and marched out of camp, their heads held high. The group of demigods made their way towards New York, in a search for Percy.

Meanwhile, back at camp half-blood, Craig slowly got to his feet. "That's right! You better run!" he yelled. All of camp cheered and lifted Craig onto their shoulders.

Craig couldn't help but think he had done it. He had taken over Camp Half-blood.

 **With Chiron**

Chiron gaped in disbelief at the backs of the demigods, walking away towards New York. He slowly got up and walked towards Craig, who was sitting down, an evil grin on his face, despite all his bruises.

Chiron walked up to him and WHAM! Craig flew to the ground, his hand on his face, a gigantic purple bruise spreading across his face.

Chiron turned his head away, and marched after the leaving demigods.

Camp Half-Blood was in a very bad state.

 **AN: Thanks for reading everyone! I am delighted with all the reviews you have been giving me! They really help with this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Cya next chapter!**


	16. Evil awaits

**AN: Hey guys and girls! I hope everyone had a great Christmas!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 16- Evil awaits**

Percy POV

I duck beneath the training dummy's wild swing. I slice upwards with riptide, knocking it back and tearing its bronze skin. I leap up and dodge another strike from its blade. I stab forwards at its unprotected chest and It collapses. I walk from the training area and up to the hut, where Thalia was sitting on the deck.

"What are we going to do now?" she asks.

"Well, with Artemis and the hunters all hunting us, trying to catch me, we should stay here for a bit. When we need to exit the forest, whether it be travel or anything else, we must take the back path, which is only detectable by me or you. Artemis will be combing the forest in anger, desperate to find me. It is most likely I am now a kill on sight through her eyes." I say after thinking for a while.

"Okay" Thalia says simply.

Suddenly a flash of light comes into my vision, and Zarcrix is standing there.

"Hey Percy" he says. "And you must be Thalia?" he says questionably.

"Yes" says Thalia. "Are you Zarcrix?" she asks.

"Yup" he says. "I came to tell you that Pontus is definitely rising. I can sense it. The seas are becoming unsettled, even Poseidon is bound to notice soon." Zarcrix says.

"Damn, I was hoping he wouldn't rise" I say.

"Me too, but that's not the main reason I came here." He says.

"Really, what is the real reason?" I ask, a bit of fear coming to my mind.

"A few hours ago, I spotted a horde of monsters forming in Canada. They were about 25,000 strong. But that's not the worst of it. The 75,000 monsters I told you about earlier are all being transported to Canada via Deity teleportation. This is not good." He says.

"What?!" I ask, disbelief flying through my mind.

"Yes, A Deity is working for them. I believe Order is rising. It is the only explanation, because he fled not long after he was born. I haven't seen him since then." Zarcrix says grimly.

"This can't be good" I say, my mind racing.

"I might have to get my son, Nebular to help us. He is the best man for the job, considering Order is his brother, and my son." Zarcrix says.

Then he randomly flashes out, leaving me and Thalia alone.

"That could have been better" I say, my mind turning over everything Zarcrix had said.

"Yes, it definitely could have" says Thalia.

"I think it's time we go, even if we only have been here a day." I say.

"Why?" asks Thalia, confusion clearly displayed on her face.

"With Artemis chasing us, as well as the upcoming war, we must do something, we can't just stay in hiding forever." I say, my mind turning over the upcoming war, plans entering my mind, but I dismiss them, deeming them useless.

"I suppose" says Thalia, but she looked a little disappointed.

I grab a bag for myself and Thalia, and call her in.

"Thalia! We have to pack!" I call out.

Thalia walks in, grumbling a bit.

We begin to pack, stuffing the bags with food, money, and water. We pack a couple of warm blankets, and before long we were setting off down the narrow path. 10 minutes later, we were standing just inside the bush. I put a finger to my lips and throw my cloak over my head so I couldn't be recognised. I peak out of the bush, and look around for any gods guarding the forest.

I turn my head to the left and see Craig. He was a guard. I quickly survey the rest of the area, and seeing no one, above or on the fields, I turn my attention to Craig. He was such an idiot, saying he was good enough to be a guard.

"Thalia, stay here while I take care of Craig" I whisper.

"I want to kill him!" Thalia whispers back stubbornly.

"You can't, else he will raise the alarm that we aren't in the forest anymore." I whisper urgently.

Thalia huffs but agrees. I slowly creep out of the bush, and look at Craig. Suddenly he turns around.

"Halt! Who are you!?" yells Craig with a sneer.

"Your worst nightmare" I say coldly.

Craig sneers and summons a bolt of lightning, which I deflect into the limousine wreckage in the distance. Craig's eye twitches. I summon a bit of water from the moisture of the air, and turn it to ice. The ice sharpens into spikes, and I shoot the Icewave at him. He tries to dodge but the icewave strikes him, and when it had past there was shards of ice sticking out from all over his body, and he was laying on the ground, unconscious.

I whistle, causing Thalia to walk from the bush, and together we set off down the fields.

I stayed silent the entire day, my eyes continually flicking from side to side, my ears fully alert. Thalia looked dead on her feet, but she kept walking. I glance upwards at the dark clouds. Suddenly a massive lightning strike hits the ground near the forest, now in the distance. Craig must have told Zeus about what happened. The clouds open and rain pours down from the heavens above. Lightning struck all around the forest, and thunder rumbled extremely loudly. I nudge Thalia, knowing we couldn't go on much further, not in this weather.

"I'll take first watch" I say, leading Thalia over to a patch of extremely long grass, about as tall as us, and all the grass was bent. The ground was reasonably dry due to the extremely long grass, and we decide to settle down there for the night. Thalia lays down amongst the grass, on the firm ground. I sit just inside the cover of the long grass, watching, and waiting.

Soon, Thalia comes and sits next to me.

"You're supposed to be sleeping" I say, confused as to why she is giving up her sleep time.

"I can't, it's impossible to sleep in this weather, and on this kind of journey" Thalia says.

"Fair enough" I say, and we sit in compatible silence, waiting for the storm to stop and the sun to rise.

8 hours later, and the storm still went on. I look at the small watch I found in Zarcrix's hut. The time showed 7am. Early morning. I stand up and stretch, feeling my muscles crack, and stretch. Thalia does the same thing, stretching, and getting ready to go.

We stand up, and make our way to New York, hoping to find a place to stay. I look over the distance and spot New York, sitting in the distance.

"We should reach New York by nightfall, where we need to find shelter" I say.

Thalia says nothing, but nods her head.

We set off at a light jog, hoping to get to New York as soon as possible.

XxXxX

Third Person POV

Chiron caught up with the marching demigods right before they reached New York. He was greeted with warm welcomes and he joined the party of 120, ready to go.

"So, what's the plan?" Chiron asks Clarisse.

"We basically find Percy, team up with him, head back to camp, preferably with him on our side, kick Craig's arse out of camp and return things to normal order. Only problem is that Poseidon has sensed Pontus rising." Clarisse says.

"Poseidon? How did you talk to him?" Chiron asks.

"Poseidon has been working with us, he also doesn't believe Percy is evil, as well as Neptune." Clarisse states.

XxXxX

Unknown POV

The time is nearly here, the time to overthrow the gods is arriving! Rise my primordials! Rise!

A woman made of the earth, her entire body made of dirt, rose from the ground, her hair, done into braids, waved in synthetic wind. Her eyes were a radiant green, and in her hand she held a scythe, made of Earth Iron, it radiated the power of the ground beneath their feet.

A man whose skin was blue, clouds floating across him, descended from the sky, next to the woman. A bolt of lightning flashed across his skin, and dark clouds began to spread over the sky blue. He held a blue tinted blade, which lightning and sparks flew from every few seconds.

A man who was pitch black, red lines flowing across it, and rings of darkness around his head, rose from a fissure in the earth. His eyes were red, and he had claws and sharp teeth, which he showed. He held a dark spear, which radiated power.

A man who was ocean blue flew out of a geyser, accompanied by litres of water. He was ocean blue, with dark eyes. In his hand was a bident, which radiated the power of the evil ocean depths.

From inside the dark cave, maniacal laughter could be heard.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please leave your thoughts, and/or comments on that chapter, or the story. Thanks for reading chapter 16! See you next chapter!**


	17. Haunted and Demigods

**AN: Hey Everyone! Sorry for not updating in a while, I have been very busy over the last few days. Also, some of you may have noticed I put Bident instead of Trident in the last chapter. It was not a typo, just a different weapon. It is a Trident, but with only 2 points, just though I would clarify that. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 17- Haunted and Demigods**

Percy POV

I look left and right quickly, as I do every 5 minutes, to make sure the gods aren't following Thalia and I. New York was coming closer, and we should reach New York in another 4 hours.

"Percy? What are we going to do when we reach New York?" Thalia asks.

"Camp Half-Blood" I reply quickly, wanting to reach New York as fast as possible, which was the reason for our fast-moving pace.

Thalia doesn't reply, she only stares ahead and continues running. New York was no longer a spot on the horizon, we could see all the buildings, this gave me determination. Determination to reach New York and do something about this war. Finally, expiration comes over me, and I was too lazy to run any further. I honestly didn't know why I hadn't thought of this before.

"Hey Zarcrix? Can you teleport me and Thalia to New York?" I ask.

He flashes in beside me, an eyebrow raised. "You are one lazy hero" he says, eyeing New York, only 10 miles away.

"Fine" he says, rolling his eyes. He snaps his fingers and Thalia and I were suddenly teleported. 10 meters.

I spin around to glare at Zarcrix only to find his vanished. I sigh.

"Looks like we're going to have to run the rest of the way there" I say in annoyance.

Thalia says nothing, but starts running, forcing me to chase after her. We run in silence, heading towards New York.

 ** _Time Skip- 1.5 hours_**

New York loomed above me and Thalia. The lights were glittering in the sky, the sun having just lowered below the horizon. We stop to a walk, and sit down on a bench in the nearest bus stop, breathing heavily. Minutes ticked by, and we still sat on the bench.

Sweat dripped from my forehead, and into my eyes, forcing me to blink rapidly every few seconds.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, I stand.

"We need to find somewhere to stay" I say, glancing at the time on one of the clocks.

8:59

It was too late for hotels, we would most likely have to spend the night as hobos. Unless we found a late -night check in.

"Come on Thalia, we have to find a hotel of some sort" I say.

She groans and gets up. We start walking down the crowded streets, every hotel we came across had no vacancy, even if none of them were late-night check in's.

Suddenly we stumble across a small hotel, dusty and sitting on the corner of a small street. It was a wooden building, covered in dust, and with barely any light. There was a vacancy sign above the door. The green light up sign kept flickering and turning off, only for it to flick back on a couple of minutes later.

"You're not seriously thinking of going in there, are you?" asks Thalia.

"It's either this or a bus stop bench." I say, even if the hotel gave off a creepy vibe. I turn around and observe the streets, and I noticed that all the people walked past the hotel as if they couldn't even see it. My eyes widen. Of course, the mist hid the hotel. But we had to take the risk, with no other place to stay.

"Come on" I say grimly, hoping that the hotel was fine.

I slowly open the door, which creaks painfully loudly. We walk into the dusty lobby, and see a receptionist desk. I ring the bell on the desk and wait. Nothing. Frowning, I ring it again, and I hear feet shuffling.

"What is it?" asks a man, appearing suddenly. His voice was croaky and rough, like he hadn't talked in years.

"We need a room for the night" I say, unsure at what the reply would be.

"Sure, come on down the hall" he says, his voice creaking. I examine his features. He was a hunchback, with black hair. The unnerving thing about him were his eyes. One eye was red, and the other pitch black. The entire eye was black, he had no white, and no pupil, just black.

We follow him down the hall, every second floorboard creaking.

"Here's yere room" he says roughly.

Thalia and I slowly enter and turn around to look at him.

"And one more thing, don't leave yere room, under any circumstances, no matter what you hear, be it scraping, scratching or screaming." He says. Then he slams the door suddenly, locking it so that no one could get in other than him, and we couldn't get out.

As soon as he was gone Thalia looks at me, her eyes wide with fear.

"Percy, I don't think this is a good idea" Thalia says, her voice quivering slightly.

"Me either, but it's the only place we have" I say grimly.

Thalia sits down on one of the beds, and leans back. I do the same on the second bed. Something told me something bad was going to happen. I doubted me or Thalia would get much sleep tonight.

We lay back on the beds, preparing ourselves for what was most likely going to be a rough night.

Not long later, I hear something outside the door, it sounded a lot like a scratch. I sit up straight and stare at the door, my hand subconsciously reaching for riptide. On the other bed, I see Thalia transform the bracelet on her wrist into Aegis, the shield. She also draws her bow, and knocks an arrow. The door knob begins to turn, but the lock holds it.

Suddenly we hear something revving. I turn to Thalia, to see her gripping Aegis and her bow very tightly. Suddenly splinters of wood go flying everywhere, and a chainsaw saws through the wooden door. I uncap riptide and hold it in front of me. I then use force magic to knock the chainsaw back out of the door, but it didn't work. Fear runs through me; my force magic hadn't worked on whatever was on the other side of the door. I grip riptide and prepare for a fight.

Suddenly the door collapses, and a thing wearing a hooded cloak runs through the door. Or more like, floats. He was hovering above the ground, gripping his chainsaw with both hands. I look under the hood and gasp when I see the face of a skeleton. Thalia slips Aegis onto her arm and looses an arrow into the skeleton. But the arrow just soars through it, doing absolutely nothing. I grip riptide and swing it at its head, but it ducks and jabs at me with the chainsaw, forcing me to dodge to the side. Thalia uses the opportunity to smash the skeleton over the back of the head, causing it to momentarily fall to the ground, giving me the opportunity to slash off its cloak and cut through its ribs.

The cloak falls off the skeleton and onto the floor, revealing a hollow skulled skeleton, with no feet, hovering above the ground. Its skull was bashed in slightly, and there was several cracked ribs where riptide impacted. The skeleton struggles to get back up, but then I hear the revving of several more chainsaws from the hallway. I grit my teeth and smash through the old window. I grab Thalia and throw her out the window and onto the grass below. I then follow her out of the window, and we rush off towards the street.

"That was way to close" Thalia says.

I say nothing, but nod in agreement. I grab her by the arm and pull her down the street. We needed to find some sort of shelter to last us the night. Eventually I spot a bus stop with a roof, and lead Thalia towards it. We duck under the roof of the bus stop and curl up on the cold bench, drifting off to sleep.

BOOM!

Thunder roars in my ears and my eyes bolt open after me semi-falling asleep on the bench. I look at Thalia to see her look up, but not say anything.

It would be a fitful night tonight.

The sun rises over the horizon, allowing me to finally stand up and stretch. Thalia blinks and opens her eyes.

We stand up and walk towards Camp half-blood, which was still a good 20 miles away. Suddenly I hear talking, the kind of talking that would happen in a big group.

Thalia and I walk towards the group, who were just around the corner, and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Demigods! And the demigods in the lead were Clarisse and Katie. I grin and walk towards them, Thalia following a little more cautiously.

"Guys!" I yell happily.

"Percy! Thalia!" they yell back, the entire group running to meet us, causing one of the biggest group hugs ever.

I grin.

"Now who wants to go kick Craig's arse!" yells Clarisse.

"US!" yells the group, and together we set off.

 ** _20 miles later_**

I see long island ahead, and the demigods start filing up towards it, towards camp.

We march into camp, Chiron now in front. Me, Thalia, Clarisse, and Katie following him, followed by the rest of the demigods.

"Oh look! Its loser Jackson!" yells Craig with a smirk.

I walk up to him and my fist flies into his jaw, knocking him to the ground. I grab him by the collar and throw him at the Zeus cabin, he slams into the wall and falls to the ground, unconscious.

"Oi! We just rebuilt that after you tramps ruined it!" yelled a random Ares kid.

Everyone ignored him.

"Am I really related to that dick head?" Thalia asks.

"Unfortunately," I say.

Suddenly I remember Annabeth and the romans.

"Damn it!" I yell.

"What?" asks Thalia.

"Annabeth is still in Rome" I say.

Then an idea pops into my head. I decide to pray to Dad, since he is the only god who believes me.

 _Hey Dad,_

 _I was wondering if you could get us a boat that holds like, 3000 people or something? I need it to travel with half the camp to Rome to collect Annabeth, and the Roman's._

 _Thanks for believing in me._

Then I wait, and hope that dad heard my prayers. Suddenly a massive ship appears in the ocean near camp.

Time for another voyage.

 **AN: Thanks for reading chapter 17! I hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to leave a review! Cya next chapter!**


	18. Sea's Voyage'

**AN: Hey everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR! (for tomorrow) Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 18- Sea's Voyage**

Percy POV

I look at the demigods who were supporting me, all of them boarding the massive ship sent by Poseidon. The ship was truly grand. It was massive, and sea green in colour. On the side of the ship were the words; Sea's Voyage. There were weapons of all kinds running along the decks of the gigantic ship. Along the front of the ship, were many cannon-like missile weapons. When I read the description on the side of the cannon, it read:

 _Plasma Cannons: These Cannons are missile weapons. The Cannons fire large bolts of highly-compressed plasma which takes off at high speeds._

The cannons seemed extremely powerful, and would be a massive help in case we were attacked on the way to Rome. I look at the gigantic crossbows loaded on the sides of the ship and notice text on the sides of them, exactly like the cannons.

 _Manglers: These giant crossbows release three poison tipped arrows at a time. Takes three strong people to load, and must be handled with extreme care due to the poison._

My eyebrows shoot to the top of my forehead when I read that. These things could probably take down the Kraken if we managed to get enough shots off. I look at the weapons in-between the crossbows, they were oddly shaped. The weapons were shaped a bit like a massive pump, with little slots to load it. I search one of the weapons and eventually find the text with the information I was looking for.

 _Greek flamethrowers: These flamethrowers release highly compressed lines of Greek fire at a range of 500 feet. Vials of Greek fire can be found in the compartment at the bottom of the ship, in the private armoury._

My eyes widen. These things were ridiculously powerful, if only we had these when we sailed on the Argo ||. I look over at Leo to see him examining the flamethrowers as well, he looked fascinated as he fidgeted with a couple of wires in his hand. I walk towards the back of the ship, wondering what kind of weapon protected the back. I look towards the back and see a weird looking weapon. It was a small weapon with a yellow ball on the top. Sticking out of the front of the weapon was two metal rods, and above them a small hole. I was interested to find out what this was.

 _Ep Magnum 2.01: This light cannon releases bolts of highly condensed lightning and magma. Don't let the size fool you, this is an extremely powerful weapon. Made of Sea Silver and Deity Gold, this weapon is indestructible._

My jaw drops. This weapon was made of Deity Gold? Zarcrix must have had something to do with it. I continue to walk around the 'Sea's Voyage' and survey the decks. As I was walking to the front I spot a large gap in-between some weapons. As I walk closer I realise there was a hatch in-between some weapons. I examine the area and spot a small button right in-between a Plasma Cannon and the wall. I click the button, and the hatch opens, as do several others around the ship.

Out of the hatches rise weapons. I examine the weapon. It was blue and shined in the light. It had four metal rods out of the front, but no hole. Surprised, I search the weapon for the details. Finally, I find them.

 _LightSkrill: This weapon is a lightning weapon. It fires four thin bolts of lightning in a straight line at the enemy. This weapon was created by the dragons of Planet ZarcRos themselves. The lightning came from the mouth of the dragon form of Zarcrix, and was reforged into this weapon. This weapon has the power to take down a Titan or God, but only does damage to any being higher._

My eyes widen. Zarcrix had visited Poseidon, and helped him build the defence. It only made sense, Dad wouldn't have the power to create something so powerful. I finally manage to move away from the weapon, with it the 'Sea's Voyage' would be indestructible.

I make my way up the stairs and towards the top deck, where to my surprise I find another weapon. Damn, this ship is heavily loaded. I examine the cannon, which had three blasting points connected to the main funnel. It was ocean blue in colour, and looked like the kind of weapon I would use. I quickly find the small details on the side of the weapon;

 _Sea Hydra: This weapon is a multiple shot weapon forged by the Cyclopes of Atlantis; Home of Poseidon. It fires condensed, frozen beams of water at the enemy. This weapon has the power to destroy the Kraken if enough shots are fired. Reloaded using sea water._

This was the weapon I would want. A cannon that shot water and could kill the Kraken? I'm in. I grin, we were ready for anything.

I walk back down the stairs to the cabin area. There was a total of 3,231 small sleeping areas, more than enough to house the entire of Rome as well as the Greek's. The rest of the 150 demigods who supported me boarded the ship, and we were preparing to set off. Then I remember the other 100 demigods who supported Craig. We needed them for the war, but I could never tell if they would stab one of us in the back. I decide to call a meeting with the Stoll's, Katie, Clarisse, Thalia, myself, and Malcom.

I quickly run to the front deck where I had seen them last.

"Hey guys! I need to call a meeting with you about something!" I say.

"Sure" says Katie.

"All right, follow me" I say.

I lead them towards My quarters, which had a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom, so a large place to stay compared to the rest of the rooms.

We sit down around the table and I get the meeting started.

"So, I wanted to get your opinions on this; I don't know whether to get the other demigods on board, because we could use the extra demigods" I say.

"No! We definitely shouldn't!" exclaimed Clarisse. "Can you imagine living with them, it would be a nightmare!"

"I know, but in terms of forces, we need the extra demigods, at least until we get to Rome." I say.

"True, but what if they decide to betray us, again?" asks Katie.

"That's what I wanted your opinions about, would they betray us? Or would they see sense and join us?" I ask.

"I doubt they would join us, and I don't want them here, I'm sure we can handle ourselves" says Thalia.

"True, but what if we face Pontus out there, I know they won't make much of a difference, but it would be good to have an extra hundred demigods" says Malcom.

"Fair point, but what if they joined Pontus, and betrayed us then?" I ask, testing out both sides of the debate.

"It is unlikely Pontus would accept, but you have a point, just because you're with us they might just join him, which we can't allow to happen, else we would be in major trouble." Says Malcom, taking my words into agreement.

"I vote we don't allow them aboard" says Clarisse gruffly.

"Me too" says Katie.

"And us" says the Stoll's.

"Settled then, we don't let them aboard, but the downside is they overrun Camp if we leave them there" I say.

"We can always stay in Rome of something" says Thalia.

"Good, glad that's settled, now we can go tell them to piss off, considering they are standing on the beach, obviously hoping to back stab us or something" I say.

With that I get up and walk out of my quarters, everyone else following behind.

I walk to the back of the boat, which was docked against the beach. There was Craig and his hundred supporters standing there.

"Let us on Jackson! You're too weak to handle anything!" yells Craig, like the idiot he is.

"Piss off Craig, we don't need nor want you on this boat!" I yell down at him. Then I summon a massive tidal wave and crash it into all the assembled demigods on the beach. With that I use force magic to cut the ropes and the 'Sea's Voyage' set sail.

The 'Sea's Voyage' raced along the ocean towards the general direction of Rome, its powerful motors causing it to fly along the top of the water, far faster than any other boat of the same size.

I sit on the top deck, watching the ocean go by. There was no sign of land, but I knew exactly where we are, thanks to my Son of Poseidon powers.

We continue heading North, hoping that we would reach Rome without having to use the super powerful weapons on the ship. Of course, no such luck.

Suddenly I feel the ship shake as something big rams into the bottom. I jump up and sprint down the stairs to the main deck, looking down into the ocean. I see a gigantic monster down there, far bigger than a Kraken, far, far bigger.

"Who are you?" I call, knowing it would understand, because I could talk to anything under the sea.

" _You sssspeak?"_ It asks.

"Yes, I do" I say.

 _"_ _I am Scylla"_ It says, and a shiver runs down my spine, even the name was scary, and I didn't even know why.

Suddenly It rises above the water, revealing six monstrous heads and two tails. 2 massive claws rise above the water and grab the ship. I rush to the LightSkrill and spin it towards one of Scylla's heads. I blast it straight into Scylla's left-most head. It howls in pain and falls back into the water, only for it to rise again, a hole through one of its mouths. Disbelief and doubt runs through my mind. If this thing could survive a blast of Zarcrix's lightning, strong enough to destroy a god, it must be ridiculously powerful.

Its claws attach themselves to the back of the ship and it attempts to rip out the Ep Magnum 2.01's. It didn't work, and I take another shot with the Lightskrill. It blasts a hole in a different head, but it still hangs on. It starts shaking the ship knocking me away from the LightSkrill, and sending me back against the side of the ship. Pain shoots through me as my back smashes against the wall.

I summon a wave of water and douse one of the damaged heads, causing the Scylla to howl in pain and leap out of the way, making sure to keep two of its heads out of the water. It howls and tries to eat someone, but I summon another tidal wave to douse its head in more water. It howls and retreats out of range. I see Clarisse grab hold of an Ep Magnum 2.01 and start rapid-fire blasting Scylla with it, doing loads of damage to its good heads, forcing it to put all its good head under water and leave the bad heads to take the damage.

Suddenly the damaged heads vanish beneath the surface, meaning it was not hurt by the water attack now. Suddenly the ship rocks and threatens to tip, forcing me to act and use my water control to steady the boat.

Scylla's 4 undamaged heads suddenly wrap around the bottom of the boat, its teeth digging into the bottom of the boat. We were sent flying sky high. Fear and adrenaline pumps through my veins. We needed a way to stop this thing. Suddenly the ship goes flying downwards as Scylla lets go of the boat.

'Sea's Voyage' crashes into the ocean below, tearing scrapes off the bottom of the boat, but luckily not putting holes in it.

Scylla rises out of the water and its heads lunges downwards towards the boat, and I know I only have one chance. I grab the LightSkrill and fire it directly into Scylla's chest, sending him flying backwards and back into the water. I put 'Sea's Voyage' on full throttle only for Scylla to grab the back of the boat and pull it back, not allowing us to get away.

Thalia grabs a Mangler and Clarisse and Katie help her load it. She fires and it was a perfect shot, the poison arrows hit three of the six heads, leaving Scylla with only one undamaged head.

Scylla howls in anger as the giant poisoned arrows get to work, the poison slowly making its way into Scylla's body.

" _Foolish Demigods! Poison does not harm me!"_ yelled Scylla in anger.

"Yes, but this does!" I yell and rapid fire a Sea Hydra, smashing into its on undamaged head and all its other heads.

" _ARGGHH!_ " Scylla yells.

" _If I'm going down your coming with me!"_ Scylla yells, anger really starting to get to it.

I continue firing the Sea Hydra, but Scylla ducks under the water and grabs the bottom of the boat, and starts dragging it under the water. My eyes widen and I rush down to the LightSkrill, where I could just see Scylla under the water, his back undefended. The bottom of the boat was now underwater, I only had one shot at this.

I blast the lightning down into Scylla's exposed back, just above the water. He falls below the water, and 'Sea's Voyage' rises back to the surface.

 **AN: Thanks for reading chapter 18! I hope you enjoyed that chapter, my longest yet for this story! Cya next chapter!**


	19. Rough seas

**AN: Hey Girls and Guys! I hope you have been enjoying the story so far. Anyway, just so you know "Scylla" is a Greek sea monster. It would be great if you could leave a review to help me with this story.**

 **Chapter 19- Rough Seas**

Third Person POV

 **NYX** looked at the weakening bonds around her wrists and ankles. She could feel herself getting stronger, and knew that the time was near. The smell of Tartarus was sickening in her nostrils, and she longed for the night sky. But her mind was bent in revenge. **NYX** looked up through the window in the roof of the mansion. All her monster servants didn't know what she was looking at. **NYX** looked, and her eyesight enhanced until she could just spot the light of Hemera, hundreds of thousands of miles above.

 **NYX'S** eyes narrowed, and she tensed in her bonds. Her muscles bulged outwards and a flash of dark light flashed against her bonds. The bonds broke, and Nyx looked upwards, her power returning to her. She felt her black magic flow freely through her body, and with a flash of light the roof above her collapsed, and **NYX** flew upwards, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Percy POV

I look down at the dark shape of Scylla, sinking lower and lower beneath the waves. I couldn't believe we had fought that thing, it had seemed ancient and powerful, and as I watched it sink below, I felt a feeling of dread, like we had made a mistake.

I start up the boat, and we set off towards Rome.

Suddenly the boat shudders and shakes. I draw riptide and watch the depths of the ocean. I look in disbelief at the head rising above the water.

"It's not possible" I whisper, looking at the head. But there was no doubt. The head was covered in blood, with shards of ice sticking out of all sides of it. One of its eyes was blasted.

"Scylla" I say.

His other five damaged heads rise above the surface. Suddenly a long tail flies from the water and wraps around my chest, I was thrown into the water. I could feel the tail wrapped around my chest, and I slash riptide at the tail, but it doesn't let go.

Minutes flew by, and the monster was thrashing around, and I could see blasts from the Ep Magnum 2.01.

 _"_ _How are you sstill alive?"_ hisses Scylla.

I don't answer, but slash riptide downwards, slicing deep into the tail. Scylla howls in anger and lets me go. I immediately try to swim to the surface, but I feel something grab my leg, pulling me down. Suddenly I feel the powerful swirling of water, it was in a distinct shape of a whirlpool, and didn't allow me to escape. I attempt to control the water but I couldn't, the water was too strong, and I was sucked to the bottom of the ocean, 200 meters below the surface.

I turn to my left and see the glimpse of a giant sea monster, controlling the whirlpool. I gasp, it was Charybdis. But that meant we were in-between Sicily and Italy, in the narrow straight that Odysseus took. This was bad, we were nowhere near New Rome. I swim out of the bottom of the whirlpool, and for the first-time notice Scylla's many tentacles.

I swim up towards the surface, trying to resist the power of the whirlpool. I use water to kick myself away from the whirlpool and up towards 'Sea's Voyage'.

The whirlpool was too strong, and I am sent flying towards the bottom of the ocean. Charybdis was standing on the ocean floor, showing its many sharp teeth as it opens its mouth. I start trying to control the water but the whirlpool seemed to override my power, and I couldn't use my water abilities.

I remember my force magic, and an idea pops into my brain. I force the water of the whirlpool to change to ice. The water freezes in place, and the force of the whirlpool stops pulling me to the bottom. Charybdis looked angry as it lunges at me, and I just manage to dodge the teeth.

I use my water power to swim extremely fast to the surface. I use the water to send me onto the main deck of 'Sea's Voyage'. I grab the LightSkrill and fire at the frozen whirlpool, shattering the ice, and the power of Charybdis' whirlpool. Charybdis howls in anger and pain as it feels its power disappear. I fire the LightSkrill back at Scylla. It growls and looks at me, standing on the deck.

I have no idea how to defeat both monsters, so I use the powerful motors of 'Sea's Voyage' to saw across the surface of the water, past the two monsters and into the dangerous part of the sea of monsters. I look back at Scylla and Charybdis to see them following us. I grin, that was exactly my plan.

I watch carefully as the sea monsters race towards us.

"Argh? Percy? They're getting closer" says Katie, looking fearfully at the oncoming beasts.

"I know" I say. Then I turn to the front of the ship, and look at the gigantic rocks not far away.

"Just a little longer" I whisper to myself.

I turn around to see Scylla just behind us, as well as Charybdis, a bit behind Scylla. The approaching rocks got closer and closer, and gritting my teeth, I slowly pry a hole in the massive rocks, just big enough for our ship.

'Sea's Voyage' enters the hole in the rock, and rushes past the other side. I look back to see four of Scylla's heads in the hole, the rest of its body following. Charybdis was just entering it. I grit my teeth as the strain of holding the magic gets to me. Finally, the rest of Scylla's heads enter, and Charybdis' head enters. 'Sea's Voyage' exits the rocks and I let go of the magic. The rocks slam together, Scylla and Charybdis didn't have a chance as they were crushed in the rock.

Slowly, I turn the ship around and we head towards the exit of the sea of monsters.

I look forwards at the open sea, the sea of monsters now behind us.

"Percy, are you sure we are going the right way?" asks Thalia.

"Certain" I reply, looking at the odd cloud of fog in the distance, knowing we would have to go through it to get to New Rome thanks to my misjudgement.

The fog was approaching quickly, and the demigods were muttering and shifting nervously. The fog gave off an eerie feeling, a feeling that sent shivers down my spine, and I could see the other demigods looking the same. My eyes lower to the ocean floor, and I thought I saw an eye. A huge eye, it was yellow, with red streaks running through it like lightning bolts. It had no pupil. The fog slowly surrounds our ship, giving off a very frightening vibe.

Night time quickly approached, we still travelled through the fog. I was always alert, always ready.

 _"_ _You younglings are foolish to come anywhere near here"_ The voice from the darkness floated through our heads. The voice was ancient and scary. It was filled with war, and invincibility.

"Who are you?" I yell, drawing riptide.

 _"_ _You don't know? I am Jormundgandr!"_ The voice yells.

This beast seemed mighty, and ancient. More powerful than Scylla and Charybdis.

Suddenly the fog clears, and in-front of us was a gigantic serpent. It was huge. I couldn't see the end of it, it disappeared into the water and continued until it was out of eye sight. Its head was massive, and it had many fangs, each one the size of a large tree. The fangs were sharper than swords, and venom dripped from them. Its eyes were yellow, with red streaks running through them like lightning bolts.

I gasp, this was the thing that I had seen earlier.

It was a grey in colour, and was ancient. As old as the gods, or older.

 _"_ _I am the bane of Thor!"_ it yells suddenly.

I ignore the disturbance of the statement and grab the LightSkrill. I blast it into Jormundgandr's nose. It shakes its head at the shock.

 _"_ _I haven't felt something that painful since Thor through his lightning charged hammer into my left eye!"_ It yells with a laugh.

I look at it with disbelief, it hadn't even winced at the power of the LightSkrill. This was not good, so I keep on firing it, as fast as I could, but Jormundgandr just looks at me. Then he lunges.

I leap to the side, but it didn't matter. Its mouth went over the entire ship, and swallowed it. I look in disbelief at the disgusting insides of Jormundgandr.

The demigods scream as they look at the inside of his throat. I look down his throat and notice it went for as long as I could see, no sign of the stomach. The water taking 'Sea's Voyage' further and further. I grab riptide and attempt to bury it in the side of Jormundgandr's throat. No effect. I look down the tunnel that was his throat, and sigh. This was how I was going to die.

"Zarcrix" I say, hoping he would come.

Suddenly he was next to me.

"Yeah what?" he asks, looking around with his eyebrows raised.

"We're kinda stuck inside Jormundgandr" I say.

"The world snake!?" he asks, looking at us in disbelief. "I don't know how you found him, or his head, his head has been lost since Thor banished him." He says.

"What do you mean?" I ask, my mind twisting in confusion.

"I mean, he is the snake that surrounds the entire planet. In the olden days, he used to just surround Misgard, but then when he was fighting Thor, he leapt up and swallowed the sun. People died for ages until Shael and I created a new one. Thor managed to banish him, but he grew and grew until he surrounded the entire planet" Zarcrix says.

"So, we are inside the mega snake" I say.

"Pretty much" Zarcrix says shrugging.

"Any ideas?" I ask.

"Yes, we can use this to get to Rome." Zarcrix says.

"What?" I ask.

"Well, since he is wrapped around the entire world, we can follow through his throat, until we get to Rome, that way we won't even have to travel by sea." Zarcrix explains.

"Good idea" I say, even if I didn't understand him fully.

"Off to Rome we go!" I say.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Thanks for reading it! It would be amazing if you left me some reviews on how I could improve, or your thoughts. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter!**


	20. Enchantment?

**AN: Hey! I would be really happy if you reviewed leaving me some advice. I also want to thank everyone for the continued support to this story! Thank you!**

 **Chapter 20- Enchantment?**

Percy POV

I grab the rails of the side of 'Sea's Voyage'. I stare down the long red tunnel that was the throat of Jormundgandr.

Zarcrix would pop out every now and again to check how close we were to Rome.

I stare down the depths of Jormundgandr's throat, hoping that we would reach Rome soon. The smell of his throat was foul and suffocating. One of the demigods, Joshua Malburs his name was, had a spinning head from the lack of air. He is a son of Dionysius, and he reacted to lack of air, and was claustrophobic.

My head begins to spin, and I could hear laughter in my head. Demonic sounds were racing through my mind. Purple spots were overtaking my vision, and a head ache comes through. My eyes shut and my world goes black, the last thing I feel was my head banging against the surface of the main deck.

My eyes shoot open and I stand up. I was standing in a white cave, it was covered in glittery gems, but it gave off a bad vibe, as if behind the beautiful gems and white walls, something evil awaits. I look around the cave, taking in everything.

 _"_ _Perseus Jackson"_ whispers a voice that was Jormundgandr's.

I spin around looking, and see a man, he was completely grey, the same colour as Jormundgandr's scales.

"Jormundgandr" I say, glaring at the serpent/man.

 _"_ _I know that you are alive, sailing my throat like the open seas. I know of your plan to blast through the side of my throat at Rome. Don't try, else I will break free of the fog, in my anger and pain. I shall swallow the sun again, and crush the earth and Thor to many pieces. Don't attempt it Perseus Jackson, you will doom everyone and everything, except me."_ Jormundgandr whispers threateningly.

Not good.

"How do I know you're not lying" I say, narrowing my eyes at him.

 _"_ _Because I am one of the oldest beings, I have the power to escape anything, if enough pain is struck on me, not even the magic of Thor and Odin can hold me."_ Jormundgandr says.

My eyes widen, if this giant serpent got out, it would be worse than Kronos. Something in my gut told me this guy could destroy Kronos in seconds.

Jormundgandr narrows his serpent eyes, and fades into darkness, leaving me alone in the cave.

 _"_ _Percy! Percy!"_ comes a voice from nowhere.

The cave starts to collapse, and I see a harsh light appear in the centre of the cave, gritting my teeth I jump into the light, hoping it would get me out of this place. The last thing I saw was the cave collapsing.

My eyes shoot open, and I find myself laying in a bed in the infirmary, Katie next to my bed, shaking my shoulders.

"Percy! Percy!" she yells.

I gasp.

"I'm awake" I say, gulping in the musty air.

Everyone in the infirmary sigh in relief, and I leap up out of bed.

I rush over to Joshua, and yell at him to wake up, and to not listen.

His eyes shoot open, and he gulps in air through his mouth.

"It was horrible, it was horrible" he gasps, sweat running down his face, and he was extremely pale.

"What was it?" I ask quickly.

"There- there was a man." He gasps. "H- he said that we d-didn't d-did-didn't stand a chan- chance again- against th- them." He gasps, light fading from his eyes.

"What did he look like?!" I ask, needing to know.

"H- he was ver- very tall, he was compl- completely bl- bl- black, ev-even his ey- eyes. He said his name w- was-" then his head fell backwards, and didn't move. I quickly check his pulse, and there was nothing.

"Zarcrix!" I yell.

He teleports into the room, and feels his pulse.

"He is dead" Zarcrix says gravely. "He was killed by very powerful magic, possibly at the power of in-between a primordial and a deity. I have no idea who it could be at the moment." Zarcrix says.

"Joshua said he was completely black, even his eyes" I say, hoping it would jog something in Zarcrix's long memory.

"Completely black?" Zarcrix says, eyes widening.

"Yes" I say, looking at him curiously.

"It could be, but it couldn't" Zarcrix says.

"What?" I ask.

"It could be Xorgaz the Dark" Zarcrix says gravely.

"Who is that?" I ask.

"A very evil type of deity. Back in 897 PA, he attempted to take over earth. He summoned Cthulhu, and attacked Masma, the mainland of the earth back then. He destroyed hundreds of dinosaurs, and destroyed the mainland, separating the earth, creating all the continents. I managed to destroy Cthulhu, and I trapped Xorgaz in the Darkmanesi system. If he has escaped, Earth could be in major trouble, with all those primordial's rising as well." Zarcrix says grimly.

"We then have to defeat the monster army and the primordials before Xorgaz or whoever it is attacks" I say. "I just remembered something, I had a dream" I say.

"A demigod dream?" Zarcrix asks.

"Yes" I say.

I call a meeting in the meeting room I had discovered a few days prior.

"What's this about?" asks Clarisse gruffly.

"Well, as you know, I feinted earlier. When I feinted, Jormundgandr visited me in my dreams." I say. "He has found out about our plans, and he says that if we blast through it will give him enough pain to break the enchantment holding him in place. So we need a change of plans." I say, wondering how that information would go down with everyone.

"What!?" yelled Clarisse.

"How do we get out of here!?" yells Katie.

"This is bull! We'll blow him up anyway!" yells the Stolls.

"It doesn't work that way unfortunately" says Zarcrix.

"We need another way out" I say.

"But how?" asks Katie.

"That's what I called the meeting about" I say.

"I reckon we can risk blowing a hole, but there is a chance Jormundgandr will break free." Zarcrix says. "I could blast a small hole and slowly enlarge it as we go out" Zarcrix says.

"But what if he does break free, it could be the end of Earth before the primordials even have a chance" I say.

"I reckon I can defeat Jormundgandr, he doesn't seem so strong" Zarcrix says.

I raise my eyebrows.

"So, we still stick with the original plan?" Katie asks.

"for now," I say.

 _Olympus_

Third person POV

Craig stood in front of Zeus, and grinned evilly at Poseidon.

"So, Father, when shall we begin the hunt for Jackson?" Craig asks.

"Immediately, he is too much if a threat not to" says Zeus, looking towards Poseidon, and just for a moment Poseidon saw a slight gold hue in the very edge of his eyes, but Zeus quickly breaks the eye contact.

Poseidon narrows his eyes and teleports to Hecate's cave.

 _Hecate's cave_

Poseidon looks around the dark cave as he walks down towards the front door. There was a wooden sign that read Dark magic on the door.

Poseidon raises his arm and was about to knock on the door when suddenly he heard a 'come in Poseidon.'

Poseidon raises his eyebrows and opens the door, looking at the form of Hecate, sitting by a small fire.

"Yes?" she asks.

"I was wondering if you could do a check for spells or potions on Zeus, he seems even more arrogant than usual" Poseidon says.

"It would be my pleasure" says Hecate, cackling evilly.

Poseidon was left wondering if this was such a good idea after all.

 **AN: Thanks for reading! Sorry for writing a shorter chapter, but I needed to upload. I am also sorry for not updating in ages, I have been a bit lazy.** **J** **J** **J**

 **Please leave a review to encourage me to write chapter 21 asap. See ya soon!**


	21. 3000 Romans

**AN: Well, here goes nothing! Chapter 21!**

 **I noticed a guest posted a question asking what PA meant. I completely forgot to put that in the bottom authors note last chapter!**

 **Q: What does PA mean?**

 **A: PA means Prehistoric Age, pretty much when the dinosaurs were around.**

 **Anyway, let's get going with chapter 21!**

 **Chapter 21: 3000 Romans**

Percy POV

I look to the side of 'Sea's Voyage', where Zarcrix was standing, peering intently at the throat of Jormundgandr.

"This is our stop!" he suddenly yells, and throws his hands up, freezing the water inside Jormundgandr's throat, pulling the ship to a halt.

"Are we really going to do this?" asks Katie, looking slightly afraid.

"Yup" Zarcrix says cheerfully.

Zarcrix then blasts the side of Jormundgandr's throat, opening a massive hole, big enough for the ship to sail through. Zarcrix changes the current so the ship sails out of Jormundgandr's throat, and into the open sea.

Suddenly a huge roar rings out across the ocean, and I see Jormundgandr's head racing towards us, travelling at sound-breaking speeds.

"Huh, I guess he wasn't lying" I say, fear flooding through me.

Zarcrix grins and fly's up into the air, grinning as electricity starts to crackle in his hair.

"JACKSON!" yells Jormundgandr, completely ignoring Zarcrix, who looked a little surprised.

"I'LL MURDER YOU ALL!" Jormundgandr yells, obviously having broken the enchantment.

"OI! PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" yells Zarcrix.

"WHO, YOU?!" yells Jormundgandr, laughing.

Zarcrix just smiles, and his form starts to change. I watch in disbelief as spikes grow from his back, claws from his hands. He transformed into a huge monster. Huge wings sprouted from his back, and he roared, shattering a few windows.

Jormundgandr looked scared for a second, but then he laughed.

"YOU THINK THAT WILL SCARE ME, I AM THE WORLD SNAKE, DEVOURER OF THE SUN!" yells Jormundgandr. Jormundgandr's head rises above the water, his neck following until he was as tall as Zarcrix in his dragon form.

But as soon as Jormundgandr's head comes level with Zarcrix's, green fire erupts from Zarcrix's mouth, covering Jormundgandr's entire head. Jormundgandr yells in pain and when the smoke clears we could see his entire face was black from Zarcrix's fire. Jormundgandr lunges at Zarcrix and uses his horns and strikes Zarcrix in the face, but Jormundgandr's horns shattered, causing Jormundgandr to howl at the loss of several of his biggest horns.

Zarcrix laughs and blasted him with massive balls of green power, each one smashing Jormundgandr back, knocking him into the sea.

Jormundgandr rises, anger fuelling him. His face was burnt and part of it melted. Jormundgandr growls and sends a blast of earth at Zarcrix, knocking him into the sea. Zarcrix gets up, completely unharmed, but looking confused.

"How did you do that? You're a bloody snake?!" Zarcrix says, confused.

"I am the world snake! Hint is in the name idiot!" yells Jormundgandr, then he howls in pain as he feels the pain of his face.

Zarcrix just rolls his eyes and lunges at Jormundgandr, teeth bared as he does. Jormundgandr open his mouth baring his own teeth, only for Zarcrix to blow green fire straight down his throat, causing Jormundgandr to collapse into the ocean and lay still, dead.

"Well, that was interesting" I say, looking at the dead body of Jormundgandr on the ocean floor.

XxXxX

Third Person POV

Poseidon followed Hecate, lurking in the artificial shadows she had created. They were following Zeus, Hecate trying to find out if something was wrong with him.

Hecate caught a glimpse of Zeus's eyes, and immediately spotted the golden hue around his pupil.

"Bewitchment potion" whispers Hecate, looking at Zeus in shock, who was talking to Craig.

"What is that?" whispers Poseidon.

"A potion that allows the person who gives the potion the ability to control them, do what they want. It doesn't have to be given regularly, its permanent until you can break the potion, and new orders are available. It appears someone is insanely jealous of Percy, or just hated him, and wishes to control the gods." Whispers Hecate.

"So basically, not good" whispers Poseidon.

"Yeah, really bad" whispers Hecate.

"And I think I know who did it" whispers Poseidon angrily.

XxXxX

Percy POV

I look at the approaching island of Rome, not far away. Soon we would have to sneak all the Romans out of the camp without the Roman gods noticing. 'Sea's Voyage' pulls up in the harbour of New Rome. The Roman Gods hadn't noticed it was me yet, lucky me. Zarcrix leaps off the ship and walks up to Jupiter.

"Who are you boy?" booms Jupiter. (Zarcrix is in his 13-year-old form).

"Who are you youngling?" asks Zarcrix, and I could see a smirk forming on his face.

"Me? Youngling? I'm over 1000 years old!" yells Jupiter.

"Yeah, I know, you are a youngling" Zarcrix says.

"What?! You can't be older than 15!" yells Jupiter.

"Actually, I'm 120937462836482492 years old." Says Zarcrix smugly.

Jupiter blinks. "Bull shit!" he yells.

I see the Romans gathering in the background, and I wave to them. They all wave back, and slowly, in a single file line they slowly made their way to the ship, Zarcrix distracting Jupiter.

"I hope you die!" yells Jupiter.

"Bite me!" yells Zarcrix.

"I kill you!" yells Jupiter.

"Oh, barf on my face! You killing me? That I'd like to see!" yells Zarcrix.

"You are stupid!" yells Jupiter.

Zarcrix blinks. "Seriously, that's what you come up with?" he asks.

"Yeah! What's wrong with that?" yells Jupiter.

"You say you are 1000, cause honestly you're sounding like a 5-year-old!" yells Zarcrix howling with laughter.

"I'll kill you!" yells Jupiter.

"Yeah, yeah" says Zarcrix dismissively.

"Fight me!" yells Jupiter.

"Ok! To the arena on the other side of New Rome!" yells Zarcrix, taking Jupiter away from the docks.

I grin as I watch Jupiter throw a lightning bolt in the air and take off to the arena. I smile as I watch the Romans board the ship.

 _The Arena_

Third person POV

Zarcrix was whistling a merry tune as he followed Jupiter. A quick glance back to the dock showed the Romans boarding the ship, Zarcrix grinned and entered the arena.

"Ready to get destroyed kid?" said Jupiter.

"No, the question is; are YOU ready to get destroyed kid?" Zarcrix says, emphasizing the you.

Jupiter just growls and throws a bolt of lightning at Zarcrix, hitting him directly in the chest. Smoke explodes everywhere, and once it cleared Jupiter saw Zarcrix standing there, completely unharmed, his t-shirt not even damaged.

Suddenly Zarcrix lunged and punched Jupiter in the chest, sending him flying into the arena wall, breaking it. Jupiter gets up and shakes off the soreness.

"I'll kill you!" yells Jupiter, firing lightning bolt after lightning bolt at Zarcrix.

Zarcrix just stands there, not caring about the lightning bolts smashing into him. He rushes forwards and grabs Jupiter by the legs, and throws him across the camp and into the ocean. He gets up and sees the last of the Romans boarding the ship.

"WHAT IS THIS?" he yells.

Percy POV

"Seriously Zarcrix! You couldn't have waited!" I yell.

"Sorry, I over shot my throw" says Zarcrix shrugging.

I roll my eyes.

Jupiter looks right at me and lunges, only for Zarcrix to kick him in the chest, sending him back into the ocean.

"This is so much fun!" says Zarcrix gleefully.

He fly's after Jupiter and slams him in the jaw. Then he turns into a dragon and bites him, causing Jupiter to cry out in pain.

"Ouch" I say, watching the battle.

Eventually Zarcrix throws Jupiter into the arena and we set off again, this time back to Camp Half-Blood, where Zarcrix promised he would enlarge until the power of the rising primordial's was great enough for him to track.

'Sea's Voyage' begins another journey, back to Camp Half-Blood.

 **AN: Thanks for reading! Please feel free to leave any questions in the reviews section, and I will answer them next chapter. If you have no questions, then great! Please leave your thoughts in the review section and I hope you enjoyed! Cya soon!**


	22. The coming of the Storm

**AN: Hi! I hope you have been enjoying the story! Please feel free to ask any questions you may have. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 22: The coming of the Storm**

Percy POV

I look at the open sea, and to the coast of America in the distance. We had decided to follow the coast to long island, as to not get lost again.

I scan the water, looking for any signs of trouble. I jump into the water to do a proper scan, so no monster could get the jump on us. I swim around the bottom of ship, breathing in the water. I dive down towards the ocean floor, looking around.

I see the bottom now. I land on the bottom of the ocean and look up, where I could only just see the ship. The anchor was latched to the bottom, holding the ship in place while I scanned the ocean. I examine the anchor, making sure it was tight. Then I realised something. The anchor was moving up and down slowly, almost like breathing.

I notice a little golden ichor flowing from where the anchor was hooked. It was faint, but it was there. I swim as fast as I can, and realise I wasn't on the ocean floor at all, I was on a sea monster. I look at the size of the monster, and gasp. It was HUGE. I shoot towards the surface as fast as I can, when suddenly I feel a tentacle wrap around my stomach. I look down and see the monster, with one eye open, looking at me, almost in interest.

" _Who are you?"_ I ask.

 _"_ _Marizdal"_ it replies, eyes narrowing at me. _"And you must be lunch"_ it says, before pulling me towards its mouth.

I shoot water into the tentacle holding me, causing its grip to loosen, allowing me to break free. I use the water to shoot me to the surface, where I climb onto the ship.

"Sea monster!" I yell. "Release the anchor!" I yell.

The anchor starts being pulled to the surface, and the water starts rumbling as Marizdal rises to the surface.

"Who is it?" Zarcrix asks.

"Marizdal" I say, confused as I have never heard of it.

"Ah yes, the beast of Isis." Zarcrix says.

"Who?" I ask.

"Isis, she was an Egyptian primordial, loved to create monsters. She is soon to fade, but she is not evil. She is the Egyptian goddess of magic. She made many creatures, but is perishing as the Egyptians demigod children are being killed by _Zormos_." Zarcrix says.

I raise my eyebrows, then turn back to the Egyptian monster.

Marizdal rises above the sea. He was massive, at least three times the size of 'Sea's Voyage.'

Suddenly, I get an idea, and it seemed Zarcrix knew what he was doing when he was telling me about Isis.

"Oh, Great Marizdal! I have a proposition for you!" I yell, wondering what he would say.

He pauses, interested in my ideas.

"Go on…" he says.

"I know that Isis is fading! And I know how to help her, and all the Egyptians!" I yell.

"Go on" he says.

"I will save her, and the Egyptian demigods, if you help us in our journey to stop the primordials!" I yell.

"I like your idea _Greek"_ says Marizdal.

I sigh in relief. "Thank you" I say.

"You must tell me how you will save Mother Isis" says Marizdal.

"I will bring this army to the Egyptian camp, and slaughter all the Zormos! This will save the demigods, allowing Isis to have kids again, so she has enough believers to live." I yell.

"Very well, I shall help you, but you must save the Egyptians and Mother Isis" says Marizdal.

He sinks into the ocean, obviously to follow us. Zarcrix suddenly jumps off the boat and I watch as he morphs into dragon form, disappearing beneath the waves.

Long Island was now visible on the horizon. We were nearly there, nearly home.

XxXxX

Third person POV

Nyx looked at the exit from Tartarus, her prison. She wanted to be done with this, and get revenge on Ouranos. With a growl, she tears up through the hole, and into the open sunlight.

She looks around, finding herself in an open field. She takes a deep breath of good air, and sets off to find Zarcrix, her father.

She flies towards the ocean, where she felt the power of Zarcrix coming from. The only problem with being in a deity was their power could be sensed from hundreds of miles away, because they were so powerful.

Nyx headed towards the coast of America.

XxXxX

Percy POV

I could see Long Island in the distance, and 'Sea's Voyage' was speeding towards it. As we approached, I notice the Greek demigods supporting Craig lined up on the beach, holding weapons, obviously waiting for our return. I narrow my eyes. I summon a massive tidal wave and down them all.

'Sea's Voyage' pulls up on the beach, ready to meet 150 angry, armed, soaked demigods. The Romans draw their weapons, so do I, and the rest of the Greeks.

"REMEMBER! NO KILLING!" I yell, and we jump off the ship.

Suddenly Zeus appears in a flash of light, with a smirk on his face.

"Jackson" he says with a grin. "You're a hard man to find, but now you will die" Zeus says, growling slightly.

"Oi Zeus! Come at me!" yells Zarcrix, appearing next to me.

"You" Zeus says, glaring at him.

Zeus lunges at him, drawing his master bolt and firing off lightning bolts. Zarcrix just raises an eyebrow and picks up a small stone. Then he throws it at Zeus's head as hard as he could. The stone flew at Zeus and embedded itself into Zeus's forehead.

"ARGHH!" he yells. He clutches his forehead in pain.

Zarcrix just tilts his head to the side, watching Zeus roll around on the beach. Zarcrix suddenly develops a smile, and turns the sand underneath Zeus into mud. Zeus finally got up and looked at the mud all over him. His eyes narrowed and he tried to lunge at Zarcrix only to find his feet stuck. Zeus looked down and saw his feet, covered in mud. He tried to move but the mud held his feet in place.

I laugh and turn around to see all the demigods on Craig's side lying on the ground nursing broken legs and arms. Zeus teleports out of the mud. I look at Zeus and couldn't help but laugh, he was covered head to toe in mud, and looked ridiculous. He growls at Zarcrix, who was taking photos of Zeus. Zeus lunges at him and attempts to throttle him only for Zarcrix to hold up his hand and send him flying back into his own cabin.

Zeus's anger was easy to see. He leaps at Zarcrix, lightning bolts flying all over the place, but Zarcrix just swings his fist into Zeus's jaw, stunning him and knocking him off his feet. Zarcrix looks at Zeus, who was now glaring at him with so much intensity the worlds bravest and strongest man would pee himself and run. Zarcrix however, just stands there, not even caring about Zeus's flaring aura.

Zarcrix runs at Zeus and lets loose a wave of green fire, burning Zeus's beard to a crisp and blackening his face. Zeus looks at Zarcrix in fear and flashes away. I look at the Zeus cabin and see Craig, glaring at Zarcrix.

I narrow my eyes at him. He looks around and spots me.

"JACKSON!" he yells, leaping at me.

I rush to engage him in battle. He shoots a bolt of lightning at me which I deflect using force magic. I summon water from the lake and shape it like a trident. I throw it at the back of his head, stunning him, allowing me to draw riptide. He draws his own blade and sparks fly as our blades connect.

I swing riptide towards his knee but quickly bring it up and slice his right arm before he has time to react. With a small smile, I feign to his left arm and slice his thigh. He howls in pain and swings wildly at my head. I duck under the sloppy swing of the sword and slice his shin with riptide.

I force him backward with force magic and send a wave of water knocking him off his feet. He tries to get back up but fails. He sends a lightning bolt at me which I send straight back at with force magic, frying him due to the water, but not killing him because of his resistance to magic.

I sprint up to him and elbow him in the head, rendering him unconscious.

I then walk to Argus and tell him to send Craig to the empire state building. Argus just blinks at me with his hundred eyes and takes Craig to the van.

I watch Craig get driven away and turn back to the camp, only to find it tripled in size, with heaps of cabins. But the funny thing was it took up no more space than usual.

"Umm… Zarcrix? How did you manage this in 5 minutes?" I ask.

"Umm… Percy? I'm the lord of 200 universes" he says.

I roll my eyes at him and watch the Romans settling into their temporary cabins. I notice a blond-haired boy slipping through the shadows, avoiding everyone. I follow him through camp and into the forest. He slips into a small area, and I watch in disbelief as he draws a bronze and gold blade from a sheath at his side.

 _"_ Oh, Great Lord Order! I have bad news on the plan of the primordials!" he says.

I nearly gasp, but I manage to stop myself.

"There is a 13-year-old who beat up Zeus effortlessly, and it seems he is on Jackson's side." The boy says to a misty screen in front of him.

 _"_ _That is bad news Octavian. Dispose of him, in his sleep, anything."_ Says who I assumed was Order.

"Yes Master" says Octavian.

 _"_ _We are being watched"_ says Order suddenly, narrowing his eyes.

Octavian gets up, his sword in his hands. I knew it was time to go. I force the air to allow me to speed through the forest and back to camp half-blood.

I rush to where Zarcrix was sitting.

"Zarcrix, there's a boy called Octavian, who's attempting to kill you, thinking you're a threat. He works for the primordials. Their leader is Order." I say.

"Tell me everything" Zarcrix says, narrowing his eyes.

I spent the next 15 minutes telling him what I had seen.

"My nephew is rising the primordials, and attacking the earth, at the same time as possibly Xorgaz." Zarcrix says grimly. "We could be in for the biggest war earth has ever experienced."

 **AN: Thanks for reading. Sorry for not updating in a while, I have been getting a bit lazy. I seem to remember saying this story would only be 5 chapters long in chapter 1. Well, that was true (not). Please review, and I hope you enjoyed, see you next chapter!**


	23. The Battle Begins

**AN: Hey! Sorry for not updating in a while. Unfortunately updating will become even harder when school starts tomorrow. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I will try and update as often as I can. Thank you!**

 **Chapter 23- The Battle Begins**

Third Person POV

Poseidon looked at Hecate in annoyance. She was sitting there, by the fire in her "homely" cave of darkness, completely ignoring him.

"Hecate! Please listen!" says Poseidon, saying please, even though it hurt his pride to say please as one of the eldest gods.

"Finally, how hard is it to get a please out of you gods!" says Hecate.

"Seriously? I've been trying to get your attention for 6 bloody hours and you were waiting for a please!?" says Poseidon in disbelief.

Hecate just laughs, which annoyed Poseidon even more.

"So, can you _please_ tell me how to get rid of that bewitchment potion on Zeus?" asks Poseidon desperately.

"Fine, whatever" says Hecate, rolling her eyes. "A bewitchment potion can only be countered by force, or consent of the giver of the potion." Says Hecate.

"So, I must force Craig to take the bewitchment potion off Zeus?" says Poseidon, frowning.

"Nope" says Hecate. "You must force Zeus to snap out of it" says Hecate.

"Ok, that's much more challenging" says Poseidon.

Hecate just smiles.

XxXxX

 **Percy POV**

I look at the Romans and Greeks duelling, all having fun together, demigod style. I wish it could be like this for the rest of life, but alas, it is not to be.

"It would be nice for a few months' preparation, wouldn't it?" says Annabeth beside me.

"Yes, that would be helpful, but we only have a couple of days." I say grimly.

"DAD! YOU LAZY PIECE OF HOSK!" I suddenly hear. It was a woman's voice, coming from the sky. In fact, it sounded a lot like Nyx.

"Umm… calm down sweetie" I hear Zarcrix saying.

I glance up and see Nyx flying down towards Zarcrix at breakneck speeds, and she looked extremely angry. Suddenly tendrils of darkness fly down towards Zarcrix, who was in his 20-year-old form. All of them strike him in the chest, releasing black smoke until I couldn't see him at all.

When the smoke cleared, I see Zarcrix lying on the ground in the middle of a huge crater just outside Camp. His shirt was smoking for the first time I had ever seen, and he was pinned to the ground.

Zarcrix gets up, snapping the dark tendrils like they were made of tissue paper.

Nyx appears beside him, glaring at him.

If Nyx could kill by glaring than Zarcrix would be dead right now.

"YOU LEFT ME IN TARTARUS TO ROT IN A POWER SLEEP!" yells Nyx.

"The rules wouldn't let me break you free?" says Zarcrix uncertainly.

"THE RULES?! YOU MADE THE BLOODY RULES!" yells Nyx, her aura flaring.

"Actually, Zeus made the rules" says Zarcrix.

"SO?! YOU'RE THE FRICKEN LORD OF THE UNIVERSES AND YOU CAN'T BREAK A CRAZY CRACKPOT FOOL'S RULES!" yells Nyx angrily.

"You know, you would make a good poet" says Zarcrix, trying to change the subject.

"I hate you" Nyx says simply.

"No, you don't" says Zarcrix.

Nyx rolls her eyes and snaps her fingers, fixing all the damage she had caused.

"So, when are we leaving to kill Ouranos?" asks Nyx. "Uh… and the other rising primordials?" she says.

"Day after tomorrow" I say, looking at her in interest.

"Uhh… I can't wait that long" says Nyx.

Zarcrix looked like he was going to say something, but then decided not to.

Nyx suddenly snaps her fingers and all the gear brought along was stowed on the ship, as well as all the Roman's and Greeks.

"Make that in 5 minutes" I say.

Nyx shrugs and jumps onto the ship, Zarcrix following in tow. Annabeth goes onto the ship to find her gear, and I follow suit. 'Sea's Voyage' was off once more.

The ocean was rough today, probably because of Pontus.

"I can feel the primordials power getting stronger, and I can feel Order." Says Zarcrix, eyes narrowed.

I look down into the ocean at the Egyptian monster Marizdal, peacefully gliding along the ocean floor, not really minding the corals and seaweed constantly brushing against his skin.

I glance back at the open sea, and in the distance, I just see a rock spire. The rock spire was probably the entrance to the primordials haven.

XxXxX

Third Person POV

"Lord, the demigod ship is heading towards Spire Front 27." Says an unknown commander from the dark throne room.

" _Very good, Sergeant. Arm Spire Centre 5 with the Space Drakon, and the army of the endless pit."_ The voice of Order rings across the shadowy room, echoing off the dark, metallic surfaces.

"Yes, Almighty Lord" says the Sergeant.

 _"_ _You are… dismissed"_

"Lord Order, sub-Lieutenant Octavian, the spy with in the army, has given word of important news." The voice of Sub-Commander Orion says.

 _"_ _What news do you bring?"_ Order says, looking at Orion, causing Orion to look away, unable to look at Order.

"Lord, sub-Lieutenant Octavian's report: I have been watching the army of demigods very closely, and I have just seen something I believe is extremely important to you, Lord Order. Just 20 minutes ago, a dark figure swooped from the sky and attacked a man from the army. I later found out that it was Nyx, and that the man she attacked was her father, who was apparently with them." Says Orion, finishing the report of Octavian.

 _"_ _Shit"_ says Order, and fear comes to his eyes.

"What is it Milord?" asks sub-commander Orion.

 _"_ _You are dismissed"_ says Order, completely ignoring Orion's question.

"Yes Milord" says Orion, backing into the shadows towards the black and silver doors.

" _Mustul, summon the primordials"_ says Order, looking at his lieutenant.

"Yes Milord." Says Mastul.

Seconds later, the four primordials stood before Order.

"What have you called for Lord?" asks Tartarus.

 _"_ _Mustul, go to the barracks and take the Necro Army to Spire Centre 5"_ says Order.

"Yes Milord" says Mustul.

"What have you called us for Milord?" asks Gaia.

 _"_ _I have received word that it is possible that the Lord of the 200 is on the demigods ship, you will join the Necro and Endless Pit armies at Spire Centre 5 and fight."_ Says Order.

"Yes Milord" all the primordials say.

 _"_ _I will be waiting at Spire Defence 2 alongside the Systex and Malcrax armies."_ says Order. _"It is your job to lead the attackers to me while doing as much damage as possible."_ Order finishes.

With that, the primordials head towards Spire centre 5.

XxXxX

Percy POV

I look at the spire getting closer and closer, and new war was coming. I look closer at the cliff face on the side of the rock spire, and see a huge number 27 written on the side of the cliff.

"Zarcrix? How is anyone meant to stand on that?" I ask, pointing to the tall spire.

"That is not an army spire, but a defence mechanism. The spires in which we will wage war on are a group of spires joined by artificial land created by Gaia, held in place by Order. Before you ask about how Gaia could just release the Earth, this is why she can't. Reason one: If she releases it, it would do nothing, because once the earth is attached to the rock spires, it cannot be released. This was made as a battle strategy by Order I presume."

"Wait, how do you know?" I ask in confusion.

"I can see it." He replies.

I strain my eyes but saw nothing, nothing but the lone rock spire.

"Reason two: If Gaia released the earth, it would not only drown our army, but their army as well." Zarcrix says.

"Oh, that makes sense I guess, but couldn't Pontus just control the water and lift the army back up?" I ask.

"Where would he lift them to?" asks Zarcrix.

My mouth opens in an o shape.

Suddenly Zarcrix turns around and blasts a bolt of green power straight at the rock spire. I watch it explode, chunks of rock flying out everywhere.

"Great, you just alerted them that we are here" I say.

"I'm sure they already knew, after all, there was 20 or so watchers on that spire" says Zarcrix.

I look at him in disbelief, how was his eyesight so good? Was running through my mind at 200 miles an hour.

Then I spot the group of spires Zarcrix was talking about earlier, and they were huge.

"There is a massive army and four primordials in that group of spires" Zarcrix says.

"Uh oh" I say.

Zarcrix just grins and fires a bolt of energy straight into the army, causing the monsters to howl in pain, that I could hear from on the ship.

The battle has begun.

 **AN: Thanks for reading chapter 23. I'm so evil, aren't I? Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please review, and I'll see you next chapter! :)**


	24. Endless

**AN: I'm back! I decided to update quickly so to not leave you guys and girls hanging from the last chapter. Please leave a review, and enjoy!**

 ** _Previously_**

 ** _Zarcrix just grins and fires a bolt of energy straight into the army, causing the monsters to howl in pain, that I could hear from the ship._**

 ** _The battle has begun_**

 ** _Now_**

 **Chapter 24- Endless**

The Battle- Part 2

Percy POV

I look at the many monsters gathering at the docks of the joined spires, glaring at our ship. I pull riptide from my pocket, preparing for a long, hard battle. Zarcrix looks at the monsters, not really caring about the size of the army, and the power.

"Zarcrix, that looks like a lot more than 75,000 monsters" I say, looking at the size of the army in disbelief.

"Yes, it appears I may have miscalculated. From what I can see there is approximately 120,000 monsters waiting for us. Wait… Those are monsters from the endless pit. The pit of damnation. There are Kalmaaerms, Gristtaih's, Muraihs and even Juduisn. And a space drakon! From Drakona Universe. And… oh hell. Necroman monsters. There are two armies here, how many could he have? The Necroman monsters are known as beasts directly from Modash, the lost solar system. They haven't been see in billions of years. Bolreg's, Olreeagi, Jismai and Harrai." Zarcrix says.

"I'm guessing that they are powerful?" I ask.

"You bet" says Zarcrix with a grin. "Should be a good fight."

"You're insane" I say, rolling my eyes.

Suddenly hundreds of flaming arrows flew from the monster army, all the arrows flying towards 'Sea's Voyage'. But the arrows just hit an invisible barrier surrounding the ship, which rippled green when the arrows struck, not making it through the barrier.

Volleys and volleys of arrows flew towards the ship, but all of them were stopped by the barrier.

"You're doing?" I ask Zarcrix.

"Yup" he says.

'Sea's Voyage' travelled closer and closer to the spires, until we were almost at the beach.

Suddenly I hear someone come up behind me, and I turn around to see Katie, standing there watching me.

"Hey Katie-"

Suddenly she grabs me and kisses me, it was pure bliss, and when it was over I was in a daze.

"For luck" she says.

I couldn't speak, just nod in agreement.

Katie walks back towards the cabins, probably to grab her weapons.

Then I hear laughter, and I turn around and see Zarcrix, rolling around on the deck, holding a camera.

"Way to ruin a moment" I say, annoyed.

He just keeps laughing.

"Get up, we have a war to win" I say, rolling my eyes.

He slowly stands, and promptly takes a photo, probably for later means of blackmail. I sigh, and uncap riptide, ready to battle, even if it's to the death.

'Sea's Voyage' hits the beach. And the monsters all roar in anger.

I notice a flash of white light to my left, and I see Poseidon standing there.

With a yell, I leap off the ship, summoning tons of water and freezing it using force magic. The ice flies at the nearby monsters, turning many to dust. The rest of the demigods follow me, as well as Nyx and Zarcrix.

I leap into battle, Katie, Annabeth, and Clarisse fighting by my side. I swing riptide into the side of a monster, turning him to dust, and shoot a blast of ice at another few.

I kept repeating my tactics, slashing and stabbing, shooting blasts of ice at monsters when there were too many of them. I watch the monsters slowly overcome us, many demigods lay on the ground, dead and covered in dirty blood, mixed with the earth.

Suddenly I see the Stoll brothers, fighting back to back, surrounded by monsters. I cut a path to them, my legs wobbling slightly from extreme fatigue. I slowly get to where the Stoll's were fighting, only to see Connor leap in front of Travis, stopping a stray arrow from striking Travis. Connor falls to the ground, an arrow in his chest. The usual light in his eyes long gone, replaced by the dull grey of death.

I grit my teeth and stand back to back with Travis, who was looking at Conner's body in shock, before gaining some sense and fighting back. I continue to fight, fatigue coming across me, making it hard to concentrate on my swings.

Suddenly I hear the twang of a bow, and I spin to see it flying at a distracted Travis. I stick riptide in front of him, but the arrow dipped at the last second, dropping under riptide and digging itself into Travis's stomach. He drops to the ground, clutching at his stomach, but the light soon fades from his eyes.

Anger courses through my veins, and I summon a ring of water around me. I freeze it and create spikes, sending it outwards, killing many monsters.

I look up to the sky, and see a black bolt flying towards me, I try to leap out of the way, but the bolt was to quick, hitting me. The last thing I see is my world changing to that of a red plain, and my vision was lost to the world of unconsciousness.

XxXxX

Third Person POV

Zarcrix and Nyx immediately leap towards the four primordials, Zarcrix going for Pontus and Gaia, Nyx attacking Tartarus and Ouranos, wanting revenge.

Zarcrix leapt at Pontus in his 20-foot-high form, equalling the height of the four primordials. Pontus blasted Zarcrix with water, but Zarcrix just kept coming, his fist flying into Pontus's jaw.

Pontus flew back into one of the spires, crashing into the side and creating a cave.

Gaia attacks with a blast of earth which just splits around Zarcrix, not even touching him.

Gaia gasps. "Who are you?" she asks in disbelief.

"The Lord of the 200" says Zarcrix, and fires a blast of energy straight at Gaia, knocking her back into the sea.

Pontus gets up and charges Zarcrix with his bident, forcing Zarcrix to draw his sword, blocking Pontus's strike. Zarcrix feigns to Pontus's left knee, and swing towards his head, Pontus only just ducking under the fast -moving blade.

Zarcrix sets his sword on fire, and swings towards Pontus's rib cage, forcing Pontus to block with his bident, but Zarcrix was not to be outdone. He wasn't the best swordsman in 200 universes for nothing. His blade suddenly speeds up, Zarcrix's swings becoming 4 times faster. He swings at Pontus's ribcage again, and Pontus could barely dodge, but he hadn't enough time to dodge the swing at his right leg, chopping Pontus's right leg from the knee down right off.

Pontus yells in pain and wildly jabs at Zarcrix, only for Zarcrix's sword to change into a huge spear, which impaled itself into Pontus's chest, causing him to dissolve into dust.

Gaia finally rises from under the ocean, and immediately shoots blasts and blasts of earth at Zarcrix, only for Zarcrix to bat them away like paper planes. Zarcrix then changes his spear into a bow and shoots arrows at 20 per second at Gaia, leaving her no opportunity to dodge, she soon also dissolved into dust.

XxXxX

Third Person POV

Nyx lunges at Ouranos, tendrils of shadows shooting at him, every single one striking Ouranos and sending him back into a rock spire. When Ouranos got up out of the cave he has burn marks covering his upper body, he was howling in pain. He shoots bolts of lightning at Nyx, who was ready for it. What she wasn't ready for was the blast of Tartarus hitting her in the side, which was followed by three lightning bolts from Ouranos.

Nyx gets out of the smoke, completely unharmed thanks to her deity skin. She grins evilly and suddenly daggers surrounded by smoke were shot towards Ouranos, who had no time to dodge. He was pinned against the side of the mountain, and Nyx flies at him, her black scythe appearing in her hands.

She slices into Ouranos's hands, chopping him up into little pieces, and he eventually fades into golden dust.

Nyx turns to Tartarus and lunges at him, swinging her scythe and striking against his broadsword. Sparks fly as the two blades connect. Nyx's movements were far faster than Tartarus's, and Tartarus was sweating as he desperately blocked the fast- moving blade.

Nyx swings towards his head and draws back before he could block. Nyx immediately swings downwards and into Tartarus's groin, causing him to yell in pain, and Nyx takes the opportunity to swing her scythe through his chest.

Tartarus slowly disintegrates.

"No!" she suddenly hears the voice of her father, Zarcrix.

"He's at the endless pit"

 **AN: thanks for reading that chapter everyone! Please review, and I hope you enjoyed. See you next chapter.**


	25. The pit of Crasan

**AN: Hello! Chapter 25 has arrived! It would be great if you reviewed to my story, constructive criticism accepted. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 25- The pit of Crasan**

The Battle- Part 3

Third Person POV

Zarcrix glared at the sky, where he saw hundreds of black bolts shooting down. Bolts of Order. Zarcrix immediately knew the bolts would send mortals and immortals to the endless pit on contact.

Zarcrix immediately threw up a shield, shielding the demigods from the bolts, allowing them to battle freely. Zarcrix sends a ring of green energy outwards and disintegrates 10,000 monsters in an instant. He then pulls out his sword and slices up hundreds of monsters with each swing, slaughtering them.

"Get back to Drakona!" yells Zarcrix, swinging his blade towards the space drakon.

The Drakon vanishes into golden dust at the touch of Zarcrix's blade.

Bolts of green lightning fly from the sky, massacring hundreds of monsters at a time. The lightning bolts keep flying from the sky, shrinking the monster army to just 7,000. Zarcrix shoots a huge bolt of energy at the remaining monsters, destroying them.

The island was now empty.

The demigods started burying their dead friends.

Zarcrix dug a hole for the Stoll's but something caught his eye in the side of the hole he was digging. The thing he was looking at was a silvery metal, the metal glowed a greenish colour, and Zarcrix quickly dug it out. It was pure silver, except it glowed a greenish colour, and looked like it had been cursed.

"Don't touch it" Zarcrix says suddenly, stopping Katie from reaching out to touch it.

"Why?" she asks, confused.

"It could be cursed" says Zarcrix. "I sense evil magic powering this" he says.

Then he picks it up, not affecting him as a deity.

"Hmm… Gaia Silver, very rare, cursed to torture anyone weaker than her who touches it. Good thing you didn't touch it" says Zarcrix.

Zarcrix pockets the metal and the demigods continue burying the dead.

XxXxX

Percy POV

I blink and cough violently, pain shooting down my throat. My legs felt like lead, and my throat was parched. I slowly stand, my legs wobbling under my weight, fatigue striking me. Fear weighed heavily on me, and sweat dripped off my face.

I look around the place I was in. It was a dark, musty red. The ground was made of hot red sand, the clouds were a misty red, each one radiating heat. I slowly walk forward towards what looked like a tall, spiralling tower of red rock in the distance.

Each step felt like a lifetime, each minute an eternity. My legs weighed me down, and my entire body was laid with fatigue. Red dust flew across the plains, and stung my eyes.

"What is this place?" I wonder aloud.

" _Thissss iss the endlesssss pit Persssseussss Jackssssson"_ a hissing voice says from nearby.

I spin, pulling riptide out of my pocket and uncapping it. I dart riptide around, looking for the owner of the hissing voice.

"Who are you?" I ask, holding riptide out in front of me.

 _"_ _I am Sssssnake"_ says the voice, and I hear slithering along the red sands.

I look down and see a huge snake, it was as tall as my waist when on the ground, and over 4 times thicker than me.

I attempt to not look scared, but I could feel sweat flowing off my face in buckets. The snake's voice seemed ancient and powerful. Even more powerful than Jormundgandr, even if this snake's size paled in comparison.

 _"_ _I am the firssssst sssssnake, created by Helix, the sssssssecond brother."_ Snake says.

"Then why are you d-down here?" I ask, my voice quivering sightly.

" _Order. I wassssss peacefully sssssslithering along the edge of the endlesssssss pit, and ssssssuddenly the banisssshed one was ssssssstanding behind me. He sssssaid I couldn't interrupt his planssssss and threw me down here before I could react."_ Snake says, eyes narrowing.

"D-do you k-know the way out?" I ask, my fear evident in my voice.

" _Yesssss"_ says Snake. " _I am heading there know sssssss"_ he says.

"Can I follow" I ask.

 _"_ _Yesssssss, but I cannot guarantee you will live sssssss"_ Snake says.

I sigh in relief, so he didn't want to kill me.

Snake starts to slither in front of me, and I start walking alongside the mighty snake.

The path soon became hard and rocky, causing me to slip on the rocks that Snake just slithers over. I look out in front and to my utter surprise I could see lava, red hot magma, not far away. Snake however, just keeps slithering towards the magma, stopping only once he reached its banks.

I walk up to where he was looking and jumped back at the sight of a giant cliff in which the lava spilled off in a huge lavafall.

 _"_ _Now ssssss we enter the sssss pit of Crasssssan"_ says Snake.

The name Crasan sent a shiver down my spine. Just the name was enough to make me retch in fear at the power the name installed into the area around us. The red mist slowly became black, and I soon could only see a meter in front of me.

 _"_ _The firsssssst challenge"_ says Snake, and starts slithering towards where I knew the edge of the cliff to be.

I slowly approach where Snake's head was, and I see a narrow path leading down into the darkness.

 _"_ _After you ssssss"_ hisses Snake.

With a deep breath, I take the first step towards the pit of Crasan.

XxXxX

Third Person POV

Zarcrix looked at the demigods as they finished burying their dead.

Suddenly a buzz rang through Zarcrix's ears. Zarcrix quickly pulls out the small device and puts in his ear.

"OverLord God?" he asks.

"Overlord UC1 Zarcrix" the voice greets.

"What is happening?" asks Zarcrix.

"Overlord UC23 believes he has the right to attack UC31 as an attempt to become a more powerful UC." God says.

"The first UC war" Zarcrix says in disbelief. "What do you want me to do?" asks Zarcrix.

"I need you to take the UC1 army and show UC23 that even taking all 70 UC's would not be enough for UC1. Take the entire army of 23460386573394 small fighter ships, the 468364483749 medium fighter ships, the 3734718354 large fighter ships and the 4736484 guardian ships. Also, take the 37463284 laser carriers, and 10 Solar bombs from the Maisjf sun. Oh, and the 7491847349826474382 space warriors as well as high rank forcefield defence. To be led by Commander Glasaco on a mission to stop the war before it starts." God states.

"Yes sir" says Zarcrix. "What is the size of their army?" he asks.

"10000 small fighter ships, 1000 medium fighter ships, 200 large fighter ships, 1 guardian ship. 100 laser carriers and 20000 space warriors." Says God.

"I shall start immediately." Says Zarcrix.

Zarcrix then vanishes, not wanting to fail the UC Overlord, God.

Nyx stares in disbelief at the spot her father was just in.

"Argh, Nyx? What was that?" asks Katie.

"Zarcrix just went to stop the biggest war in history of the universes." Says Nyx.

"What does UC mean?" asks Katie.

"Universal Community. Numbered from largest to smallest. For instance, the universal community Zarcrix owns is this community of universes. Number 1, the largest. There is a total of 71 UC's, and you reside in the largest. The largest by far. UC1, our community, has 200 universes. UC2, the second biggest, has just 23 universes." Says Nyx.

"So how many universes does UC71 have?" asks Katie.

"2" says Nyx. "Just like 27 other UC's have."

Katie raises her eyebrows, 28 Universal Communities had 2?

"Wait, what will we do without him or Percy?" asks Katie in disbelief, remembering how important Zarcrix is to the mission to stop Order.

"We will just have to fight" says Nyx grimly.

XxXxX

Percy POV

I carefully make my way down the steep narrow path. My back pressed against the wall of the cliff, hoping my next step wouldn't be my last.

The darkness was everywhere, and I couldn't see anything except the ground a meter in front. I shuffle sideways down the path, hoping I wouldn't fall off the edge of the huge cliff.

Suddenly a loose rock flicks up and hits me in the face, distracting me. My foot slips and I tumble towards the edge. As quick as I could I grab the edge of the path, and start hauling myself up.

 _"_ _I told you that you would die sssssss"_ I hear Snake hiss, then he bites my knuckles that were hanging onto the cliff, and I tumble into the darkness below.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed! As school, has started, I will only be able to update once or twice a week due to homework and such. I will aim to update every 3 or 4 days, but I can't guarantee it. Thanks for reading! And please review.**


	26. Fire will burn

**AN: Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating in quite some time, I have been extremely busy with School. Due to this, I will most likely only be able to update every Sunday. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 26- Fire will burn**

Percy POV

The darkness was suffocating, the air flew past me as I fell. I position myself so I was facing what I thought was downwards, and brace myself. Unfortunately, I could see nothing but black.

Suddenly the blackness vanishes, and I could see once more. Looking around, I notice the cliff was still next to me, red hot lava spewing over the side. I look down and saw nothing, just red mist. I could see for miles down, but I saw nothing, no sight of land, or mountain. I could see absolutely nothing.

The air whistled through my ears, but strangely, I felt at peace, almost as though I didn't care about the horrid situation I was struck in. Then it hit me, it was a trick. The pit was making me feel at peace so I wouldn't fight for survival.

 _I mustn't die_ I think to myself, but my mind wouldn't listen, wouldn't let me move my arms towards the cliff face.

 _I must live_ I think, trying as hard as I could to reach outwards towards the ledges rushing by.

The force holding my mind refused to be broken.

 _Wait… force_ I think to myself.

I release force magic into my arm, praying that this would work. I force my arm to reach towards the cliff, and BANG! My hand closes over the ledge, and I was left hanging there, off the cliff. The magic on my mind had vanished, and I had full control. I grab the ledge with my other hand, and using my demigod strength, haul myself up onto the ledge. I sit there, my legs dangling down off the edge of the ledge.

What will I do? I think, looking up at the ledge above me, at least 12 meters up. I slowly bend over and look down towards the ledge below, which was just below me. Slowly, I slide off the ledge. Suddenly the rock gives way, and I fall to the ledge, smashing my head on the rock. All I felt was pain, and the last thing I saw was the cliff racing by.

XxXxX

Third person POV

Nyx watched the demigods piling onto 'Sea's Voyage' preparing to sail on towards the island which Order would be waiting.

The last of the demigods were just finishing boarding the ship, and Nyx leapt onto it, her mask of war firmly on her face.

She looked hellish. Her mask was pitch black, with a beak like thing sticking out of it. She had just slits for eyeholes, and a dark cloak surrounding her body, which she said was to hide her aura.

'Sea's Voyage' backed out of the position it was parked in, and sailed out to sea.

The air started to become fouler, the further they travelled towards where Nyx could apparently see the island. Without Percy to speed things up, movement was far slower than the speed of the ship before.

"I can feel Order" says Nyx unhappily.

"Really? Is he powerful?" asks Annabeth, wanting to weigh up their chances of winning.

"Yes, more powerful than me, I am just hoping that he will listen to me, I am his little sister after all" says Nyx.

"Wait! Your Order's sister!?" says Annabeth, alarmed.

"Yes, but that does not make me evil" says Nyx, rolling her eyes.

Annabeth visibly relaxed.

"Oh no" says Nyx, her eyes widening.

"What?" Annabeth asks, frowning.

"I feel… I feel… Karutos" says Nyx, her eyes widening.

"Who?" Annabeth asks.

"Karutos" says Nyx.

"And?" Annabeth asks.

"He is a banished deity. A son of Assimovoi. He was banished for trying to steal Glasaco's power, wanting wisdom." Says Nyx.

"So, we're screwed?" asks Annabeth.

"Yep, we are screwed" says Nyx grimly.

"Well, let's hope someone turns up to help us" says Annabeth.

"Yes, let's hope. Helix would be good, or maybe Shael." Says Nyx. "Heck, I'll take Shade" says Nyx.

Nyx looked into the distance, and saw a huge shadow covering the island, two red eyes on the side of one of the spires, watching them.

XxXxX

Third person POV

Zarcrix looked at the small army of UC23, and back at the army of UC1. Without doing maths he could tell that his army, UC1 outnumbered UC23's by at least 100,000,000 to one.

Quickly waving his hand, allowing his voice to be magnified, he said; "Warriors of UC23! Do not attempt to destroy UC31, or else UC24 will soon be 23!" yelled Zarcrix, implying that he would destroy their entire UC if they didn't surrender.

"And who are you!" yells someone from the crowd.

"I am Zarcrix! Lord of UC1, and this is half our army!" he yells, gesturing to the trillions of warriors behind him.

The warriors began to look scared as they saw more and more warriors flowing from behind the huge space rock, obviously containing some sought of portal. The warriors just kept coming until all you could see was rows of warriors, stretching as far as eye could see.

The members of UC23 immediately put away their weapons.

"We surrender, shall be a shame of we were to lose a couple of million warriors over this" says the captain, and UC23 slowly turn their ships around, heading for their home planet.

"All right everyone, back we go!" yells Zarcrix causing a ton of groaning, no, way more than a ton. A million tons. The noise could break through the great wall of China like it was paper, and many warriors burst their eardrums, while others were shot off all over the place, forcing them to fly back, annoying at least 600,000,000 warriors.

Eventually they all made it back, after much squabbling and shouting.

XxXxX

Percy POV

My eyes shoot open, and my head spun in pain. I sit up groggily and look around, but all I could see was a blur, however, I could smell everything, and my hearing had intensified ridiculously, I could hear snaked slithering through the pipes above me, and the creaking of the floor boards as someone walked in. Wait… Someone walked in?

I spin around, causing my head to spin.

"Greetings Perseus Jackson" I hear.

"Uh…Hello?" I say uncertainly, trying to make out the figure in front of me.

"That is not customary" says the voice.

"Oh… right. Uh… Greetings person I can't see at the moment" I say, hoping I hadn't screwed up.

"Words of that liking are not permitted here" says the voice.

"Uh… Ok" I say.

"So, where am I"?" I ask.

"Muzideshyrtyersw" says the figure.

"Well, that was helpful" I say, rolling my eyes.

"No?" asks the figure.

"Yes?" I say, confused.

The figure tilts its head to the side, and I felt my vision returning so I could actually sort of make out the guy in front of me.

He was tall, far taller than me, and he had long silver hair. He was dressed in orange clothes, and seemed to be looking at me in respect?

"So… who are you?" I ask.

"I am Firleader Musterac" he says. "We are the good inside the pit" he says.

"Oh" I say.

Suddenly a couple more figures filed in, dressed in the same clothes.

"Let's get down to business" one of them says. "Perseus Jackson, a sort of heroic figure from… Earth, was it?" he asks.

"Err, yes" I say.

"Ok, so we decided to grant you some powers because honestly you are disturbing the pit, and you need to get the heck out of here" he says.

I nod. "So why do you talk differently to Firleader?" I ask.

"Because I am not so serious" he says, and I could basically feel him rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, we are here to grant him Brother fire power and minor flash?" he says, to the nods of agreement of the other people.

Before I could ask what the Hades that meant they began chanting;

 _Roses are red_

 _Violets are blue_

 _We are fire_

 _And so are you!_

They yell, and I feel a rush of power flow into me, and I had a question on my mind.

"Arr… Why in Hades was that power song one of those stupid rhymes?" I ask.

"What are you talking about!?" says the man.

"Umm… nothing." I say quickly, not really wanting to explain something like that to these guys.

"So, what are you waiting for! Test out the fire power!" he yells, pointing at a faggot in the room by the fireplace.

I had no idea what he was talking about, obviously, but I try anyway.

I feel the power of the sea rushing through my veins, and then I felt a different power, something not as smooth as the sea, something slightly rougher.

I grab onto it and shoot it towards the faggot, and watch in disbelief as it goes up in blue flames.

"Blue!"

"A different colour!"

"Not for 3000 years!"

"Oh, my deities! This is insane!"

I just look at them standing awkwardly.

"Perseus! This is the first time this has happened since Dave the Brave made red flames, the second time in the history of the brotherhood! Oh, my Deities! You're special!

 **AN: Thanks for reading chapter 26! Sorry again for inconvenience as I am only able to update on Sunday's but I will try to update ASAP.**

 **P.S: my definition of faggot is a bundle of sticks, not the Offensive word.**

 **Sorry if you saw this when it was all one paragraph, I think fanfiction was broken. It took me ages to fix it honestly.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to leave a review.**


	27. Wandering and plotting

**AN: Hey Everyone! I hope you are enjoying my story so far! (Is that getting a little repetitive?) Oh yeah, and sorry for not being able to update every few days now, school and homework are really kicking in. Even though I am only able to update on Sunday's, I will try to update sooner.**

 **Last Chapter:**

 **Percy finds the "good within the pit" and gets granted fire powers. Blue fire powers.**

 **Now:**

 **Chapter 27- Wandering and plotting**

Percy POV

I look at the cloaked figures who had just granted me fire powers.

"Err… So, what now?" I ask, trying to break the awkward silence that had occurred after they had proclaimed me "special."

"Umm… What about Minor flash?" the middle guy says.

"Good idea!" says another.

"You guys are idiots" says Firleader.

"So… What's minor flash?" I ask.

"It allows you to teleport about 20 meters." Says Firleader before any of the others could answer.

"Ok" I say.

"So, just teleport down the hall there" says Firleader, pointing down a passage.

I close my eyes and focus on the power running through my veins. I could sense the rough fire pool, the smooth water pool, but then I felt something smoother, and way faster flowing.

I reach out towards it and start pulling on it, and I feel a weird tug behind my navel, and suddenly I was down the other end of the hall, in the exact spot I had been focusing on.

"Wow! Awesome!" I say.

"No, not awesome. You splinched" says one of the figures, looking horrified.

I slowly look down to where he was looking.

"ARGH!" I yell, looking at where my left hand used to be.

I look down the other end of the corridor and see my hand, laying on the floor. Surprisingly, there was no blood.

Firleader rolls his eyes and picks up my hand from the floor. He walks down the hallway towards me and puts my hand back. Then orange flame flies from his palm and starts sealing my hand back in place.

Luckily it didn't hurt, thanks to my new fire powers.

"Alright, try teleport back down the hall" Firleader says after the process was done.

I sigh, and concentrate on the other end of the hallway.

Suddenly I was down the other end of the hall.

"Yow!" I yell, looking at the place my foot used to be.

18 splinchings later and I could finally teleport without losing a body part.

I shudder, remembering the one where I splinched my crotch.

"Perseus! You must now leave the Pit, and return to Earth! Be gone! That is an Order!" Firleader barked.

I nod, and walk out the main doors to the gates and the guards.

I was let through, and as soon as I was past the gates, the red dust flew into my eyes, and the heat came back.

I look to the distance to see a tall tower of rock, a huge purple, crystal like ball floating on top of it.

'That's got to be the way out' I think to myself, and gritting my teeth, I begin the long journey towards the distant tower.

 **Time Skip: 6 hours later**

I sit down on the dusty, rocky ground, massaging my aching legs. The tower was only a few hundred meters away, and I wanted to preserve energy for my escape.

With a sigh, I stand up, my legs aching and sending pain through all the nerves. Stretching, I start towards the rock tower.

It was a pitch black, and loomed above me. I could just see the floating crystal-like purple ball high in the tower, electricity radiating off it. The tower itself was a huge rock, carved to form many spikes on the outside of it. I could make out battlement like areas high up, and rock walls jutting out of the rock, forming covered platforms for archers.

Surprisingly, the entire place looked empty.

XxXxX

Third Person POV

"Sir! The watchers have spotted a lone figure in the distance, walking towards us. He looks humanoid, so he must be attempting to return to Planet of Humans." Said Orix.

"Good… We were expecting it to come. I have direct orders from the Lord to ambush any human walking towards the tower" whispers Menac.

"What formation will it be, sir?" asks Orix.

"I declare formation 7" says Menac menacingly.

"Yes Milord" replies Orix, an evil smile came to him. Death formation.

Orix exited the room, and walked towards the Commander.

"Commander!" he called.

"Sub-Cornate Orix" he greeted with a slight incline of the head.

"Inform the sneakers to get into formation 7, and inform the watchers to make themselves scarce. All archers and warriors are to move directly to Area 7. That is not a drill!" says Orix.

"Yes Sir!" says the Commander, an evil grin playing at his lips.

With that, Orix moved to area 7.

 **M** enac eyes narrowed. Something was off. Suddenly he realised what it was.

"Cardt! Out here!" yells Menac menacingly.

"Y-Y-yes-s Milord?" Cardt asks frightfully.

"Prepare the Cultet, I want a brutal murder"

 **AN: Sorry for it being so short! I honestly have been extremely busy, and I haven't had much time, considering I am writing this at 9:30pm. I am very tired, and I honestly need a little time to figure out how the battle is going to work.**

 **Also, I need an OC demigod to take down an unknown villain in the battle against Order. Details below and please leave a character, because I don't want to invent one. Will accept Roman and Greek Godly parents.**

 **Name:**

 **Eye and hair colour:**

 **Height:**

 **Godly Parent:**

 **Personality (ie; laid back, attention-seeking ect.):**

 **Some background info (Optional):**

 **Thank you! And I promise next chapter will be longer.**


	28. Back to Reality

**AN: Hey! Sorry for breaking my promise so early, but I had a little trouble with some parts in this chapter, which is why I am uploading today and not on Sunday. From now on, I'll just upload when I can. Also, please make an OC, description down the bottom of last chapter.**

 **Chapter 28- Back to Reality**

Percy POV

I look at the tower very close to me, dreading having to go in there. Just the look of it was enough to scare me, the fact that it looked deserted scared me even more. I slowly stand, hoping that the look of it meant that it was deserted.

I slowly walk towards it, my mind turning.

Suddenly I hear a shrew, whistling sound, and I duck on instinct to see an arrow fly over my head. I glance up at the direction it had come from, but I saw nothing. Not one single living being.

I shoot fire at the general direction of where the arrow had come from, and I heard several screams.

They were hiding behind the battlements.

I start shooting fire at the battlements, only to be met by a cloud of arrows. My fire incinerated them luckily, and while they were distracted I rush towards the doors, knocking them open and rushing inside.

I immediately duck, my ADHD instincts saving me.

I spin around, pulling riptide out in a flash and thrust it forwards, straight through the ribcage of my attacker.

I watch the cloaked attacker collapse, him finishing lying on the ground.

I spin around, only to see heaps more cloaked figures surrounding me.

Narrowing my eyes, I shoot out a ring of blue fire straight into the front ranks of warriors.

I then start attacking, shooting out random blasts of flame into my enemies. I swing riptide horizontally, meeting the blade of another warrior, but to his surprise I shoot a quick kick into his stomach, giving me the opportunity to stab him.

I shoot a blast of fire at the monster attempting to get me from behind, and immediately spin around 360 degrees, knocking the blades out of some of their hands.

My mind was churning as I desperately fight off the hooded figures that seemed to never end.

Suddenly, one of them yelled; "What is that!?"

All of the other hooded figures turned to where he was pointing, and lo! A headless cock ran across the room, scrambling around on its little scrawly bird feet.

I stare in disbelief at the headless cock, scrambling around, bumping into all the figures I'd been fighting just recently.

I then realise all of the figures were distracted staring at the cock in wonder?

I dash up the nearest set of stairs, and spin around, and sure enough, I wasn't being followed.

I dash towards the top of the tower, and quickly spot the glowing, purple crystal like thing. I grin a run towards it, knowing it was the portal to the way out.

I leap at it and Bang!

"Arghh" I mumble. "Not the portal."

I get up, groaning at the pain in my head. Gods I was stupid. I immediately start searching around the top of the tower.

I groggily stumble towards an archway, with a purple veil in-between it. I could hear the voices of Humanity through the veil.

On the edge, I was surprised to see a small panel. It had a list of names on it. A long list of names. Inscribed on the top was; choose who you would like to transport back to.

I sigh, and tap on the search icon at the top.

I quickly select Katie Gardiner and jump through.

XxXxX

Third Person POV

Craig looked around the furnished floors of Olympus in confusion. 'Where are the gods? Aren't they supposed to be here to greet the mightiest Immortal demigod of all time?' he thought, as he looked around in annoyance.

"Father?" he asked.

Nothing.

"Where in Hades are they?" Craig asked aloud, his eyes darting around the throne room.

"Where in Hades is who?" a voice snarled.

Craig spun, and saw a figure dressed in black, but a distinct patch of white came out of the top of his hooded cloak.

"The Gods, of course" Craig said, looking at the new comer. "Who the Hades are you?!" Craig asked.

"John" he replied simply.

"John who?" Craig asked sharply.

"John who?" he mimicked in a childish voice.

"Do you know who I am!?" Craig yelled angrily.

"Of course, you're the idiotic son of Zeus with anger problems and a wet nappy on your head" John said, his tone of voice not changing one bit.

Craig's blood boiled and he fired a lightning bolt at John, only for him to duck, but his hood blew off.

"What the Hades?!" Craig yelled in disbelief.

"What?" asked John, frowning.

"Your- Your hair, its pure white, and so is your eyes! But your… your Black!" Craig said in disbelief.

"And…" said John, looking at Craig. "You got a problem with that?"

Craig just stared, his jaw on the floor, and it was at this moment the gods decided to flash in.

"What in Hades?!" yelled Zeus, staring at John.

"Here we go again" John muttered, rolling his eyes.

"But- But your Black! And your hair is pure white, and your eyes are too!" yelled Zeus, jaw dropped.

"Is there someone in here that isn't racist?" John asked, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Probably not…" says Apollo.

XxXxX

Percy POV

"Oww…" I say, rubbing my head as I get up off the deck on the 'Sea's Voyage.'

"Percy!" Katie yells.

Everyone immediately gathers round, staring at me.

"Welcome back!" says Annabeth.

Nyx just stood on the deck.

Suddenly, everyone starts cheering and yelling.

"Percy's back!"

"We know!"

"Oh, my gods! He's alive!"

"We know!"

"Yeah! Percy's back!"

"For the last time; we know!"

"Yeah! He is risen!"

"We- never mind"

"Yeah!"

And so on. I just look around at all the demigods gathered on the deck, and sigh. Back to reality, and fighting Order.

 **AN: Sorry it is way too short for two weeks of no updating, I just haven't had the time with so much studying and assignments. Please forgive me! And don't forget to leave a review.**

 **Should I have done the headless cock part? No? Yes?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Next chapter will be hopefully soon, but I can't make any promises.**


	29. The Final Battle

**AN: Hey everyone! I'm finally back. Enjoy chapter 29! And please review. This is last chapter!**

 **Thanks to Chris Acea for the John Franson character.**

 **Chapter 29- The Battle**

Third Person POV

John looked at the gods, all muttering about something or other. It annoyed him greatly that the gods were racist, although Poseidon looked apologetic.

"So… er… what do you want?" asked Zeus gruffly.

"To talk to Poseidon in private" John said.

"Whaa…?" Zeus asked in shock.

John rolled his eyes and followed Poseidon out of the throne room and into a small area.

"What is it?" Poseidon asked.

"I wish to join in on the quest with Percy Jackson. I was only claimed not long ago, so I didn't know about it until just now." John said.

Poseidon's eyes softened.

"Sure thing" he said, snapping his fingers, and John was pulled away to 'Sea's Voyage'

XxXxX

Percy POV

I look at the island on the horizon, a dark island. The island that would most likely lead to my death, and everyone else's.

And yet, that was the life of a demigod. Fight for the selfish gods, die for them, repeat with a new generation.

The gods needed us, the demigods, to fight for them else everything would fail, everything could go wrong for the Olympians, and the world.

Percy sighed.

*THUD*

"Oof!" came a voice behind him.

I spin, and saw a dark-skinned boy with pure white hair sitting on the deck, rubbing the back of his head.

"Umm… Who are you?" I ask.

"John Franson, at your service" he said, getting up.

"Ok, I'm Percy and that's the crew" I say, pointing at the many demigods mulling around the ship, some looking at us with interest.

"Ok" John says simply.

"So… you here to help?" I ask.

"Yeah" he says.

"So, we're going to be there soon" I say.

That seemed to trigger him into action, and he immediately started warming up his arms and legs.

I follow suit.

Soon, all the demigods were warming up. Nyx just stood in the corner.

The battle was about to begin.

The journey towards the battle ground seemed to last an eternity, but we were finally there, at the rocky spires connected by large, open spaces. The monsters gathered there all stood, and waited. I could see large, black beasts, there very existence seemed shrouded by shadow. I could see many small, red monsters, with glowing gold eyes. In the hands of each of these was a long, thin golden blade, the reflection making the ocean look like a mound of gold. There were monsters with long, razor sharp talons and midnight black wings, monsters with black smoke filing out of their mouths with each sharp breath they took. And yet, there was an eerie silence. All that could be heard was the beating of wings and the many breaths the monsters took.

No one moved, no monster, no man, no woman.

'Sea's Voyage' stopped at the island, and a low humming sound could be heard, getting louder and louder.

A fine mist surrounded the entire island, and at one point the monsters could barely be seen.

"Attack" a dark, evil voice came from the misty depths of the island.

The monsters brought their blades up in a defensive position, and I suddenly knew why.

"Get down!" I yell.

The demigods immediately hit the deck, and a rain of arrows flew from behind us and into the clouds of monsters gathered on the island.

I spin around, and see Apollo standing there, right next to Poseidon, both looking at the gathered monsters. I grin as a wave of water flies over the ship and crashes amongst the monsters scattering them, and Apollo uses his bow to pick them off by shooting 30 arrows at a time.

The monsters roar and charge, causing the demigods to take arms. I grab an Ep Magnum 2.0 and start blasting as fast as I could.

Many other demigods also grabbed the weapons on the ship.

Suddenly, huge bolts of darkness flew down, blowing up the weapons, and forcing us to take cover.

THIRD PERSON POV

Percy ducked and weaved as the demigods started to leap off the ship and engage in battle. *

Order watched the battle from inside his mountain. He was above the battle and couldn't help but grin at the sheer weight of numbers of the monsters compared to demigods. Suddenly, something dark caught the corner of his eye. He glanced at it and narrowed his eyes. Nyx.

Order leapt from his place and descended on the battle.

Nyx glanced up and saw the huge form of Order descending downwards, and a growing fear rose in her.

She lost concentration of the battle, and rose off the ship towards her brother, Order.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Because I want a new planet, and a new base for the eventual war. This planet will be perfect, with the thousands of monsters, I can have a much better army" Order said with a feral grin.

"But you'll never win, even if you defeat us today" Nyx said, eyes narrowing.

"Oh, but I will" Order said.

"How so? The army of Zarcrix has 382487348635648729963483983569273 total warriors, and 398437848739 solar bombs. What chance do you have?" Nyx said evenly.

"My army so far is 348737563927 warriors and 447483 solar bombs. I am slowly getting there, and eventually, I will have the means to overthrow him."

"Zarcrix could defeat your sorry army with a snap of his fingers" Nyx said, anger rising that her own brother, was planning to overthrow his Dad.

"But he won't" Order said.

Bang! He fired off a bolt of darkness at Nyx, who raised her hand and just blocked in time.

Nyx shot multiple tendrils of pure night at Order, and Order just raised a hand, and the tendrils vanished.

"You can never beat me little sister" he snarled.

He shot thousands of tendrils at Nyx, leaving Nyx barely able to dodge and block. Three hit her and she flew back and smashed into a rock spire. She got up quickly however, and shot hundreds of darkness tendrils back at him, and he just raised a shield and the tendrils smashed into it, some wrapping around but Order quickly disposed of them with a wave of his hand.

Nyx continued firing bolts of darkness, not allowing time for Order to respond, striking him with a couple which knocked him back, but didn't seriously harm him.

Sweat dripped from Nyx's face as she finally gave up the attack.

Order took the opportunity and leapt into a complex series of twists that let lose thick dark bolts that swirled through the air.

Each one striking a tired Nyx as she was blown back into the ocean, and she lay there, unable to move.

ROAR!

The entire ground shook, and the sky shook also.

A huge dragon flew down from the clouds, breathing lightning, and fire in its wake.

Order's eyes widened.

"Shit" he said simply, looking at the dragon, which suddenly folded its wings and a bright flash of green light appeared and in the place of the dragon was Zarcrix.

"ORDER!" he yelled, and you could see the fury dancing in his eyes.

"Yes father?" Order asked, wincing.

Zarcrix didn't answer but a bolt of green lightning flew from his palm towards Order. Order tried to bring a shield up but the lightning passed through it like it wasn't even there, and smashed Order in the chest, knocking him backwards through the rock spire and into the ocean, where he lay unmoving.

Suddenly Zarcrix clutched his head and his head shot up, his eyes wide.

"Oh no" was all he said and he vanished.

In the ocean, Nyx sat up groggily and looked around.

Percy leapt off the ship and onto the island, where he pulled out riptide and attacked the monsters.

He could vaguely hear the sounds of Nyx and Order battling above, but Percy couldn't worry about that, he had to fight the monsters, the many, many monsters.

With a growl, Percy lunged riptide through the first monster, and it exploded into golden dust. He continued this process, hacking away slowly at the monsters.

Hours went on, and Percy still hacked away, killing monster after monster, but when he killed one another just took its place. Sweat dripped from his face and hit the ground constantly, but there was nothing he could do about what was happening. All around him, demigods died, every 20 minutes Percy watched another fall to the ground, blood flowing from their faces, but every time one fell, the monsters gained ground, forcing Percy and John to continually move back to avoid being surrounded by the monsters.

Soon, the demigods were backed against the sea, many fighting from in the sea, waved crashing against their feet, yet all they could do was move back. The steady stream of monsters forced the demigods back into the waves, waist high in water some of them were.

Percy growled and pushed forwards, the other demigods following his lead, but soon started to fall back, weariness flowing over them like a bad rash.

No matter what Poseidon and Apollo did, they couldn't stop the monsters from pushing the demigods further and further back into the surf.

Percy saw Nyx slowly get up, and seeing what was happening, shot hundreds of tendrils of darkness out towards the monsters, knocking them back by the hundreds. The demigods took the opportunity and rushed forwards and sliced through some more monsters, now out of the surf, the soaking wet demigods felt rejuvenated, especially Percy.

The monsters fell back as Nyx, Poseidon and Apollo started smashing them into the rocks and knocking them back to the other side of the island. The demigods, refilled with a new energy, rushed forwards, putting the monsters into the danger position as they were smashed. Suddenly, and almighty roar came from the back of the monsters, and Percy saw John's jaw drop in disbelief.

Then a determination seemed to come over him, and he rushed forwards, a glowing red torch in his hand.

"Hecate's enemy" Nyx said in disbelief. "Only Hecate or a descendant of her can defeat it"

John charged throwing the red torch at the dragon-like beast, hitting it in one of its eyes. It roared in anger as John brandished his thin blade and charged it, throwing another red torch, this time onto its nose, where it began to burn, causing the beast to rear back and stick its head into the sea, giving John the chance to grab onto its neck.

John swung around on the beast's neck for ages, until he finally pieced the other eye, effectively blinding it while John leapt down, scraping his sword along its un-protected belly. Then he plunged his sword into the belly of the beast, causing it to roar and a blast of fire flew from its mouth, smashing into John before anyone could react, and John fell, the beast collapsing on top of him, motionless, dead.

The demigods doubled their efforts, and the monsters scattered, only to be massacred by demigods appearing all over the place.

And after hours and hours of effort, the last monster collapsed into dust. The demigods collapsed on the ground, weariness overcoming them.

Percy smiled, they had done it. But the smile quickly faded as he saw all the dead bodies lying on the ground, and the burial stages began.

 _Time Skip_

Percy looked at the open sea, they were heading back to camp on the ship Nyx had quickly made for them.

Back to camp they went.

And suddenly Katie came up and kissed him.

Life was good.

 **THE END**

 **AN: Thanks so much for reading. But alas, this story had to end at some point, and I thought it was finished now, nothing else to write.**

 **Thanks so much for the support to everyone who followed, faved and reviewed, you guys and girls are the best! All those helpful reviews were the reason I kept writing, so thank you!**

 **Be sure to watch out for the next fanfic I'm writing; Punishment.**

 **Not sure when the first chapter will be out, but when it does come out, please read.**

 **Here is the summary of Punishment:**

 **Percy is betrayed and banished to eternal punishment by Zeus. What happens when the next war approaches? Which side will Percy be on? Dark!OP!Percy. Idiotic!Zeus. R &R please, and enjoy. **


	30. I'm Sorry

**Hello everyone that may or may not be reading this (its been like a year and a half)**

 **but many people reviewed that the story ending was rushed and / or unfinished.**

 **I'm sorry I rushed the ending, but honestly, while the story had a possibly refreshing plot and was probably the best fanfic I've ever written, I felt like it was being dragged on and on. I added so many extra details that I didn't plan properly for, and basically just wrote down whenever I came up with a cool idea. All the ideas built up and eventually it was too much. The story would have gone on for another 10 chapters, which would have been delayed due to an overseas trip I went on a few days after the uploading of the last chapter. I've come up with a few story ideas and have begun planning a new story which I may upload depending on whether or not the first few chapters come out as I want them to.**

 **Overall, I'm sorry the ending was rushed, and that it took me so long to respond, that many people who may be following this have probably forgotten all about it. Towards the end of the story (chapter 24-29) I just lost the plot. I was writing with no plan on how to finish it and due to that mistake rushed the ending. My main error however, was just going to complex, to many different things happening that I myself couldn't keep track of.**

 **Anyways, I'll make sure my next story (if there is one) is fully completed and not rushed, and if I am going away where I will be unable to write I will upload a chapter about it instead of finishing as fast as I can. Any upcoming stories will probably have a decent wait in between chapters due to school and work.**

 **Thanks for reading to all those who enjoyed it, and once again, sorry for the rushed ending. (and the year and a half in which I forgot about the rushed ending and didn't respond).**

 **\- Godlypowers12**


End file.
